¡No sé bailar!
by karla-chan
Summary: Shaoran no tiene equilibrio y cuenta con la gracia de un pato. Sakura es una excelente maestra de baile. ¿Qué sucede cuando juntas a un alumno caprichoso y a una exasperada maestra? ¡El mejor Baile! -SxS ExT
1. ¡No sé Bailar!

Antes de todo, Card Captors Sakura no me pertenece, es solo de CLAMP, porque si fuera de mi propiedad ¡oh! jojo cierto chino y un joven ingles ya serían todos mios, pero bueh, esas son puras fantasías.

Este humilde fic ha salido de mi imaginación un día que estaba viendo Dancing with the Stars. No hay mucho que decir. Dedicó este primer capi a Dianita-Chan que me ayudó muchísimo y siempre es tan linda conmigo y es nuestro reencuentro :)

sin mas que decir espero que les agrede y lo disfruten...

-Diálogos

_Recuerdos, Flash Back_

"Pensamientos"

* * *

Un día normal, una mañana normal y un chico más normal de lo habitual a los ojos de cualquiera.

Shaoran Li se encontraba en su, ya acostumbrada, práctica de soccer, siempre amo el juego y en su instituto era el deporte que más se promovía. Todos sabían la rutina, correr detrás del balón, hacer una finta para después anotar al arco y seguir en círculos.

Él lo hacía siempre el pie de la letra, intentaba no tener fallas, si todo salía perfecto, mejor.

-Shaoran, ven aquí un momento- el entrenador era un hombre fornido, con una apariencia que iba más con la de un carcelero.

-Dígame, _coach_- Li pensó que lo llamaba para felicitarlo, vamos él era Shaoran Li el mejor del equipo- ¿Qué sucede?

-Hoy, en la práctica- puso su mano en el mentón- acabo de notar que tu equilibrio es pésimo, como diría mi hija- hizo una imitación barata de niña pequeña- "eres un asco, cariño"

Shaoran no podía más que avergonzarse, pero era verdad, llevaba varios días sin poder concentrarse, todo por el estúpido examen de la universidad y todas esas charlas largas que su madre le daba sobre como guiar la empresa familiar. Deberes, deberes y muchos más deberes.

El castaño solo espero el regaño, pero ese nunca llego.

-No sé qué haremos, los intercolegiales son en un mes y te necesito en buena forma…-se pausó un momento y su rostro se ilumino, dejando ver una sonrisa traviesa que hizo que sus arrugas se notaran aun más- ¡Hiiragizawa! Ven aquí ahora mismo- ordenó.

-¿Sí?, dígame entrenador- llego corriendo el susodicho, sonriendo apareció Eriol Hiiragizawa, un joven ingles que habitaba en Japón con sus abuelos, era delantero junto a Shaoran, por ello eran mejores amigos, unidos, la terquedad del castaño se apaciguaba con la calma y buen carácter del moreno.

-Li…bueno, está teniendo problemas con su equilibrio, y ya sabes- hablo con voz cansada- tu eres tan buen jugador,- recibió una mirada asesina por parte de Shaoran- claro que Li también lo es, solo que está teniendo una mala racha y tu, sabes mucho de estas cosas de química…-interrupción brutal por parte de un castaño colérico con una venita en su sien (N/A: que tierno, me lo como?)

-¿A qué quiere llegar señor?- hablo con su voz amigable mas fingida, gracias a Dios el entrenador era un despistado de lo peor y creyó que el chico era simpático de verdad- en primera, la química no tiene nada que ver, es física y en segunda no entiendo porque tantos rodeos, solo póngame a hacer lagartijas, sentadillas, abdominales, lo que sea, pero ¡necesito jugar en el intercolegial!

Eriol medito un segundo más y sonrió triunfante- Señor Nakamura, yo tengo una solución, solo necesito que mi compañero Li salga más temprano de la práctica…-finalizó esperando una respuesta.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-¿¡ESTAS COMPLETAMENTE LOCO!?- gritó Shaoran.

-Shaoran, eres tan…como decirlo, inmaduro y testarudo a la vez- soltó una carcajada que enfureció a su amigo- es solo una prueba, puede funcionar, lo vi en un reportaje por televisión y sonaba convincente, vamos, no cuesta nada.

-Si cuesta, mi orgullo imbécil- se enfurruñó- es una completa idiotez, tengo dos pies izquierdos y lo sabes, ¿acaso soy tu payaso personal?, ¿ye caigo mal?, ¿hay una chica de por medio, que pasa?

-Si tienes dos pies izquierdos ahora veo el motivo por tu fracaso en el soccer- Hiiragizawa había ganado, como siempre, tenía razón- Y no tonto, no es una chica, sabes que soy un galán- sonrió arrogante.

-¡OH! Cállate- Shaoran solo pudo reír, era una guerra perdida- y ¿Cuándo comienza mi castigo?

-Eres un suertudo, mañana por la mañana paso a buscarte, por eso de las 6:30 A.M. debes estar en tu ropa cómoda y llevar una botella con agua…- el celular del moreno emitió una canción conocida para ambos, "All Star" de Smash Mouth, sabían que era algo tonta, pero no por ello menos pegadiza- tengo que irme, mi abuela me ha dicho que irán unas personas a cenar y sabes que detesta que los haga esperar. Te veo mañana, cascarrabias- se levantó del colchón en el que estaban y salió disparado.

-Lárgate- sonrió Shaoran. Una vez estando solo, se tumbo en su cama, el día que se aproximaba iba a ser humillante o al menos traumático.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-¡Si, yo también te amo Angelina! Sí, que Brad se muera… ¡Linda, que sucia!- Shaoran se movía por toda la cama como si estuviera siendo exorcizado.

-Galancito, dile a Angelina que deje de molestarte, porque tienes una cita con tu amigo Eriol…-Hiiragizawa estaba casi gritándole a Shaoran y el castaño aun así seguía en su fantasía.

-Pero él es muy extraño, además es un tipo…no soy gay, linda- el castaño sonreía como idiota, o al menos eso le parecía a su amigo.

Eriol no tuvo más remedio, tomo del suelo una almohada, que, por lógica Shaoran había tumbado de la cama mientras dormía. – ¡Shaoraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!- gritó el moreno mientras ponía todas sus energías a golpear a su somnoliento amigo, con la almohada blanca de plumas.

**-**¡Fue Mei, yo no, mamá créeme!- cayó al suelo- ¡Hey, tonto, estaba durmiendo!- se quejó mientras se levantaba- interrumpiste, quizá el mejor sueño de mi vida… ¿Qué quieres? Es sábado en la mañana, además…-volteó a ver su reloj que estaba en la cómoda a un lado de su cama- ¡Eriol, son las 6:00 A.M.!

-Por si lo olvidas, genio- dijo en un tono sarcástico al estilo Hiiragizawa- tenemos que estar a las 6:30 A.M. en…-pero no pudo concluir la frase porque Li lo tenía ahogado contra una almohada.

-¡Calla! Que Naoko ahora está en la cocina, pero puede escucharte y se lo contara a mi madre y mi bendita mamá toda la familia y hablarán de ello por años y no me dejarán vivir- hablaba sin parar- ahora, espera abajo, me ducharé rápido.

-Como…-escupió una pelusa- quieras, ¿sabes? Sería un bonito detalle para tus invitados recoger esta…-buscaba una palabra adecuada- choza- y sin más salió de la habitación en la que había estado la noche anterior, convenciendo a Li y consiguiéndolo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Bajaron del bonito convertible negro de Eriol, ya que Shaoran se había negado en sacar el auto del mismo modelo pero rojo, alegando que sería penoso que lo reconocieran.

Tragó saliva ruidosamente- ¿Aquí es?- la pregunta fue despectiva hacia el lugar.

"Dance Academy" era el sencillo nombre del lugar al que habían llegado, había una valla enorme con letras doradas que daba a conocer los horarios y costos, una fachada simple, en un vecindario alejado.

-Sí, es lo mejor que pude encontrar de un día para otro, además no es muy concurrida y no serás reconocido, ¿era lo que querías, no?- aveces Eriol solo quería golpear a Shaoran hasta dejarlo inconsciente y aun mejor, callado y lo extraño era que a ambos les pasaba esa posibilidad por la cabeza, justo en ese momento.

-Vamos- cortó Li.

El lugar era mucho más elegante y bonito de lo que parecía, había parejas bailando al ritmo de la salsa, todos con finos y delicados movimientos. Había jóvenes como ellos con chicas charlando mientras se ponían sus zapatillas de bailes, era un lugar acogedor.

Se dirigieron a la recepción, atendida por una linda chica de cabello negro, largo y bonitos ojos amistas.

-Hola- Eriol enmudeció por un momento, no sabía si era por los nervios de dejar a Li solo ahí, o por le bella sonrisa que la joven le ofreció y el correspondió de inmediato- soy Eriol Hiiragizawa, llame ayer por la tarde para solicitar un nuevo ingreso- sonrió.

-Oh, claro, soy Tomoyo Daidôji…lo lamento no me encontraba aquí ayer- comentaba la joven mientras buscaba unos papeles- aquí esta. Si, efectivamente, pero el recibo dice: Shaoran Li, pero la llamada fue tuya…yo, creo que hubo un error, lo lamen…-pero guardó silencio, cuando sintió una cálida mano sobre la suya.

-No te disculpes, no es ningún error, la solicitud es para mi amigo- y del amigo, ni las luces- Shaoran- y nadie aparecía- disculpa…-le regaló una sonrisita cómplice a Tomoyo-¡SHAORAN!- y ahora sí, un joven castaño apareció con una sonrisa burlona.

-Sí, la solicitud es mía…- se ruborizó.

Tomoyo solo atinó a reír, y es que la escena no daba para más, un castaño enfurruñado y un moreno súper atractivo, a su parecer, discutiendo.

-Bien, solo necesito unos datos de rutina- sacó un hoja amarilla con preguntas y espacios- me dirías tu edad, por favor.

-17 años.

-¿Eres alérgico a algo?

-A Hiiragizawa, pero él no importa- Mirada asesina por parte de Eriol y una divertida de Tomoyo- ¡ah! Y a las fresas.

-Bien, ¿Cuáles son tus motivos para entrar a la academia y solicitar cursos de baile?

-Yo…-se quedó en blanco, y es que en realidad sabía que Eriol le había dicho que era algo bueno, pero no sabía bien el porqué- Pues…-Eriol salió al rescate.

-Verás, Li practica soccer, pero últimamente tuvo un problema con su equilibrio y supimos que el baile es una forma de recuperarlo, parece la mejor alternativa- sonrisa a Tomoyo.

-De acuerdo, entonces te llevaré con tu instructora, pagaste por adelantado y solicitaste cursos avanzados, así que te tocará con la mejor profesora que tenemos, es muy joven pero con mucha experiencia, de hecho tiene tu edad y la mía,- narraba Tomoyo, mientras el moreno y el castaño la seguían y escuchaban su discurso, uno más interesado que el otro- llegamos- abrió una puerta corrediza color negro e hizo pasar a Li solo- suerte.

El cuarto era algo oscuro, pero se veía todo bien, excepto a la famosa instructora, ¿Por qué? "porque la tonta, no está" pensó Li cansado, pero antes de que pensara algo más algo golpeó su pie y se percato de un bulto tirado en el suelo.

-Pero… ¿Qué es esta cosa?

-¡Mas respeto malcriado, que soy tu profesora!- y Shaoran pudo ver a una chica mas bajita que él, le llegaba como a la nariz, de cabello marrón, mas bien, castaño claro y unos penetrantes y hermosos ojos verdes, que a él le parecieron similares a dos esmeraldas- Y ¿bueno?

-¿Ah?, ah sí, tú tienes que enseñarme a bailar,- hizo énfasis en la última palabra- aunque creo que con esa agilidad de foca, será tipo: misión imposible- y se carcajeó.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-****-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Habían pasado dos días desde conocerlo, pero ella sentía que había sido todo un día antes, la clase la había dejado agotada, el chico era un…un, bueno un burro bailaba mejor que él, y qué decir de su carácter, malcriado, con aires de superioridad y su estúpida mirada, su cuerpo de sueño y su espalda ancha, y… ¿Qué no lo estaba insultando?

-¡Sakura!- esa voz, Tôya era el hermano más cuidadoso, sobre protector y fastidioso del mundo, y ella la afortunada ganadora del premio.

-Ya voy- contestó para sí misma, colocando su almohadón rosado sobre su cabeza, despeinando, su ya, alborotado cabello.

-¡MONSTRUO! ¿Te darás prisa?- gritó impaciente el joven Kinomoto- Llegarás tarde al colegio, además te tengo un notición.

-¡Ya casi estoy lista!- gritó ella desde la cama- Otro día- susurró y se levantó de su cómodo colchón, se puso sus pantuflas y se dirigió al baño- Dios, parezco una muerta, con mucho estilo si puedo decir, pero, ¡ah, que ojeras tengo!- se rió de sus aspecto, y así era ella, despreocupada y algo rebelde, siempre positiva, era la alegría de la mansión Kinomoto.

Se puso su uniforme del colegio, era algo elegante pero muy colegial al mismo tiempo. Bajó hacia la cocina para desayunar con su hermano, seguro su padre ya se había marchado a trabajar.

-Señorita Sakura, buenos días- saludó amable una mujer.

-Buenos días, Juki. Buenos días, hermano- pasó su mirada a un desinteresado Tôya- ¿Qué lees?- preguntó mientras se sentaba en su lugar habitual en la mesita de la cocina.

-Pues… ¿Qué crees?- Tôya sabía que Sakura era una curiosa, y el, bueno, el había venido al mundo para fastidiarla o tal vez viceversa- Tu instituto…-Sakura le veía impaciente mientras el hojeaba el diario divertido- dejó de ser solo para niñitas- Sakura casi se atragantaba con su bollito- como lo oyes, monstruo, tu colegio es ahora mixto, mira, escucha esto- Tôya imitó una excelente voz de "Señor-Viejo"- La prestigiosa academia "Fly Away" ha decidido juntar sus dos secciones, para convertirse en una sola gran institución, jóvenes y jovencitas podrán convivir desde hoy en el mismo plantel- seguía leyendo sin parar, hasta que un pan se estrello en su ojo- ¡Hey, mocosa!

-Ya entendí, y ni que fuera la gran cosa, son solo chicos- dijo indiferente.

-Sí, con eso de que ahora eres bailarina, por tu caprichito- el pan volador regreso, ahora a su cabeza- ¡Sakura!

-Se me resbaló, y para que lo sepas, es un empleo. Que tú seas un mantenido no es excusa para que yo siga tus malos pasos.- fingió una cara de ofendida, mientras veía como su hermano intentaba protestar y Juki solo reía sin parar- además, es una manera de independizarme y antes de que digas nada, cállate y come que ya es tarde.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-****-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sakura pasó por Tomoyo junto con Wei, su chofer. El trayecto fue corto, ambas iban hablando de cosas banales y de lo emocionadas que estaban por poder convivir con chicos en la escuela, no es que fueran unas desesperadas hambrientas de romance, pero era algo aburrido ver solo chicas en el colegio.

Al llegar, ambas se despidieron de Wei y caminaron lentamente a la entrada.

-Sakura, no es… ¿es él?- Tomoyo hablaba consigo misma.

-¿Eh?- Sakura se giró para poder entender de que hablaba su mejor amiga y fue cuando lo vio, con su mismo uniforme, solo que usando un pantalón y corbata, a diferencia de ella con su falda y su moño… ¡Su estúpido alumno de Baile, el mismo que la había llamado foca, estaba allí, parado enfrente de ella!- Es ¿Li Shaoran?- preguntó, aun sabiendo la respuesta.

-¡Oh si!, debe ser emocionante ver a tu pupilo en la escuela, y por lo que sé, es de nuestra edad, se seguro que va en nuestra clase… ¿Sakura?-la sacudió, pero la castaña estaba con la vista perdida en el horizonte, recordando un hecho algo perturbador y tonto.

**Flash Back.**

_-¿Ah?, ah sí, tú tienes que enseñarme a bailar,- hizo énfasis en la última palabra- aunque creo que con esa agilidad de foca, será tipo: misión imposible- y se carcajeó._

_-¡Escucha niño, la maestra soy yo, la que manda, tu el alumno, el que obedece!- estaba a punto de golpearlo, pero no echaría a perder su esfuerzo y mucho menos defraudaría a Tomoyo, quien se había metido a trabajar con ella de apoyo.- Sigamos, ¿de acuerdo? _

_-Claro- respondió el chico con simpleza._

_-¿Qué deseas aprender?_

_-Lo que tu gustes enseñarme- contestó algo cansado de la situación, pero Sakura se tomó la respuesta del chico muy literal, ofendiéndose._

_-¡Pervertido!- Shaoran no supo cómo, pero tenía a una maestra enfurecida cacheteándolo- No puedo creer que me hables así, ¿en dónde está tu respeto? ¿Perdido en Bahamas? _

_-¿¡Estás loca!? Lo dije en un sentido normal de alumno a profesora, no puedo creer que seas una sexo-obsesionada y peor aún, con complejo de santurrona, ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Diez años? _

_-No tarado, tengo 17- estaba a punto de golpearlo de nuevo, pero la mano masculina la detuvo._

_-Escucha, no quiero pelear, solo quiero aprender esta tontería y largarme, no pretendo caerte bien, no quiero tu amistad, aceptación o algo así, te agradecería que solo te limitases a ignorarme y enseñarme- dijo el sin complicarse. _

_Sakura estaba helada, el era tan…arrogante, frio, maleducado, y todos los sinónimos de __**desagradable**__. _

**End Flash Back. **

-Perdona, ¿Qué me decías?

-¡Sakura! Te quedaste ida en tu mundo. Te estaba diciendo que vi a tu alumno de baile, pero- volteó a todas partes- parece que ya no más. Entremos a clase ¿vale?- Sakura solo asintió y fue arrastrada por Tomoyo al salón.

La clase era lo más aburrido del mundo, todas las chicas sumidas en su conversación de lo realizado en el fin de semana, la profesora de matemáticas solo dictaba fórmulas y hablaba de cómo su materia era lo más genial del mundo. "Gracias al cielo" pensó Sakura, cuando alguien tocaba la puerta de su aula.

-Adelante- la profesora estaba harta de que siempre en su clase todas las interrupciones llegaran. Observó quien entraba y se acomodó su peinado. -Director Nakamura, pase, por favor.

-Gracias señorita Nari, bien jovencitas saben que no es de mi estilo hablar y hablar sin parar- todas las alumnas rodaron los ojos- así que iré directo al grano- abrió un poco la puerta por la que hacía unos segundos él había pasado- les presento a sus nuevos compañeros- dejando ver a 18 alumnos de muy buen porte.

Sakura casi se cae de su pupitre cuando notó quien era el penúltimo de la fila… su infierno personal estaba enfrente de ella, con un semblante de lo mas despreocupado.- Tomoyo- susurró a su amiga, que se encontraba delante de ella, quien volteó sutilmente- ¿es quien creo que es?

-¡Sí!- aplaudió sin hacer ruido- es el chico guapísimo al que le das clases- observó a los muchachos sin prestar atención al discurso que el director les daba- ¡oh dios! También viene su amigo, el joven de gafas, que emocionante ¿no lo crees?

-No- y agacho su cabeza escondiéndola entre sus manos. El chico le causaba mucho daño emocional, por así decirlo, era tan insoportable, lo tenía que ver los sábados por la mañana y peor aún, en su mismo colegio y salón de clases, ¿Qué seguía? ¿Verlo en clases vespertinas?

-Bueno, eso es todo, espero y se acoplen muy bien. Buen día de estudio y trabajo alumnos- finalizó el director yéndose.

La señorita Nari tenía una nueva lista en sus manos. Nuevos alumnos. Nueva asignación de sitios.

-Bien, Jóvenes, veamos…-checó la nueva lista y comenzó a hablar- Quiero a…-asigno asientos a cada uno de los alumnos, solo dejando a seis excluidos- veamos, Daidôji me gustaría verte con Fujiwara, Hiiragizawa con Yoshida y Kinomoto con Li- Sakura estuvo a punto de protestar, pero al intentar hacerlo levanto su mirada y encontró unos ojos marrones penetrantes, que la observaban detenidamente. Comenzó a sudar frio.

Shaoran ni siquiera había notado su presencia, pero en ese segundo, al ver esos ojos "que tonto soy" se dijo por no haberla reconocido, su maestra de baile, de seguro y esa niña ya había corrido el chisme por toda la instalación. No quedaba remedio, se sentó en su nuevo pupitre con su nueva compañera.

-Así que vamos al mismo instituto ¿eh?- intentó no ser grosero y ganársela, tal vez aun podía salvar su secreto, pero ella lo ignoró olímpicamente- no sabía que fueses tan callada, me extraña, en clase de…-se calló- eres un merolico.

-Me limito a ignorarte, es lo que me pediste y lo hago- corto feliz la castaña sin siquiera voltearlo a ver. Ese sí que era su día había sonado más frio de lo que esperaba. Se felicito complacida a sí misma. Pero toda la alegría desapareció cuando noto que la ignorada era ella y el castaño estaba tomando nota de la clase. "Tarado" pensó y lo imitó.

Mientras la castaña estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, su mejor amiga estaba entretenida en dejar de ser acosada por su nuevo compañero.

-Fujiwara, yo…deberías tomar notas- intentó sonar convincente siendo observada por su guapo compañero. Takuma Fujiwara era un bombón en toda la extensión de la palabra, alto, de cuerpo bien formado y unos bonitos ojos verde aguamarina. Cabello castaño claro llegando casi al rubio, desordenado y con una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera, menos a ella- no quiero que te pongan un aviso.

-No te preocupes, hermosa. No soy de esos que van por la vida viendo los reportitos del colegio,- se acerco un poco a ella- digamos que me fijo en cosas más importantes, como en…chicas guapas- Tomoyo solo le veía sin expresión alguna en el rostro y el la miraba divertido- como tu- sentenció.

-Muchas gracias- dijo ella sin darle vueltas al asunto e intentando dejar el coqueteo de lado- pero en este momento no tengo tiempo para tener una relación y llevamos- observó su reloj de muñeca- 23 minutos conociéndonos, no creo que el amor surja así de la nada como por arte de magia Fujiwara- el chico iba a quejarse pero la profesora les envió una mirada desaprobatoria y ambos guardaron silencio.

El rubio empezó a escribir algo apresurado en su libreta y arranco con cuidado el pedazo de hoja blanca. Tomo la notita y se la paso a Tomoyo, quien la recibió confundida.

"Puedes llamarme solo Takuma, linda. Sé que muchos corazones quedaran destrozados pero ya estoy flechado. Por cierto soy un excelente mago" Tomoyo solo sonrió, el chico era un Casanova y ella su próxima víctima.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-****-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Hace mucho calor, la corbata me pica, quiero ir al baño, estúpida nueva escuela- el castaño estaba dando vueltas en círculos bajo la sombra de un árbol, siendo observado por sus amigos. El moreno reía divertido y el rubio veía el cielo.

-Shaoran, estamos bajo la sombra de un árbol.- enumeraba con sus dedos -La corbata ni siquiera entra en contacto con tu piel y el baño está bastante cerca. ¡Ah! Y sobrevivirás Li, es el mismo colegio, solo que con chicas- Eriol tenía ganas de darle un merecido coscorrón a su mejor amigo.

-Perdón, es que esa chiquilla, la enana que me da clases, es mi compañera y me puso los nervios de punta…-suspiró, se levantó de su lugar en el césped junto a sus amigos- iré al baño, necesito lavarme la cara y el jugo está haciendo efectos.

Takuma y Eriol estaban callados observando el pasto artificial, no tenían muchas cosas en común pero eran buenos amigos. En realidad la única persona que había en común en ellos era Li, porque en realidad eran polos opuestos.

-Adiós, señorita- coqueteaba Takuma con la primer chica que pasaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Nunca cambias Fujiwara.-movió su cabeza negativamente- Te vi platicando con Tomoyo en la mañana en clases ¿ya tan rápido están saliendo?- Eriol no pudo esconder la curiosidad que sentía.

-Así que sabes su nombre, pues no me extraña, es una chica muy guapa, su cabello largo y oscuro,-suspiró y sonrió de forma…pervertida- esos ojos hermosos y sobre todo esas curvas de en sueño ¿apoco no le habías echado una_ hojeada_? – preguntaba el rubio con estrellas en sus ojos.

-Eres tan lógico.-no le quedaba más que mofarse- Es verdad, es una chica muy mona, pero no te has fijado en lo que realmente vale la pena, lo que lleva adentro…

-Supongo que ropa interior, genio- refutó Fujiwara con fastidio.

-No eso Takuma, me refiero a como es en realidad, sus gustos, sentimientos… se que suena cursi y que estoy hablando como si fuera lo que no soy, pero bueno…es lo que al final vale- suspiró.

-Creo que a mi edad eso me va y me viene, si la chica está dispuesta a _ya sabes que_ yo tendré que darle el gusto- y antes de que Eriol pudiera decir algo el rubio hizo un gesto evasivo con la mano y siguió saludando a las chicas que desfilaban delante de él.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-****-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

No era un psicópata, ni muchos menos un obsesivo, pero había llegado hasta ahí y por mala suerte la chica tenía una voz de pito insoportable y todo lo que decía se escuchaba. Estaba como un criminal detrás de los arbustos del jardín escuchando una conversación de dos chicas y lo peor ¡Escondido!

-Creo que renunciaré- decía una derrotada Sakura estirando sus brazos a lo largo de la mesa.

-Sakura, me parece infantil renunciar… ni si quiera le conoces bien, puede que él sea agradable, parecía un chico simpático, es guapo y de nuestra edad,- animaba su amiga- no tiene tan mala finta, pero es tu decisión. Solo ten en cuenta que es el tercer trabajo al que renunciarás- mordió su emparedado.

-Es verdad. No lo conozco a fondo, es solo mi alumno y no tengo porque ser su amiga, no soy una idiota cobarde que irá por la vida huyendo solo porque un chico le gritó feo. No señor- se levantó de su silla para pararse en esta- esa no es la Sakura Kinomoto que yo conozco- Shaoran solo veía fastidiado la escenita- y no me rendiré, oh no. Decidido - sale de música de introducción el himno de Japón (N/A: se me ocurrió xD) y Tomoyo suspiraba, Sakura era así.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-****-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sábado. Como odiaba ella ese estúpido día y era uno de ellos.

-Al mal tipo- se levantó de su cama- o tiempo, debemos darle buena cara- avanzó hasta su tocador y cepilló su cabello castaño.

La semana no había sido tan mala después de todo. El chico nuevo, el guapo con anteojos conversó con ellas y era muy agradable al igual que el rubio, después de todo el castaño no era tan malo como pensaba, tal vez solo estaba asustado por tener que bailar y ella le ayudaría a superar el miedo. Ese sábado prometía ser un gran día

No había nadie en casa, su hermano y su padre salieron temprano en la mañana y no tenia apetito así que decidió llegar temprano a su trabajo.

Wei la llevó y le dijo que pasaría por ella a la hora acordada.

La academia estaba casi desierta pues faltaban más de veinte minutos para que las clases comenzaran. Solo estaba el administrador, la dueña y su mejor amiga Tomoyo, la nueva e inexperta recepcionista.

-¡Tomoyo!- llegó corriendo hacia la morena y le dio un dulce abrazo que fue correspondido- ¿llevas mucho esperando?

-Ya sabes que me gusta ser puntual.-Hizo un movimiento de despreocupación con la mano- Llevo si a caso unos diez minutos. Luces animada ¿Qué sucede?- Tomoyo no puedo evitar sonreír al recordar el último sábado que había estado en ese mismo lugar y la castaña casi muere de un coraje.

-Creo que le pondré buena cara a esto de las clases particulares de Li, no es tan mal chico después de todo…supongo- dudó y comenzó a reír junto a su amiga.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-****-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**

* * *

**

**Hasta aquí. No se si sea un fic de muchos capis, un simple two-shoot, en realidad no sé que hago aquí jajaja.**

**Acepto de todito, flores, aplausos, chocolates por mensagería (si vives lejos!) y hasta tomatazos para una ensalada. Muchos saludos y mis mejores deseos, felices vacaciones. Sin más, me despido, un bechote :)**

**Karla-Chan.**


	2. ¡Puedes aprender a bailar!

**¡HOLA! a todos y cada uno de ustedes, debo decir que estoy muy emocionada y subiré el fic lo más rápido que pueda antes de entrar a la prepa y tener ocupaciones que me impidan concluirlo. Recibí 6 reviews y estoy muy feliz por ello... ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! enserio, gracias. Aquí el capítulo dos, espero les guste ;)**

**Card Captor Sakura NO es de mi pertenencia, es solo de CLAMP y es mejor así, jojo.**

**

* * *

**

Se había levantado temprano ese sábado, no podía seguir con esa actitud de niño. Él quería participar en los intercolegiales de soccer, y si la única forma de lograrlo era bailar, lo haría.

-que menuda tontería. Tener que bailar para poder hacer lo que me gusta,- se encontraba viéndose en el espejo mientras se ponía su camisa verde con rayas blancas horizontales- bien dicen que para ganar primero debes perder algo.- secó su cabello frotándolo con la toalla y se dispuso a salir de su recamara. Bajó las largas escaleras y encontró a Naoko con una charola enorme llena de comida.

-Naoko ¿Qué es todo esto?- se posicionó frente a ella.

-Li, sabes que eres como un hijo para mí y me enteré del esfuerzo tan grande que estás haciendo- "estúpido Eriol" pensó Shaoran- y creo que debes alimentarte bien, podrías cansarte.

-Gracias, pero no te debes preocupar- le sonrió de una manera que cautivaría a cualquiera- por mí, son solo clasecitas de baile, no es cosa del otro mundo.

-¿Baile? Eriol me dijo que entrenabas horas extra…-Li se puso pálido, después azul, y luego adquirió las tonalidades del arcoíris. "Soy un tonto, Eriol jamás revelaría mi secreto, y mira, termino rebelándolo yo. Soy un ingenuo"- me parece- la anciana soltó una carcajada- bien que hagas eso, demuestra que eres un jovencito que se esfuerza. Pero dime ¿Por qué bailas? Que yo sepa, lo detestas con el corazón.

-Es porque mi futbol es malo, es una manera de que mejore mi juego…-miró a todos lados como buscando una vía de escape o una excusa para abandonar el interrogatorio- debo irme- en su reloj de muñeca se marcaban las 6:20 A.M.- ya es muy tarde y no quiero ser impuntual.- le dio un abrazo a su nana y salió corriendo- ¡Adiós Naoko!- gritó mientras iba a su cochera. La mujer solo sonrió, era tan tierno.

El castaño subió a su auto, ese día iría solo a sus clases, Eriol tenía una comida importante con amistades de su familia. "Pobre Eriol" pensó mientras conducía, la vida de su mejor amigo le parecía tan tediosa, siempre tan educado y cordial, no podía decir lo que él quería porque había de por medio una imagen que cuidar, igual que el…pero simplemente el no podía quedarse callado, le era tan difícil.

Conducía a una velocidad alta, no porque tuviera prisa, simplemente le gustaba el viento chocando contra su cara. Llegó dos minutos antes. Entró a la academia y como el primer sábado, Tomoyo se encontraba atendiendo la recepción, en ese momento charlaba con una pareja. Buscó con su mirada a su maestra y no la divisó por ningún lugar.

Se giró y caminó hasta su salón, más bien a la puerta negra corrediza en la que siempre estaba detrás, Sakura y encontró a su instructora de baile danzando con un tipo, ella llevaba unos pantalones deportivos negros que estaban bastante ceñidos a su cuerpo para _su_ gusto, el hombre con el que bailaba la tomaba de su fina y estrecha cintura, mientras ella enredaba sus brazos en el cuello del sujeto. Algo en el explotó, no eran celos, si no coraje porque lo cambió, de seguro lo iban a mandar con una anciana, y él había pagado para tener a la mejor maestra, era solo _molestia _no _celos_.

Se acercó a la castaña y a su compañero.

-Disculpa, Sakura…pero tienes una clase que darme- se puso al lado de ella y analizó al joven que la acompañaba, no era la gran cosa…pero ahora que le veía bien ¡Era Setzuma! El chico que el intercolegial pasado lo había derribado a propósito y su eterno rival en el cancha ¿Qué hacia ese, con **su** maestra? –Setzuma…- ¡Le robó a su profesora y para colmo sabía su secreto o no taraba en descubrirlo!

-Li, que alegría verte,- dijo el pelirrojo soltando a Sakura y estirando la mano para recibir un apretón de Shaoran, claro que ese contacto nunca se realizó. Setzuma Ichida era el capitán del equipo de soccer de la preparatoria "Gold Eagle" y el oponente número uno en el campo de juego de Shaoran.- parece que a ti no te da gusto, dime ¿Qué haces aquí? Que yo sepa, tú odias el baile ¿estás recogiendo a alguna chica?

-Yo…verás, he perdido una apuesta- "buena excusa" Sakura le miró perpleja y Setzuma divertido- y tengo que aprender a bailar, no aprender o bueno, solo venir a clases durante un periodo, Takuma me obligó y debo cumplirle, después de todo…di mi palabra- soltó, no muy convencido, pero parecía que Ichida se había tragado su cuento, a diferencia de la castaña que lo veía incrédula.

-Te deseo mucha suerte, estas en buenas manos, Sakura se mueve como ángel en el cielo en esta pista. Nos vemos Sakura- le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras ella le daba un abrazo de oso y se despidió de Li con un movimiento de cabeza- hasta pronto Li.

Ambos castaños vieron como el pelirrojo se alejaba y se vieron a los ojos por una fracción de segundo que les pareció eterna.

-Parece que se llevan muy bien- dijo Li, como quien no quiere la cosa (N:A: es un dicho muy utilizado en México, es como decir…"Como no queriendo")

-Así es, es mi pareja- Sakura había ido a la esquina del salón para ponerse una falda encima de sus pantaloncillos de deporte.

-¿_Pareja_?- parpadeó- Ah…no lo sabía- Shaoran se acercó a ella.

-No pareja de pareja- sonrió la castaña- es mi compañero de baile.

-Creí que **tu** compañero de baile era **yo**- dijo viéndola con el ceño fruncido mientras ella se hacia una coleta de caballo.

-No, en realidad no lo eres, eres solo mi alumno, al final de clases, es decir en vacaciones de verano, la academia da un festival demostrativo en el que se dan premios y esas cosas- rió de forma soñadora- a los ganadores. Me emociona mucho poder participar y bueno, Setzuma es un gran bailarín y se ofreció a ayudarme, claro que no estoy loca y acepte de inmediato.

-No sabía eso- comentó pensativo- y me parece bien que tengas ganas de hacerlo…creo que deberíamos comenzar, si no te molesta.

-Claro,- dijo ella mientras lo tomaba las maños del castaño con las de ella. Shaoran estaba bastante sonrojado.- mira, lo primero que debemos hacer es saber cómo tomar a la pareja- agarró las manos de Shaoran y las instalo en la cintura de ella.- de manera adecuada, debes levantar el mentón un poco,- el obedeció- perfecto. Ahora, yo hare mi parte- y enredo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Li- así. Ahora, bailemos, muéstrame tus pasos Shaoran.

Li estaba sumamente e nervioso y sonrojado en ese momento; el rostro de Sakura estaba a dos centímetros del suyo. Lo peor del caso era que él no sabía bailar nada de nada, y le daba mucha pena confesárselo a su maestra. Estaba paralizado sin moverse.

-Sé que no te agrado mucho, pero al menos podrías obedecerme- frunció el seño- Shaoran, por favor…

-¡No sé bailar!- gritó un poco molesto, sus ojos estaban viendo al suelo y su color, bueno en una competencia, él le ganaba a un tomate.

Sakura le sonrió dulcemente y se apartó de su lado. Fue donde estaba su aparato de sonido y puso una música lenta, rítmica.

-Bien, debiste decirlo antes…-se acercó a él y tomaron la posición en la que se encontraban antes de la confesión del castaño- escucha, lamento que no me tengas confianza y sé que en parte fue mi culpa, podríamos llevarnos mejor, si quieres. No es tan difícil. ¡Puedes aprender a bailar!

-Seguro- Sakura se movió y el la siguió. Intentaba con todo su empeño conseguir bailar, por él, por su orgullo, para demostrar que era mejor que Ichida y patearle el trasero en la cancha y en la pista.

-¡Auch! Mi pie- Sakura se quejó mientras Shaoran estaba a punto de morir de vergüenza, la había pisado, él pesaba mucho más que ella y de seguro la había lastimando. Hizo un ademan de ayudarla con el equilibrio pero ella lo detuvo- No te preocupes, no quedé invalidad, tampoco soy una foca- recordó como él la había llamado la semana pasada y el solo frunció el seño- no seas miedoso Li, no pasa nada, sigamos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-****-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Estaba muy aburrida leyendo una revista de modas, mientras tomaba un vaso de agua. Una música muy agradable la sacó de su trance, era "Life is wonderful" de Jason Mraz, es decir su celular, buscó su bolso y lo tomó en manos oprimiendo el botón verde.

-¿Hola?- escuchó la voz a través del articular- Mamá, dime que pasa…-su madre hablaba sin parar- ya veo, no sé si pueda…-le preguntaré a mi jefa, igual te amo. Te regreso la llamada.

La llama había sido de Sonomi Daidôji, su madre. Era una mujer admirable, empresaria, había criado a su hija sola, pues su esposo había fallecido cuando Tomoyo era apenas una niña pequeña.

Se dirigió donde su jefa y tocó la puerta, recibió respuesta y pasó.

-Señora Kahuamura, disculpe las molestias, pero verá…me ha llamado mi madre y me avisó que tenemos una comida muy importante con unos amigos…no sé si usted me podría dar autorización para salir antes.- dudó.

-Tomoyo, nunca has dado un problema desde tus tres semanas trabajando aquí y los clientes hablan maravillas de ti, claro que puedes ir- dijo la mujer desde su asiento tras el gran escritorio de roble- y mándale un saludo a tu madre, el otro día compré uno de sus juguetes a mi nieta y quedó encantada.

-Lo haré, muchas gracias- hizo una reverencia y salió de la oficina.

Regresó a su lugar en la recepción. Buscó una hoja de papel y un bolígrafo y comenzó a escribir una nota a Sakura, la cual le dejaría en la mesa para avisar porque se había ido sin ella.

"Sakura, lo lamento. Tenía un asunto con mi madre y sabes que ella no acepta un no por respuesta, espero llegues bien a casa y en la noche te llamo.

Con cariño, Tomoyo"

Dobló la nota y en la cara visible escribió con su mejor letra: Sakura K.

Tomó su bolso y salió de la academia, iba a llamar a su chofer, pero tampoco era una buena para nada y decidió coger un taxi para no demorarse.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-****-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Lo hice de nuevo, perdona- Shaoran estaba más que avergonzado, era el colmo, no habían si quiera comenzado con pasos básicos porque su gracia de pato estaba presente.

-¡Ya sé!- Sakura levantó su dedo índice y le tapó los ojos al castaño poniéndose detrás del él- haremos un ejercicio de confianza, tu cuerpo aun no se suelta porque no confías en mi…-se acercó a su oído y comenzó a hablar. Shaoran creyó sudar.- veamos ¿me dirás la verdadera razón por la que estás aquí? O esperas que me trague tu mentira ¿Eh Li?

-Yo…voy en el equipo de futbol, y mi equilibrio está mal y necesito obtenerlo y Eriol me dijo que bailando lo recuperaría- suspiró y cuando lo hizo aspiró el dulce aroma a vainilla que Sakura desprendía.

-Ya veo, lo que necesitas es mambo.-dijo y lo soltó para darle una palmada en la espalda- pero bueno- su reloj de muñeca marcaba que eran las 10:00 A.M.- la clase terminó, así que yo debo irme porque debo practicar…

-¿Con Ichida?- Shaoran dijo el apellido con desprecio. Sakura asintió- De acuerdo…

Sakura pasó al lado del castaño para ir a buscar sus cosas, pero cuando sus brazos rozaron el castaño sujeto su muñeca y la giro para poder vela a los ojos.

-¿Me darías clases vespertinas?- soltó ruborizado por tener que pedirle un favor a su maestra y nueva compañera del colegio.

-Yo…- Sakura se había perdido en la conversación, parpadeó dos veces- claro, llama mañana, o mejor el lunes y arregla todo, no te preocupes,- se soltó del agarre de Li- Nos vemos.- dijo para así marcharse del salón, dejando a Shaoran solo.

El castaño estaba solo en el salón, con el corazón acelerado y sonrojado. "Es por tener que rebajarme a pedirle favorcitos a Sakura, es todo"

**

* * *

**

Aquí termina el capi dos, espero les haya gustado, no quede muy satisfecha a decir verdad pero hice lo mejor que pude. Cómo verán el pequeño Setzu es un nuevo personaje que hará que a Shaoran se le caigan los cabellos de coraje, bah es broma, pero creo que jugará un papel fundamental... no me ocupé mucho de Tomoyo y de Eriol porque quería darles mucho tiempo a Sakura y Shaoran, pero a la próxima EriolxTomoyo cien porciento segura, les parece? y bueno ya saben, lo de siempre, acepto elogios (SI QUIEREN T-T) y tomatazos a la cara, en fin es bueno para la piel jojo, saludines.

UN BECHOTOTOTOTOTOTOTE :)


	3. Casualidades

**HOLA! antes de todo... gracias a **ziitah-TxE- **que me explicó que mi historia le recuerda dos películas. Mi fic no es un plagio ni nada por el estilo, si me inspiré en un programa de TV llamado _Dancing with the Stars, _como ya lo había dicho jojo. De todas formas, cualquier parecido con la realidad de este fic, es pura coincidencia... si creen que es una idea robada, por dios! haganmelo saber pero no reporten el fic o algo asi, que ya me encariñé con el fic y con ustedes. Y.. ¡GRACIAS POR 13 BONITOS REVIEWS! enserio que saben como subirme el autoestima. **

Las aclaraciones de siempre, CCS no es mio, si no de CLAMP.

-Diálogos-

"Pensamientos"

_Flash Back. _

**

* * *

**

Llegó a la mansión Daidôji procurando que nadie notara que había llegado en un _taxi_, porque de seguro su madre armaría un escándalo. Subió las largas escaleras para entrar a su habitación, en la cama estaba una caja enorme de color blanco, con una nota de una caligrafía impecable encima.

"Tomoyo, te verás hermosa cariño, espero te guste. Te ama, tu madre"

Tomoyo dejó la nota al lado y sonrió, a pesar de la ausencia de su padre su madre cumplía bien el roll de ambos, era cuidadosa con ella y siempre estaba al pendiente de todo. Abrió la caja y encontró un vestido negro sin magas con un lazo blanco un poco más arriba de la cintura y una flor blanca al costado…era precioso y muy atrevido, le extrañaba que su madre le hubiera comprado algo así para una cena con amistades, de seguro todo tendrían más de cincuenta años.

Entró al baño y se dio una ducha rápida, como diría ella "un baño express". Trató de relajarse al cien por ciento, de seguro la comida sería muy aburrida y solo hablarían de negocios excluyéndola, como siempre. Su madre se empeñaba en hacerla una mujer de bien y siempre se lo decía, Tomoyo no se quejaba, pero aveces todo era tan aburrido.

Salió de su baño envuelta en una toalla rosa y vio su reflejo en el espejo sonriéndose a sí misma. Tomó el vestido nuevo en sus manos y lo observó, era muy bonito… no iba mucho con su estilo, pero al fin y al cabos se veía hermoso. Se puso su ropa interior (N/A: no crean que es un capi lemon o algo así, pero pues… todos usamos ropa interior) y encima de este su nuevo atuendo. Abrió su armario y saco unas zapatillas negras de tacón que le hacían ver mucho más alta, se miró de nuevo en el espejo y no pudo evitar sonreír, le gustaba lo que veía.

Cepillo y secó su cabello y lo dejó suelto, poniéndose una diadema blanca. Estaba poniéndose un poco de rubor cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

-¿Diga?- escuchó a su madre, otra vez- si claro, ya estoy lista…de acuerdo mamá aquí te espero. Igualmente, un beso- colgó y tomó su bolso para esperar a su madre con el chofer en el recibidor de la mansión.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-****-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Estaba tumbado en su cama viendo al cielo… pensando en la situación del salón de baile una y otra vez. ¿Estaba loco? Como iba a superar a Ichida, el era bueno en el baile y parecía agradarle mucho a Sakura, parecía que se llevaban _demasiado_ bien.

"Pienso muchas _tonterías_" pensó y de acomodó en su cama para intentar tomar una siesta o al menos despejar su mente.

"Setzuma es un gran bailarín y se ofreció a ayudarme, claro que no estoy loca y acepte de inmediato" recordó en cuanto cerró sus ojos y aventó la almohada blanca que tenía a su lado, le molestaba mucho que ese tonto le superara.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-****-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-¡Cariño, luces hermosa!- Sonomi corrió a estrechar a su hija en sus brazos- eres toda una Daidôji- Tomoyo rodó los ojos y sonrió, su madre tenía una autoestima alta…muy alta.

-Gracias madre, tu igual luces preciosa, como siempre- Sonomi hizo un gesto con la mano y sonrió. Lo que había dicho su hija era verdad, su madre era una mujer muy guapa y ese vestido color vino la hacía parecer una estrella de Hollywood.

-Vamos, no queremos hacer esperar a nuestros invitados- Tomoyo asintió y salieron de su hogar para subir al coche en el que el chofer las llevaría. Ambas iban conversando de cómo estaba Tomoyo con eso de la escuela mixta.

-¿Entonces eres feliz en tu colegio?- preguntó Sonomi mientras miraba a su hija a los ojos.

-Claro madre,-tomó las manos de su mamá- me gusta mucho, creo que me ayudará a no ser tan tímida- sonrió- y socializar mas.

-¿te llamas tímida con ese vestido tan provocativo señorita?- Sonomi se carcajeó cuando Tomoyo abrió sus ojos amistas como platos y se sonrojó.- es broma cariño… no te lo tomes tan a pecho ¿de acuerdo?- su hija asintió y sonrió por las ocurrencias de su madre.

Llegaron a un elegante restaurante en un lugar exclusivo de la ciudad. Entraron y le dijeron al joven que atendía a los recién llegados que tenían una mesa reservada y aclararon detalles. Su mesa era la más exclusiva y con una vista hermosa de un lago. Sonomi y Tomoyo se acercaron a la mesa.

La morena abrió sus ojos como platos al ver a cierto chico de ojos azules y gafas.

-¿Tomoyo?- Eriol sonrió de manera calidad y se levanto rodeando la mesa para saludarla como era debido, con un beso en la mejilla.- no esperaba encontrarte aquí.

-Ni yo a ti Eriol, me da mucha alegría verte de nuevo, aunque te vi ayer, pero yo…-Tomoyo se enredo y se sonrojo de una manera que a Eriol le pareció lo mas encantador del mundo- ya sabes.

-Disculpen- dijo Sonomi aun de pie- ¿ustedes ya se conocían?- los ancianos Hiiragizawa y la señora Daidôji pusieron atención cuando Eriol abrió la boca para comenzar a hablar.

-Señora Daidôji, por favor siéntese…- sonrió Eriol se manera ¿seductora? Al menos eso le pareció a Tomoyo. Su madre hizo caso a la sugerencia del moreno.- Tomoyo y yo vamos al mismo instituto y somos compañeros de clase, déjeme decirle que es gran chica.

-Me parece perfecto que sean amigos y tengan una buena relación- dijo la abuela de Eriol haciéndole una seña a Tomoyo para que tomara asiento, ella asintió y tomo lugar al lado del chico- porque nuestras familias se asociarán para crear una nueva empresa y bueno, ustedes las dirigirán después de que nosotros faltemos.

-No diga eso, aun le queda mucho que dar…-intervino Tomoyo- estoy segura de que su nieto hará maravillas con la compañía.- Eriol le regaló una sonrisa confidente.

-Igual que tú, eres el vivo retrato de tu padre- dijo el abuelo de Eriol, quien notó de inmediato como Tomoyo bajaba su mirada.

-Gracias…madre, señores, Eriol…disculpen debo ir al baño.- dijo para levantarse haciendo una reverencia y marcharse.

Una vez que Tomoyo se fue al tocador Eriol dijo que el también debía ir al sanitario. Encontró a Tomoyo afuera del baño sentada en un sillón de espera, cabizbaja y con la mirada perdida.

-Una bonita mirada sin sentido destroza el corazón de cualquiera- Tomoyo se sobresaltó y sonrió tristemente mientras Eriol se acercaba a ella.

-¿Puedo?- preguntó intentando no incomodar a su compañera de escuela, esta asintió y él se sentó a su lado- ¿Qué sucede?

-Lo que dijo tu abuelo…me gustaría sonreír y decirle gracias, pero no puedo…no me gusta recordar que mi padre, que él no está- posó sus manos en su cara y dejó escapar una lagrima que Eriol limpió enseguida con la yema de su dedo pulgar.

-No llores, se cómo te sientes porque mis padres tampoco están conmigo en la forma que espero…pero ellos siempre están conmigo, aquí- puso su mano derecha en donde estaba su corazón- en mi interior.- Tomoyo le sonrió e imitó la acción del moreno, al hacerlo se dio cuenta que se corazón latía con mucha fuerza.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-****-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Seguía en su cuarto, acostado en la cama pensando ahora en la molestia que sería tener que soportar cursos de baile y a Ichida, el estúpido que intentaba robarle a su maestra. El teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar pero seguro que Naoko respondería como siempre, pero hizo memoria y recordó que ella estaba en el supermercado haciendo las compras semanales. Estiró su ya largo brazo y alcanzó el aparato de comunicación.

-¿Si?- el artefacto era inalámbrico- ¿Qué pasa Takuma?- su rubio amigo le estaba diciendo que había conocido a dos lindas hermanas que lo habían invitado a salir si él llevaba a un amigo. –No estoy de humor…

_-¿¡El gran romeo no está de humor!? Amigo que no se te pegue la estupidez de Eriol…tú no eres así, si son chicas tu siempre estás dispuesto- dijo Fujiwara por el articular. _

-No, me siento un poco mal, creo que- buscó con la mirada y observó como las nubes empezaban a tapar el sol- estoy algo resfriado o tal vez tengo fiebre… no lo sé. Además lloverá en cualquier momento.

_-¿Iremos a pie o qué? No seas aguafiestas Li, diviértete.- Takuma trataba a como diera lugar de convencerlo._

-No me apetece.- dijo Shaoran intentando no sonar grosero.

_-Bueno, ya que, nos vemos amargado- dijo y colgó._

"Insoportable en ocasiones" se dijo Li a si mismo colgando.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-****-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Gracias Eriol, lamento que me veas así- se sonrojó.

-¿Así de bonita?- soltó Eriol sin pensar esperando una cachetada o una mirada fea por parte de Tomoyo pero solo recibió un beso en la mejilla.

-Eres un gran chico. ¿Vamos?- dijo ella ofreciéndole la mano, proposición que el capto de inmediato y aceptó.

-Ya lo sabía.- bromeó con una mirada arrogante.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-****-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Estaba aburrida viendo un programa de televisión en la sala de su casa. No había nadie, solo ella. Quedaba solo un minuto para que quedara rendida por su día tan cansado, pero no pudo si quiera cerrar los ojos cuando su teléfono la despertó.

-¡Qué fastidio!- se quejó mientras se levantaba del cómodo sillón beige y corría para alcanzar a contestar la llamada.- Casa de la familia Kinomoto, ¿quién habla?- escuchó esa voz y sus ojos de abrieron- ¿Shaoran?

* * *

No es un capi muy largo ni muy cortototototote, no quedé muy convencida pero igual ustedes son los que mandan jajaja... intenté meterme un poquito más con Tomoyo y Eriol y es que ellos me encantan juntos! al principio la historia sería de esta pareja, pero una cambia de parecer jojo... ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME DEJARON REVIEWS! : ziitah-TxE-, Lyons, Haruko Hinako, rukia alejandra, Sasha Kinoli, Ashaki, a anónimo jaja, ShinigamiFonsek, cami y última pero no menos importante, sakura*kaede. De verdad que ustedes me ayudan a avanzar lo más rápido posible para no dejar inconcluso mi humilde fic.

Aclaraciones en profile... MUCHOS SALUDOS.

Un bechote ;)

* * *


	4. Lluvia y ¿Un nuevo amigo?

NUEVO CAPI! me estoy apresurando mucho para terminar este fic... como dije, no quiero dejarlo incompleto y como ya entraré a preparatoria, pues bueno... me apuro me apuro jojo. ¡Mil gracias por su apoyo!

-Diálogos

"Pensamientos"

_Flash Back_

* * *

¿Cómo demonios le había podido llamar por teléfono? Había sido un error muy grande buscar en el directorio por una hora todos los apellidos con la letra "K" y encontrar a la familia Kinomoto. Que estúpido se sentía.

_-¿Shaoran?-escuchó la voz de su profesora de baile y compañera de asiento._

-Hola Sakura, lamento estarte llamando a esta hora…

_-Li, son las 6:00 P.M.- dijo ella con un tono divertido- no interrumpes nada, ¿Qué pasa?_

-Yo…-pero no pudo decir nada más porque escuchó un sonoro grito de la castaña del otro lado de la línea- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa? Sakura…

_-¡Lo siento mucho! Es que escuché un trueno- Shaoran recordó que cuando hablaba con Takuma el cielo estaba comenzando a ponerse lleno de nubes._

-¿Te da miedo?- preguntó inocentemente sin ningún deje de malicia o burla.

-_La verdad…estoy sola en casa, mi hermano Tôya está en un congreso y mi padre está trabajando… Juki se encuentra de visita en su pueblo con su familia…_

-Puedo ir a hacerte compañía, no es que tenga miedo, pero igual estoy solo.-escuchó como Sakura derribaba algo- ¿Qué se cayó?

_-Yo…lo siento- dijo la castaña agitada- claro que puedes venir, con el miedo que tengo y…-Sakura escuchó el sonido que daba a conocer que tenía una llamada esperando en la línea- espera, otra llamada…aguarda Li. _

El castaño espero paciente por 4 minutos que le parecieron una eternidad. Tal vez era el padre de Sakura, su hermano o alguien así, de su familia.

_-Listo-dijo Sakura._

-¿Era tu padre?-preguntó el chino muy curioso.

_-¡No! mi padre esta ocupadísimo, era Setzu.-Li sintió ganas de colgarle a Sakura pero no era tan maleducado, respiró y se tranquilizó. _

-¿Setzu eh?- dijo amargamente- Ya veo, deberías decirle a Setzuma que te acompañe en este día de lluvia tan frio, solo y triste…me tengo que ir, adiós.- colgó sin más.

-El solo me hablo para preguntar por…-se respondió a sí misma- los vestuarios.

Sakura solo escucho como Shaoran la dejaba hablando sola y se enfureció mucho, era tan descortés.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

La cena se estaba llevando a cabo tranquilamente. Tomoyo no podía evitar pensar en su encuentro con Eriol, el era tan dulce y considerado.

-¿Hija? Tomoyo- le llamó Sonomi, pero la morena no escuchaba, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.- Tomoyo, cariño- sacudió un poco a la aludida.

-¿Eh? Lo lamento- observó como Eriol se reía y no pudo evitar sonreír ella también- estaba ida en mis pensamientos…dime, ¿ya nos marchamos?- su madre asintió.

-Está cayendo una tormenta, y no quiero que Ed tenga problemas para llegar por nosotras.

-Si me permite señora Sonomi, para nosotros no sería ninguna molestia llevarlos hasta su casa…-dijo Eriol sonriendo a las Daidôji y a sus abuelos, quienes asintieron orgullosos de su nieto. –además ¿Ed? Podría tardar demasiado en llegar y bueno…

-Muchas gracias Eriol, eres muy amable y…- Sonomi miró de reojo a su hija, quien estaba muy concentrada la conversación- nos encantaría.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El cielo se estaba poniendo más y más oscuro, lleno de nubes, con esos tontos truenos tan fuertes como música aterradora de fondo, le recordaba tanto a la película de terror que estaban pasando…todo era tétrico. Un relámpago se escuchó y a ella la piel se le puso de gallina, y para colmo por tal estruendo la luz comenzó a parpadear, yéndose de una.

"No pasa nada" se repetía en su cabeza, mientras estaba en la sala en su cómodo sillón con las piernas arriba y sus brazos enredados alrededor de estas. Percibió un ruido pero decidió no hacer caso, estaba demasiado concentrada pensando en que le podía suceder sola, en su casa, a _oscuras_. De nuevo escuchó un ruido desde la puerta de la entrada.

-Dios…-susurró la castaña para sí misma. Subió corriendo las grandes escaleras que daban a las habitaciones, entró a la habitación de Toya y se tropezó inmediatamente al entrar.- ¡Ah!- no le importó mucho y comenzó a buscar a ciegas lo que necesitaba…lo había encontrado- Aquí esta…-sonrió de forma maliciosa y bajó a la sala de nuevo con sumo cuidado.

El timbre sonaba de forma apresurada y urgente, cosa que la alarmaba aun más. Caminó de forma sigilosa hacia la puerta de la entrada, la abrió y agarró a golpes con el bate de su hermano al sujeto.

-¡No me tacarás ni un cabello! ¿Escuchaste?- seguía golpeando con todas sus fuerzas al tipo, no le veía la cara y era lo que menos importaba. Pateó al sujeto, quien solo se cubría con las manos- ¡Toma!- dijo dándole un fuerte batazo en la cabeza, cosa que hizo que el hombre perdiera la conciencia y cayera tendido al suelo. Ella pudo apreciar su rostro- ¡Oh por dios, Li!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

La cabeza le ardía y algo olía realmente delicioso, a vainilla…ese olor. Abrió los ojos lentamente y observó esas lagunas verdes, intensas y preocupadas.

-¿¡Shaoran!?- gritó Sakura mas para sí misma que para él y lo abrazó- estaba tan preocupada por ti, ¿estás loco? Cabeza hueca, casi te mato a batazos y tu sin hablar ni nada.

-Mi cabeza- se quejó el chino una vez que la castaña lo soltó- me duele. ¿Cómo llegue aquí?- preguntó mientras observaba una habitación grande, llena de peluches, paredes rosas y purpura claro. Estaba en una cama enorme con un edredón a rayas con colores muy vivos y _femeninos_, seguro era la habitación de la chica…estaban solos… ¿solos?

-Te tuve que medio cargar y medio arrastrar- dijo juntando sus dedos índice con una expresión de culpabilidad que aceleró la respiración del castaño.- lo lamento…

-No hay problema.-evadió la verdosa mirada, sonrojado.

-Ahora que volviste a la vida…-dijo ella frunciendo el ceño y mirando a Shaoran de forma acusadora- ¿Qué necesitabas? ¿Cómo diste con mi casa?- Shaoran tragó saliva de forma ruidosa y Sakura se empezó a reír de su cara… ese chico era tan tierno.

-Yo…-escuchó que su voz salía mas ronca de lo normal y aclaró su garganta- ni te creas la gran cosa, lo que pasa es que sentí remordimientos de dejarte sola, parecías una niña pequeña asustada y decidí venir a hacerte compañía- y claro, a patearle el trasero a Ichida si estaba con su maestra- y eso.

-¿Y mi dirección?- dijo ella viéndolo directo a los ojos, turbada.

-Sakura, eres hija de Fujitaka Kinomoto, un hombre poderoso en Japón…tu casa es una mansión o algo así y pregunté- dijo sin mirarla, observando fijamente la enorme ventana del cuarto de la chica, en la que se veía la lluvia.

-Gracias- dijo ella mientras se levantaba de la cama y gateaba hasta él para darle un cálido abrazo, que Shaoran no puedo evitar corresponder- es lo más dulce que han hecho por mí, y mira que hacerlo tu… gracias Li.

-Yo…de nada- cortó al abrazo. Hizo el ademán de levantarse pero Sakura lo tomo del pecho y lo recostó de nuevo en la cama haciéndole una señal de no con su cabeza.

-No puedes levantarte… mas bien, no creo que puedas.- Sakura bajó la mirada y comenzó a llorar en silencio, Shaoran no entendía nada, lo único que quería era que la castaña parara de llorar- te traté tan mal, por poco y te mato o te rompo la pierna o algo así, cuando tu solo estabas preocupado por mi… perdóname Shaoran, por favor.

Li se había perdido en la conversación cuando escuchó la frase que sabía era verdadera… "estabas preocupado por mi" que estúpido había sido. ¡Claro que estaba preocupado! No entendía porque, pero Sakura despertaba su instinto protector. La castaña no era una suicida ni nada por el estilo, pero eso no tenía nada que ver, él quería que ella siempre estuviese bien, con esa bonita sonrisa en la cara.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Iba camino a la mansión Daidôji en el bonito auto de los Hiiragizawa. La morena iba muy callada viendo la lluvia por la ventana del coche.

Los adultos iban sumidos en su conversación, ignorando a los adolescentes, a Tomoyo no le molestaba, de hecho le gustaba no ser el centro de atención… pero él estaba con una batalla interior que no podía detener.

-¿Tomoyo?- preguntó dándole una sonrisa que ella imitó.

-Dime, Eriol.

-Me da mucho gusto conocerte realmente, no solo ver a la chica educada y modosa, si no a la verdadera… a la que sufre, se enoja y sonríe- ella amplió su sonrisa- como ahora lo haces.

-Gracias.- la morena sintió como un calor agradable invadía su pecho.- Hacia mucho que no me despejaba, y esta cena fue espectacular.

-Entonces tendré que frecuentarte más en el colegio y fuera de él, porque yo también lo pase realmente genial, _my lady_- le guiñó y ella solo pudo rodar los ojos y carcajearse.

Sonomi tenía un oído en su conversación y otro en la ajena, en la que los protagonistas eran los jóvenes. No pudo evitar sonreír y sentir algo de tristeza por su pequeña.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Creo que es mejor que me marche… no quiero que tu padre o tu hermano vayan a pensar mal.- se levantó de la cama, notando que estaba empapado.

-Al menos- se levantó también Sakura- déjame secar tu ropa, te resfriarás y ya te he causado muchas molestias- pidió.

Ambos empezaron a caminar por la casa, aun a oscuras.

-¿No será que te da miedo quedarte sola y eso es todo?- frunció el entrecejo.

-¿A mí? ¿Me crees cobarde?- la cara de Shaoran adquirió un semblante divertido- de acuerdo, si me da miedo. Pero de todas maneras no te puedo dejar ir así con esta lluvia tan fuerte.

-Tienes razón, no puedes evitar preocuparte por mi.- sonrió el chino, sintiendo cierto regocijo. Pero todo sentimiento placentero se esfumo cuando sintió una presión diminuta pero molesta en su pierna derecha.- ¡Hey! Me pisaste.

-Lo sé, no seas delicado…-comenzó a reír y avanzar mientras el chico la seguía- vamos, buscaré al menos algo que comer, no te prometo nada muy elaborado porque no hay electricidad.-el chico se encogió de hombros.

-Tu compañía es lo único que necesito para estar en paz- susurró para sí mismo, pero Sakura tenía un agudo oído y en vez de replicar al escuchar la confesión solo sonrió, era lo mismo que ella estaba pensando en sé momento.

Llegaron a la cocina, en donde Shaoran tomó asiento mientras ella buscaba algo que darle. Pasaron ocho minutos en silencio hasta que la luz regresó milagrosamente.

-¡Genial!- brincó la castaña feliz, sentándose al lado de su acompañante- mira, ya no estamos a oscuras, de verdad que hiciste que esto pasara más rápido, te lo agradezco. Para ser un egocéntrico amargado, no eres tan malo.

-Gracias por el cumplido, después de que me bombardeas con ofensas- dijo mientras Sakura sonreía y se mecía de adelante a atrás en la silla de madera.

-No te preocupes, te compensaré todas las molestias que te has tomado…

-No fue ninguna…

-¡Shhhh!- lo silenció- no será ninguna molestia, te daré clases extras gratis… después de tu entrenamiento de soccer.

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Soy amiga de Setzu ¿recuerdas?- se levantó de la silla y buscó dos tazas, una rosa y una azul. Les puso agua y las metió al horno de microondas.

-¿Amiga?- sintió una punzada _chiquita_ al escuchar el cariñoso apodo con el que Sakura se refería a su rival.

-Sí. Admito que es muy guapo y todo eso… pero no sé, aun es solo mi amigo- las tazas estaban listas, pues así avisó el aparato con el conocido "pip", ella fue por ellas y les puso un poco de café descafeinado con leche y azúcar. Le entregó la taza azul a Li.

-Gracias.

-No hay de que, ya te dije, desde ahora somos amigos- sonrió y el no pudo evitar devolverle el gesto, se sentía tan bien con la compañía de la castaña, _más_ cómodo de lo que podría _admitir._

Hablaban de cosas comunes como la escuela, lo insoportables que eran algunas clases, futbol, baile, intereses… no tenían mucho en común, pero era una plática agradable.

-Creo que debo irme, Naoko se preocupará por mí. Gracias Sakura.- se levantó y ella lo siguió.

-No hay problema, gracias a ti, nos vemos en la escuela… ¿de acuerdo?- el solo asintió y ella lo acompañó a la puerta.

Una vez que el castaño se fue, Sakura fue corriendo a su cuarto a tirarse en la cama y patalear de felicidad, como si hubiera ganado algo muy especial, y lo había hecho… el chino era _su _amigo.

* * *

Pueeeeeeeeeeees, aquí ya hubo mas de SxS... me inspiré en mi enfermedad, jojo tengo mucha gripe, por eso de bañarse en la lluvia y además le di un toque personal... porque al igual que a Sakura me da mucho miedo cuando la electricidad se va mientras llueve u//ù... tonto pero cierto. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! me animan muchísimo a seguir con esta tareita de subir fic casi a diario. ¡GRACIAS! son los mejores.

UN BESOTE :)


	5. Sentimientos

HELLO EVERYBODY.. WELL I HACE NEWS! jajaja bueno no... el ingles es mi peor idioma y no jugaré a la estadounidense. Hola a todos, me da mucho gusto actualizar... no lo hacia por mi nueva enfermedad, aunque ya estoy recuperada al cien porciento gracias a los cuidados de mi madre santa y a sus reviews y buenos deseos. LOS AMO! un besote. Como saben, CCS no es de mi propiedad si no de CLAMP y asi me gusta a mi :)

-Diálogos

"Pensamientos"

_Flash Back_

* * *

Odiaba los lunes, pero por alguna razón tenía muchas ganas de ir al colegio. Se levantó de su cama y comenzó a tararear una canción de Kris Allen llamada "No Boundaries" que antes le parecía algo soñadora, pero ahora la cantaba con emoción y una sonrisa en los labios, bailando por toda su habitación.

-¿Monstruo?- se asomó Tôya encontrando a su pequeña hermana en pijama bailando con una almohada- ¿Te drogaste?- si una vez conoció al pan volador, ahora la almohada iba por los cielos a su cabeza- ¡Hey!

-Lo siento hermano, pero siempre eres tan descortés. La puerta de toca antes de pasar- le sacó la lengua.

-Lo hice, pero con tu hermosa interpretación- rodó los ojos y fingió temblar- no me escuchaste. Venía a despertarte _como siempre_, pero por alguna extraña razón me ganaste… ¿no tiene nada que ver con la desaparición de mi bate, o si?

-Ves mucha televisión. Me ducharé, nos vemos en el desayuno hermano- y antes de que Kinomoto pudiera replicar o quejarse ella lo estaba echando de su recamara a empujones y carcajadas.

Comenzó con otra canción inventada por ella misma. Tomó una ducha de agua caliente, se relajó y una vez que el olor a jabón con espuma la envolvió, se enjuagó. Eligió su uniforme con sumo cuidado, cuidando no arrugarlo, detalle que antes no le importaba, pero ahora por una _extraña_ razón le daba cuidado, demasiado cuidado.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Estaba desayunando con su madre, ambas charlando.

-Estás muy animada hoy, cariño- dijo Sonomi dándole un sorbo a su humeante café.

-¿Te parece? Yo creo que estoy igual que siempre…-evadió Tomoyo, intentando en vano ganarle a la intuición de su madre.

-¿No tendrá nada que ver con cierto joven de anteojos, guapo y educado?- su hija casi se ahoga con su vaso de jugo de naranja y ella solo rió.- Atiné ¿cierto?

-Mamá que cosas dices.- intentó mentir, pero la mirada entrecerrada de su madre era como una inyección llamada "dime la verdad jovencita"- Si…supongo que me identifico mucho con él.

-Si yo tuviera tu edad y un amigo como Hiiragizawa, con esa cara, ese trasero y esa amabilidad, también me sentiría identificada.- dijo pícara. Tomoyo estaba roja a más no poder.

-¡Madre! ¿Qué cosas dices?- se tocó la cara y sintió el calor de sus mejillas. Hizo ademán de levantarse.

-Antes de que te vayas, hija… piensa bien en lo que te he dicho, hay muchas montañas, pero solo hay una que podemos escalar y hasta llegar a la cima.- la chica de ojos amistas sonrió y se despidió de su madre con un beso.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Iban, como siempre, juntas de camino al colegio. Ese día le tocaba a Tomoyo pasar por Sakura, y acordado y hecho, ambas iban acompañadas de Ed en el elegante coche de las Daidôji.

-Y… ¿Cómo estuvo tu fin?- Sakura siempre tenía una pregunta para romper el hielo.

-Bastante bien. Después de dejarte la nota fui a comer con mi madre y unas amistades… el punto es que la familia con la que almorcé, no eran nadie más que Eriol y sus abuelos.

-¡Vaya! Yo he visto las miraditas que él te echa… se ve tan sexy con su pantalón del colegio…-Sakura iba a seguir pero Tomoyo tosió, cosa que la castaña no entendía, hasta que noto lo interesado que Ed iba en su charla.- Parece un buen chico.

-Lo es. ¿Y tú, hiciste algo además de las clases?- la morena interrogaba mientras veía fija a su mejor amiga.

-Pues…- Sakura acarició su maletín del instituto- recibí una visita medio rara…

-¿¡Yukito!?- sonrió esperanzada la morena, ella sabía que Sakura soñaba con ser correspondida por el mejor amigo de su hermano. La castaña negó con su cabeza y Tomoyo solo la miró… esperaba que su amiga se pusiera triste, pero al contrario, sonrió.

-¡Li! ¿Lo puedes creer?- Tomoyo asintió con obviedad- ¿Eh?

-No me extraña su relación…-iba a continuar pero Ed las interrumpió, algo impropio de él, ambas lo miraron extrañadas.

-Señoritas, discúlpenme… pero como ustedes parecen tan sumidas en la plática…

-¿Si?- preguntaron al unísono la morena y la castaña.

-Llegamos.- dijo riéndose al ver como ambas chicas se sonrojaban y se disculpaban.

Bajaron del coche blanco y caminaron con sus maletines, una al lado de otra, conversaban muy a gusto sobre la clase que les tocaba al principio… pero lo bueno no dura mucho, a veces.

-¡Señoritas!- Takuma llegó directo a Tomoyo y a su mejilla, la cual besó de una forma que hubiera matado a cualquier chica de un infarto, pero con ella sus encantos no resultaban.- Sakura.- la castaña le dio un abrazo, el rubio le agradaba mucho.

-Takuma…-pero antes de que Sakura lo saludara bien o le dijera algo sintió un enorme sonrojo al ver a cierto castaño caminando por los pasillos del colegio con un _sexy_ uniforme de futbol.- ¿Por qué Li esta vestido _así?_- preguntó la castaña viendo fijamente al causante de su bochorno.

-¡Ah! Es que el entrenador lo mandó a hacer entrenamiento extra, no todos son como yo y están en excelente forma, ya saben.- el rubio ya se encontraba al lado de Tomoyo rozando su mano con la de ella, de "casualidad".

-Takuma.- se alejó Tomoyo, lo veía fijamente, como si lo quisiera reprender.

-No me culpes, la carne es muy débil. Mi mano tomo vida propia ¡lo juro!- llevó sus manos a la cabeza y montó una obra teatral en cinco segundos, la morena solo reía con una mano en sus labios y la castaña… ella admiraba _el paisaje. _

Shaoran iba caminando sin prisas y con un cansancio que era palpable a su alrededor. Más atrás venia Eriol, con el mismo uniforme, muy animado. Ambos notaron como Takuma conversaba con las chicas y decidieron acercarse.

"Puedes hablarle, ya son amigos" se animaba el castaño.

-Hola.- llegó Eriol sonriente, saludando de abrazos a la castaña y a la morena, chocó puños con el rubio.- ¿No es un poco temprano para estar en el colegio?

-Creo que sí, pero hoy Sakura venía muy animada y decidimos llegar temprano- sonrió la morena a Eriol.

Sakura estaba sumamente callada y distraída, igual que cierto castaño, y ese gran detalle no paso inadvertido por ninguno de sus amigos. La castaña veía sus zapatos como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo y Li, el observaba el cielo y sonreía de vez en cuando. Eriol notó que Takuma estaba casi abrazando a Tomoyo y no pudo evitar que sus instintos asesinos salieran a la luz, no estaba seguro de estar enamorado de la morena, pero ella le gustaba. Mucho.

-Deberíamos ir a cambiarnos, las clases ya comenzarán…-le decía a Li, quien seguía sumido en su mundo.- ¿Li?

-¿Eh?- vio a Sakura y a todos- claro Eriol, vamos.- ambos chicos se fueron caminando sin muchas ganas a las regaderas y vestidores. Eriol iba diciéndole a su mejor amigo que olía mal y lo había sacado de ahí para no hacerlo quedar mal, intentaba bromear, pero Li sabía que algo no iba muy bien.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó una vez que dejó su playera en una banca y se sentaba.- Estas… no eres tú mismo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- se sentó al lado mientras cogía una toalla y limpiaba el sudor de su cara.

-Simplemente te conozco, y no estabas muy feliz ahí afuera con las chicas y Takuma.- le arrebató la toalla y se secó también.- Que asco, es lo único a la mano… ¿Qué te pasa Eriol? Dije una tontería y no te reíste o me viste raro… ¿Quién eres? ¿En dónde está el extraño que es mi amigo?

-Un rubio lo derribó.- se levantó.- nos debemos duchar, quedan 10 minutos antes del timbre- dijo una vez que vio su reloj de muñeca.

-¿Es por Daidôji?- siguió al moreno a las regaderas.- ¿No te olvidas de algo muy importante?

-¿Ah?

-De mi prima- entró a la ducha y dejo a su amigo con un semblante ensombrecido y serio, raro en el.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Estaban en clases y no podía evitar notar la ausencia del castaño y su otro amigo. Su asiento estaba vacío sin Shaoran, se sentía… sola. Se escuchó como alguien tocaba la puerta y ella sabia quien era, de nuevo sonrió cuando esta se abrió y el chico de gafas y su compañero de lugar entraban y pedían una disculpa por la demora. Ambos entraron apresurados y tomaron asiento.

-Llegas tarde ¿así serás en las clases vespertinas?- lo miro sonriendo.

-¿Entonces si me darás las clases?- sacó su libreta. Nunca la observó.

-Me respondiste con otra pregunta Li, pero si… ahora que ya somos amigos no veo inconvenientes.- sonrojo, cortesía Kinomoto.

-¿Somos amigos?- preguntó inocente y esperanzado, ella sonrió y asintió.- Genial.

Ambos castaños estaban _concentrados_ en la clase, o al menos eso simulaban, porque ninguno podía estar en paz. Por el contrario, Tomoyo, Takuma y Eriol tenían una revolución mental.

-Eres muy mala conmigo Tomoyo, yo tanto que te quiero- el rubio hizo un puchero de lo más tierno.

-No soy mala, simplemente no he caído en tus redes… y también te quiero y mucho Takuma, pero no de la misma forma y lo sabes.- en su discurso Takuma la había tomado de la mano y ella la apartó de inmediato- Takuma…

-Solo Taku y te dejo en paz, por hoy…- mostró una blanca sonrisa.

-Vale, vale… eres insufrible ¿lo sabías?- sonrió.

-Pero soy tu insufrible.- se recostó en sus brazos para poder ver a Tomoyo de perfil, mientras ella solo se reía en voz baja.

Eriol ponía todo en sí mismo para no interrumpir la clase y el momento de conquista de Takuma; no era un posesivo ni uno de esos locos que se obsesionaban con una chica, pero Tomoyo lo hacía actuar _diferente_.

-¿Estás bien Eriol?- pregunto una chica de cabello lacio y rubio. Parecía hermana de Takuma o algo así.

-Yoshida, claro…- asintió el moreno.

-Puedes decirme Yoko… aunque no tengamos mucha relación, bueno, me agradas.- agachó la mirada, sonrojada.

-Gracias, tu a mi.- dijo el chico amable.- pongamos atención ¿de acuerdo?

-Si- estaba más que ruborizada.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-¿Clases vespertinas?- preguntó Eriol mientras comía su emparedado. Shaoran solo asintió.

Parecía el típico recreo que ellos tendrían, hablando, comiendo y haciendo bromas… solo que había algo que era diferente y había cambiado mucho. Ya no almorzaban los tres solos, si no que eran acompañados por dos chicas de su clase, Sakura Kinomoto y Tomoyo Daidôji.

-¿Cómo aceptaste ese disparate Sakura?- fingió estar alarmado el rubio.

-Bueno… no le veo lo malo- se excusó Sakura mientras saludaba a un chico que le hacia una seña con la mano.

-Takuma, cállate… la harás dudar.- le regañó Shaoran viendo de reojo a la castaña que frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué me crees tú? Hice una promesa y Sakura Kinomoto cumple lo que promete- levantó su dedo índice mientras explicaba.

Todos rieron, menos Eriol que estaba como ausente… Shaoran sabia porque, o al menos eso intuía, pero Tomoyo estaba preocupada, demasiado preocupada. Takuma notó que la situación estaba tensa… Eriol mas callado de lo normal, Tomoyo sumida en su mundo, Sakura y Shaoran jugando al más rojo y el… él no sabía cuál era su papel, pero estaba aburrido.

-¡Eh! Chicos ¿Qué tal si hacemos algo saliendo del colegio?- Propuso con una sonrisa.

-No podemos.- le recordó Sakura.

-Si quieres salir, puedes hacerlo… de todas formas yo tengo tareas atrasadas y…- Sakura lo interrumpió de golpe muy molesta.

-Ya dije que no te defraudaré y acepté esto contigo, juntos y lo haremos- le dio una palmadita en la espalda y le sonrió juguetona.

-¿Eriol? ¿Tomoyo linda, preciosa?- Eriol lo observó con desprecio, o eso sintió el, mientras que la morena lo veía con reproche ¿lo odiaban? No. Nadie odiaba a Takuma Fujiwara.

-Taku… ya te dije….

-Sí, sí, lo siento. Me dejé llevar por la emoción del momento linda, disculpa ¿entonces?

-No puedo- Eriol habló por primera vez, y lo hizo rápido y de manera brusca.

-Yo… yo tampoco puedo, lo siento- se excusó Tomoyo. Takuma iba a agregar algo más pero el timbre de entrada lo interrumpió.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Estaba en el parque, meciéndose en un columpio. Sakura estaba con Li en sus clases vespertinas particulares de baile y ella… sola. Sintió una extraña sensación de vacío al recordar la mirada que Eriol le había dado, sin ese cariño tan peculiar, como si ella fuera _otra chica cualquiera_.

"Así es mejor… no ilusionarme como una tonta" pensó mientras dejaba de mecerse para estar quieta un momento. Se sobresaltó cuando sintió que alguien empujaba su espalda y la impulsaba para ir y venir de nuevo en el columpio.

-¿Ah?- miro confundida atrás y vio un par de ojos, hermosos.

-¿Qué haces sola?- se sentó a su lado.

-Eriol… yo, estaba pensando y reflexionando algunas cosas- lo miro fijamente.

-Que madura es usted señorita Daidôji. ¿No es usted algo joven para pasar sus tardes reflexionando?- fingió voz de señor y se rió cuando Tomoyo lo hizo también.

-Lo que sucede es que… siento como si mi cabeza fuera un caos…- se sonrojó- perdón, no pretendo aburrirte… yo…

-No me aburres, por el contrario, me fascina tu conversación y tu compañía- dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Sus ojos eran sinceros, misteriosos y profundos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien… ese movimiento es bueno- Sakura estaba sentada en una banquita mientras Shaoran le mostraba sus mejores pasos.- ¡Uh! Ese es genial.

-Me siento como un tonto- estaba rojo e irritado.

-Puede que seas un tonto, pero bailas bien.- bromeó Sakura mientras se ponía de pie y a su lado- Ahora, la prueba de fuego.- tomó las manos de Shaoran y lo posicionó como en su clase pasada, estaban casi abrazados listos para bailar.

-No creo estar listo- suspiró.

-Nadie nació listo. Todos aprendemos- lo tomó y comenzó a moverse, increíblemente Li pudo seguirle el paso y dominó el baile.

-Sakura…- susurró- si resulto ser un mejor bailarín que Setzuma… accederías a cambiar de pareja y concursar conmigo?- Evitó la mierda de la castaña mientras sus mejillas ardían.

-Shaoran…

CAPI CORTO Y NO ME CONVENSIÓ MUCHO.. PERO ES LO MEJOR QUE PUDE HACER EN MIS DIAS DE ENFERMEDAD, ESPERO ME ENTIENDAN Y ME DIGAN SI LES GUSTÓ O NO, YA SABEN QUE ACEPTO CRITICAS Y TODO.. SOLO NO SEAN MUY MALITOS Y COMPRENDAN QUE SOY SOLO UNA CHICA T-T (ALGO RARA) PEQUEÑA JOJO. UN BESO A TODOS Y GRACIAS GRACIAS Y MAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!

karla - chan. un besooooooootototototototote :)


	6. ¿Contacto?

**¡HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! estaba algo perdida del mundo, lo sé y lo lamento muchísimo, pero he tenido algunos problemas con lo de la prepa y bueno, he entrado a unos cursos de inglés.. y como soy un verdadero asco ¡me he hecho bolas y me desaprecí! pero prometo no hacerlo de nuevo, por aquellos que leen mi fic y me dan animos para seguirlo... los quiero mucho! Este capi esta algo larguito en compensación a los días o semanas que me perdí u//u.. espero les guste y sea de su completo agrado, si no ya saben... tomatazos o un review jiji n.n**

-Diálogos

"Pensamientos"

_Flash Back_

* * *

No sabía cómo habían llegado a eso, pero no iba a dejarlo, le encantaba. Eriol la sujetaba fuerte de la cintura y ella tenía sus brazos alrededor el cuello masculino. El moreno presionaba delicadamente sus labios con los de ella, el contacto era cálido y tímido… hasta que la lengua del muchacho pidió entrada a la cavidad de la chica, Tomoyo sintió que sus piernas no tenían más fuerza y agradeció el soporte de los brazos del joven. Sus lenguas eran las mejores amigas, jugaban juntas en una pequeña batalla de pasión, dulzura y amor.

El chico estaba en otro mundo, se sentía feliz y completo. Su pecho sentía un cosquilleo al igual que el de su compañera. Todo era perfecto. El beso terminó y ambos tuvieron la mejor vista del mundo, ambos sonrojados y algo agitados, con la boca entreabierta y una mirada cargada de _algo_.

-Eriol…-no sabía que decir, estaba muy nerviosa y tenía algo de pena y _miedo_. Miedo de que todo hubiera sido un sueño y la mirada del chico la asustaba.

-Perdóname Tomoyo. Me deje llevar y fue un impulso, lo lamento mucho.- la chica abrió los ojos lentamente, azul y amista se encontraron… ambos con el corazón deshecho.

¿Por qué le dolía tanto? Se sentía tonta por pensar que alguien como Eriol iba a fijarse en ella, sabía que no era fea, pero tal vez lo aburría o la creía muy tonta o muy niña ¿¡Que mas daba!? La había besado y había sido maravilloso, pero se había disculpado y eso apestaba.

-Entiendo.- no lo miro a los ojos, no podía.- Creo que también me dejé llevar un poco. No estás obligado a nada y yo tampoco. Hagamos como si nada hubiese pasado y sigamos con nuestras vidas normales ¿te parece?- "No pasó nada. Para el no significo nada, pero ¿para mí?"

"Es tu obligación Eriol… no decepciones a todos, puedes sobrellevar esto"

-De acuerdo, me parece lo más sensato… pero eso no es impedimento para que te acompañe a casa ¿o sí?

-No, claro que no- hizo la mejor sonrisa que pudo y empezó a caminar junto al joven.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Solo dime que si… que si resulto mejor, lo echarás.- su mirada seguía abajo.

-¿Por qué quieres hacer eso?- lo vio fijo y le molestaba que él no la mirara- ¿Podrías levantar tu cara?

-Yo…- ni el mismo sabia el porqué de esa petición, o creía no saber.- quiero demostrarle a Setzuma que soy mejor que él en todo.- "Buena respuesta"

-No- dijo fuerte y claro. Cosa que hizo que Shaoran se sobresaltara de una.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no me usarás para probar tus idioteces de niños… no soy otra de tus fans locas porque vas en el equipo, no voy a decepcionar a Setzu solo porque- lo miro con reproche- tú quieras probar una idiotez, no ayudaré en esto y no lo siento, no hice nada malo.

-Sakura…

-No Li- tomó su bolso de la banca e iba directo a la puerta de salida, pero antes de que avanzara otro paso más se quedó paralizada. Li la abrazaba fuertemente.

-Lo siento. Tienes toda la razón, me hubiera gustado que aceptaras, pero si significaba perder tu amistad no valía la pena, discúlpame… lo que menos quiero es que me odies o no me hables, yo… es que… perdón.- tenía su cara escondida en la curvatura del cuello de la muchacha. La piel de Sakura estaba erizada y tibia y… olía delicioso, eso le gustaba.

-Shaoran…

-No, no me digas nada. Por favor discúlpame.- no se movía de su antigua posición.

-Está bien, te disculpo ya que no es tu culpa ser un cabeza hueca- rió- y además Setzu ya me estaba haciendo escenas de celos… puede que lo suplas…- la cara de Li salió de su escondite iluminada y llena de esperanza- he dicho puede- el asintió feliz y ella solo rodó los ojos con una sonrisita.

-Te puedo acompañar a casa, si quieres.

-De todas formas ya sabes donde vivo ¿eh?- Shaoran bromeó fingiendo escalofríos y ella le dio un golpecito en el pecho- prometo que no habrán batazos.

-Gracias, es bueno saberlo- ambos rieron y se encaminaron a la salida.

El auto de Shaoran estaba estacionado, rojo y brillante.

-¿Iremos en coche?- preguntó ella con algo de desilusión en su rostro.

-Bueno, no lo sé- la miro- ¿quieres ir caminando?- ella asintió rápido y muchas veces- caminemos.

El trayecto era algo largo pero no cansado, Shaoran estaba algo molesto porque todo el maldito vecindario veía a Sakura como si fueran a _comérsela,_ pero no en el sentido tan literal, si no de formas más… sucia o eso pensaba él. No ayudaba mucho que Sakura aun usara sus pantalones ajustados con los que le enseñaba. La conversación le gustaba, Sakura le hablaba de todos los vestuarios que se había probado y como ninguno le gustaba al pelirrojo…

-No sé si sea porque Setzu y yo no combinamos o si de plano tan fea soy, pero…

-No eres fea- le regañó.

-Yo… Gracias, te diría que también eres bonito… pero eso sonaría a _gay_… más bien eres muy guapo Shaoran, un cabeza dura, pero el final eres guapo.- el hizo cara de ofendido y ella sonrió.

Seguían caminando tranquilos hasta que en una calle algo desnivelada por las lluvias, Sakura tropezó. No llegó a tocar el suelo porque alguien ya la cargaba.

-¿Y así me enseñas a mí con el equilibrio?- le preguntó riéndose mientras ella estaba montada en su espalda.

-Me las podía arreglar sola- le pateó el costado mientras el se carcajeaba mas.

-Me has matado con esa golpe… oh Sakura ibas directo al charquito de lodo, me sorprendes- se rio de nuevo.

-Oh cállate y bájame.

-¿Estas incomoda? Por mi no hay problema de salvarte de nuevo, pero requiere mucho esfuerzo… tómalo como paga adelantada por tus clases ¿vale?

-jo, jo. Me parece justo- rodó los ojos y sonrió mientras el avanzaba a paso firme como si ella no pesara ni un solo kilogramo. Sakura estaba muy contenta, no sabía exactamente porque, pero Shaoran la hacía sentir segura, ella tomaba su ancha espalda y el la cuidaba de no caerse y también era amable y divertido, un poco orgulloso pero al final eran muchas virtudes. Notó que todas las personas los veían con sonrisitas picaras, no entendía porque.

-Llegamos- estaban frente a la mansión Kinomoto.

-¿Quiere decir que me puedo bajar?- le miro un poco sonrojada.

-Si. A menos que vengas muy cómoda y quieres que tu padre me saque a golpes…

-No lo haría papá, lo haría Tôya- hizo ademán de bajarse y el castaño la ayudó.

Ambos avanzaron hasta estar al frente de la puerta de los Kinomoto. El chico se quedo pensando un momento… Sakura era una chica muy alegre, bonita y agradable, le gustaba su forma de ser y ahora conocería a su familia, no iba tan mal como pensaba.

Entraron a la puerta de la fachada, pasaron por la enorme cochera llena de autos de diferentes colores y llegaron a la puerta de entrada. Sakura tocó y espero respuesta.

-¡Pasa monstruo!- la chica empujó la puerta y Shaoran solo la siguió. Seguro la voz masculina era de su hermano Tôya… o de su padre ¿pero porque un padre llamaría _monstruo_ a su hija?

Los castaños entraron al recibidor de la casa y pasaron a la sala, en donde estaban tres hombres. Li los analizó… ¿Sakura no tenía solo un hermano?, ¿Quién era el de cabello grisáceo que le sonreía? Antes de que pudiera pensar _algo_ más su estómago se revolvió. Sakura estaba casi pegada al tipo de lentes, abrazándolo y riéndose.

-¡Yukito!- la chica estaba casi tirada encima del muchacho dándole un abrazo de esos que te dejan sin aliento- Me da mucha alegría verte, con eso de que Tôya ya no vive aquí.

-Pff… aparte de ser un monstruo dolor de cabeza eres mentirosa, no tienes remedio.- ella le sacó la lengua mientras el muchacho de cabello gris y el señor Kinomoto reían.- ¿Y este quién es?

-¡Hermano!- le regañaba Sakura mientras se levantaba- El, tiene su nombre y es Shaoran Li. Es mi alumno en la academia de baile, se ofreció a acompañarme a casa para que no regresara sola.

-¿Por qué se ofreció? No eres retrasada, al menos que yo sepa- mirada asesina a Shaoran.

-Tôya… deja en paz a Sakura, debe estar muy cansada por las clases… ¿Por qué no comemos todos? Tôya intentó hacer una torta de manzana con mi ayuda, puede que haya resultado.- Yukito siempre intentaba hacer que las cosas fueses más fáciles y agradables. Sakura asintió entusiasta y jaló a Li.

-Me siento como un estorbo- susurró Li solo a Sakura…

-Lo eres- Tôya recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su hermana menor.

-¡Tôya, que bromista eres hermano!- reía como lunática ante la mirada asustada de todos, menos Li.

-No era una brom…

-¡Tôya! Cállate hermano, ya nos has hecho reír _mucho_- avanzó a la cocina seguida por todos.

Yukito se adelantó paso veloz a la enorme cocina de los Kinomoto, de todas formas el ya conocía esa gran casa de memoria. Abrió la nevera y sacó una tarta de muy buen aspecto.

-Miren que obra de arte… hecha por mi amigo aquí presente.

-Me parece que eso no está hecho por mi hijo. Muchachos los dejaré, estoy demasiado cansado y me apetece tomar una siesta vespertina. Li mucho gusto en conocerte- estrechó de forma educada la mano del castaño mientras el más joven le hacia una reverencia.

Una vez que el señor Fujitaka abandonó la habitación había un **poco** de tensión. Tôya miraba fijamente a Li, quien a su vez observaba fijamente a Yukito quien ni se inmutaba y le sonreía a Sakura… y la chica, ella solo no sabía qué hacer.

-Se ve delicioso ¡comamos!- animó la chica mientras tomaba asiento en el desayunador y hacia una seña a su alumno para que la imitara- ¿De verdad la hiciste tu hermano? Se ve comestible- bromeó.

-Ja-ja- fingió una risa. Tomó un cuchillo y vio feo a Shaoran, quien solo lo miro con indiferencia. Partió la torta en trozos normales y los sirvió en platos desechables, guardando el resto del pastel sobrante en el refrigerador.- En verdad Yukito hizo casi todo, yo solo batía los ingredientes.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Llegamos- observó la gran mansión en la que residía la muchacha. Era enorme, con una imponente fachada y un diseño arquitectónico y clásico- Bonita casa.

-Gracias. Lamento haberte hecho caminar hasta aquí y de nuevo muchas gracias- iba a caminar para tocar el timbre, pero Eriol la detuvo tomándola de la mano.

-¿Podemos hablar?- Tomoyo lo miraba de forma intensa, sus ojos estaban llenos de algo… se veía hermosa, aunque para el ella siempre fuese hermosa.

-No lo creo… mi madre me espera para cenar y…- buscaba una buena excusa pero no la encontraba.

-No quieres hablar conmigo, es todo. No te culpo me comporté como un cavernícola, te besé casi a la fuerza y no debí hacerlo, lo lamento mucho Tomoyo.

-No… no me besaste a la fuerza, te correspondí ¿por impulso, no? entonces tengo la mitad de la culpa… ¿Qué tal si te invitó a pasar? A mi mamá le dará gusto verte y bueno… somos amigos- sonrió algo melancólica.

-Gracias, creo que igual tengo ganas de ver a tu madre, es muy simpática, como su hija- sonrió a la chica y le tomó la mano para entrar a la mansión. El roce de ambas pieles parecía quemar, aunque ellos no lo admitieran el contacto les agradaba _demasiado_, sabían que no estaba bien porque no eran nada, pero no podían frenar esa agradable sensación aunque fuera insensato.

"No está bien que entres tomada de la mano por tu **amigo**" Tomoyo se soltó del agarre.

La puerta se abrió y una empleada de la casa los atendió, dando un recado que casi hizo que la joven se desmayara. La mucama se fue y lo primero que ocurrió fue ambos morenos vieron una sombra veloz que levantaba a la chica.

-¡Tomoyo!- la chica casi volaba por los aires antes el abrazo-cargada de Takuma- ¿Hiiragizawa?- el moreno solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza, parecía algo incómodo.

-Hola Taku, no quiero ser descortés, pero ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste?

-Tengo mis contactos nena- se hizo el interesante y la muchacha solo rió, al contrario de Eriol que pensó que esa era la contestación mas idiota del planeta- ¿Eriol y tú qué haces aquí amigo?

-Es mi invitado- contestó Tomoyo antes de que su amigo de gafas pudiese decir algo.- y es bien recibido en mi casa, igual que tu Taku.

-Exacto, somos igual de bien recibidos Takuma.

-Sí, porque tú y tu Tomoyo son solo amigos, igual que yo… aunque yo puedo llegar a ser algo más, me imagino como un…

-Un hermano- lo cortó Eriol bastante molesto. Takuma estaba a punto de decirle unas cuantas _cosas_ y bueno, el moreno también tenía algo que decir, pero fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del teléfono de la casa.

-¿Hola?- Tomoyo había corrido para alcanzar la llamada- ¡Madre! Sí, yo entiendo, es tu trabajo… ¡Oh! Claro que no, no seas dramática, sí, claro… ¿hasta el jueves? Ya veo… ya te extraño, igual un beso mamá- cortó.

-Mis instintos me dicen que era mi suegra- bromeó el rubio quien era observado de forma asesina por Eriol y divertida por Tomoyo que solo rodó sus ojos.

-No, no era tu suegra, era mi madre- se acercó a ellos- para avisarme que salió en un viaje de negocios y volverá hasta el jueves de esta semana a la otra.

-¿¡Estarás sola dos semanas!?- preguntó emocionado Takuma, como si se hubiese ganado la lotería o algo mejor, la muchacha lo observó con atención esperando a que dijera eso que lo hacía tan feliz- Es mucho tiempo para que estés solita, mi casa es muy cómoda, espaciosa y… no nos caería mal una invitada- la vio pícaramente.

-Gracias Taku, pero no estaré sola… tengo a las personas de servicio que son como de mi familia. Que considerado por preocuparte.

-Tú te lo pierdes linda, pero si una noche estas o te sientes sola… no dudes en llamarme, que yo…

-Ya basta. Tomoyo te dijo que no te necesita… ¿Por qué no cenamos? A eso vine…

Tomoyo se sorprendió, Eriol nunca había sido tan grosero con ella ni con Takuma, sabía que no eran muy amigos pero no era justificación para que actuara de esa manera, el rubio solo bromeaba con ella… y aunque sus intenciones fueran reales ella no lo veía igual. ¿Por qué había tenido que _meter la pata_ y lo había besado? Desde que lo besó, bueno, se besaron, el moreno se había empezado a comportar extraño, y ella no podía dejar de pensar en lo fascinante que había sido tener contacto con sus labios… haberse aferrado a su cuello, aun sentía el contacto de las manos grandes de Eriol en sus cintura… su aliento, todo.

"Estoy perdiendo la cabeza… son las hormonas" se repetía Eriol, quien revivía el beso una y otra vez, mientras miraba de reojo a Tomoyo, _su_ bonita Tomoyo y al idiota de Fujiwara que la veía como tonto.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-¿Y a que te dedicas?- preguntó de la nada Tôya, mientras devoraba con la boca su pedazo de tarta y con la mirada al pobre de Li.

-Soy estudiante… creo que es lógico porque tengo la edad de Sakura y voy en su clase- contestó desinteresado y con cierto deje de fastidio.

-¡Vaya, o sea que acosas a mi hermanita en las clasecitas de baile y en la escuela!- se levantó de la silla, golpeando la mesa con la palma de sus manos.

-¿¡Acosar!?- imitó a Tôya, solo que omitió el golpe a una mesa que no era de su propiedad.

-¡Hermano no seas ridículo!- Sakura hizo lo mismo que su hermano hacia unos segundos- ¿Qué va a pensar Shaoran? No le hagas caso Li, y tu… escúchame, Shaoran y yo solo somos amigos y nunca seremos nada mas, no te emociones- el chico Kinomoto sonrió satisfecho y aliviado. Li no le caía tan mal, pero él era el hermano de Sakura y no se la iba a poner fácil… no con su única hermana y peor ¡menor que él, no señor!

"Shaoran y yo solo somos amigos y nunca seremos nada más" el castaño sintió una opresión en el pecho… no sabía que era, pero no era agradable.

-Creo que me iré, ya es tarde… importuné mucho, disculpen- salió de la cocina casi corriendo, ambos Kinomoto no entendían lo que pasaba, pero Yukito era muy perceptivo y mientras observaba la escena con cuidado se dio cuenta de algo… que parecía demasiado lógico.

Sakura salió disparada tras Shaoran en cuanto se dio cuenta de que el chino huyó.

-¡Shaoran!- gritó cuando lo vio en la cochera, el se detuvo en seco.

-Dime- le daba la espalda, estaba muy sonrojado y molesto… lo peor era que no entendía porque. "soy un idiota"- ¿Qué pasa?

-Perdona a mi hermano, es un maleducado pero no es su culpa, bueno si… pero, lo siento, perdóname- caminó hacia él hasta llegar a donde estaba, el chico no la veía y ella se sentía pésimo… agachó la mirada algo sonrojada y lo abrazó como él lo había hecho horas antes en el salón de baile- No quiero que dejamos de ser amigos.

-Y no dejaremos de serlo- el castaño se giró y correspondió al abrazo. "Porque yo no tengo la fuerza y determinación para alejarme de ti Sakura… no soy tan fuerte"

-Gracias Li- se aferró a él.

-Gracias a ti.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí ya hubo un POCO-MUCHO más contacto en los protagonistas y mas celitos y todo eso! jajaja y me gustó como quedó o masomenos.. ustedes son los que juzgan y deciden.. y yo solo los escucho y esas cosas ya saben... y tenemos nuevos lectores!!! ME EMOCIONÉ MUCHO CUANDO LEÍ LOS REVIEWS!!! muchas gracias a todos ustedes que me motivan... LOS ADORO y me despido, iré a hacer mi tareita de inglés.**

**UN BECHOTE :) . Karla-Chan.  
**


	7. Verdades

**HOLA! a todos y cada uno de mis adorados lectores. Muchas gracias por los reviews y buenos desesos y por animarme, bueno, nuevo capi... el fic se acerca a su fin, porque desde el principio iba a ser corto, y claro que trataré de esforzarme mucho para que quede perfecto. No estoy dicienco que quede un capi y listo, NO jajaja me quedan varios capis y bueno, no tengo palabras: MUCHAS GRACIAS!! por el apoyo, por todo, ustedes son lo mejor =)**

**Recuerden... CCS no es mio, es de CLAMP! :D yo solo soy una metiche que anda cambiando la historia, jaja :)**

-Diálogos

"Pensamientos"

_Flash Back_

* * *

La cena se estaba llevando a cabo, de manera normal… o al menos eso era lo que los tres adolescentes querían aparentar.

Eriol estaba en otro mundo, sin hablar, mientras Takuma no perdía el tiempo piropeando a Tomoyo, que solo asentía y le decía que debía parar.

-Sabes que soy una buena opción… soy guapo, educado, simpatiquísimo, una fiera en asuntos _malvados_- hizo voz de presumido mientras mordía una pieza de pan.

-Sí, si… eres un buen amigo- se rió Tomoyo, que estaba entretenida en capturar su pasta con el tenedor.

-Siempre me cortas en seco… sabes, aveces me duele mucho, me rompes mi corazoncito- hizo un puchero y se recargó en la mesa para verla mejor, no ayudaba mucho que Tomoyo estuviera enfrente de él y al lado derecho de Eriol.

Tomoyo no supo que responder, no quería herir a Takuma, era su amigo y lo quería mucho… pero no de la forma que él esperaba. Otra cosa, Eriol estaba ahí y se sentía demasiado confundida, no sabía cómo actuar, el moreno actuaba de forma extraña, estaba callado, distante y parecía muy enojado, le dolía porque él no era así con ella. ¿Por qué lo besó? Eso lo había empeorado, todo.

-¡Uy!- Takuma veía su reloj plateado de muñeca- ya es medio tarde… mis padres habían quedado conmigo en ver una película para fomentar "la convivencia familiar"- se burló- pero es un desastre, papá se duerme a la mitad de del inicio…

-Aprovecha que tienes a tus padres, no todos son tan afortunados- por fin se escuchó la suave y cálida voz a la que ella estaba acostumbrada. El moreno veía fijamente a Fujiwara.

-Hablas como si no tuvieras papás Hiiragizawa, que dramático- se mofó… gran error.

-No los tengo en persona, pero están en mí… corazón- suspiró el moreno, con un semblante que derretía y entristecía el corazón de cualquier muchacha.

-Que ridículo suena eso… deberías madurar Hira…

-¡Madura tu! ¿No entiendes? No tiene a su padre ni a su madre… ¿no crees que eso debe doler? Eres demasiado joven para no tener… corazón Takuma…- Tomoyo estaba llorando, con sus blancas manos en su rostro, intentando reprimir su llanto, en vano.

-Tomoyo… yo…-intentaba arreglar lo que dijo, no por Eriol, ese no le importaba en nada… era solo un extra en la situación, si no por Tomoyo. No sabía qué hacer o decir… "serás cabeza hueca Takuma, adiós a tus oportunidades"

-Ol… Olvídalo- articuló con dificultad, reprimiendo otro llanto.

-Creo que es mejor que no llegues tarde, yo me aseguraré de que Tomoyo esté bien- ordenó más que pidiendo un exasperado Eriol. No le molestaba el comentario del rubio, ni su presencia, le enfadaba mucho que ese tonto hubiera hecho llorar a _su_ princesa.

-¿Por qué lo haría? Ella no me ha dicho que me vaya- quiso defenderse y hacer quedar mal al moreno, pero la chica de ojos amistas lo miraba cansada, con algo de tristeza y reproche, no había que hablar para saber que él no estaba en la lista de invitados de esa fiesta. Y eso le molestaba, mucho- Me marcharé, mis padres me esperan… y… Tomoyo ¿nos vemos mañana, no?´- ella asintió lentamente- perdóname- se levantó y le dio un abrazo y un beso en la superficie de la cabeza, marchándose.

Una vez que ya no había rastro del rubio, era la hora de la verdad, de hablar, de consolarla… ¿de sincerarse? No sabía qué hacer, eso rarísimo en el, siempre sabía lo que quería hacer o decir, pero esa chica lo estaba llevando a la locura, un estado que le encantaba.

-Tomoyo…- avanzó hacia el motivo de su revoloteo estomacal.

-Yo, no quiero que pienses que…-tomó con sus manos su cara- ¡ah! Olvídalo, de seguro tu concepto de mi es de desesperada por un novio, con problemas mentales y aparte que llora por todo. Soy un desastre, perdona- se iba a retirar, a marcharse. Ella no quería dejarlo ahí, pero no podía seguir con ese estúpido juego de chica de las dos caras, o lo enfrentaba y le decía que el la hacía sentir cosas maravillosas o se ocultaba en una roca por toda su vida… o en su habitación, era una buena opción.

-No pienso nada de eso…- se acercó a ella y le detuvo poniéndose frente a frente con la causante de sus cambios de humor tan drásticos- creo que eres una chica maravillosa, agradable, hermosa, tierna, eres perfecta Tomoyo. Siempre pensé que una muchacha guapa la mayoría de las veces era hueca y superficial- un adorable sonrojo se extendió por su cara de niñito apenado- pero… tu eres tan diferente y me haces sentir… diferente- la morena escuchó todo sorprendida. Esperen ¿eso era una declaración? ¿y lo que pasó esa misma tarde, estaba jugando con ella?

-Que fácil- la cara del muchacho se torno de feliz a confundida- primero me besas en el parque, después me pides disculpas y me rompes el corazón… y luego llegas y me dices "¿oye sabes qué? Ahora pienso que eres genial y me agradas", que sencillo es todo Eriol- el asintió de manera comprensiva, distraído.

-Tienes razón… por más que desee repetir la escena del parque, no tengo derecho…

-¿Deseas? Es decir… ¿te gustó, hacer… eso?- la chica estaba sonrojada de pies a cabeza, o eso sentía. Sus mejillas ardían, por la vergüenza, por la cercanía, por el recuerdo de lo pasado hacia ya varias horas en el parque que frecuentaba. Se sentía en una burbuja, si todo era verdad, si él sentía algo por ella ¡Oh por Dios! Estaba feliz.

-Tomoyo… cuando estas con la persona que quieres… sientes cosas en tu estomago, quieres besarla a cada momento, estar cerca de ella, abrazarla, protegerla, decirle cuanto la quieres y nunca…-reflexionó por un momento-jamás quisieras estar separado de ella ¿no es así?- el espacio entre ambos morenos era casi inexistente.

-Si- tragó saliva ruidosamente, sonrojada.

La chica estaba hecha un manojo de nervios… pero todo eso se calmó cuando escuchó un sensual suspiro de placer por parte de Eriol, se veía demasiado sexy con esa camisa celeste a cuadros de un tono más fuerte, y no la ayudaba que el chico usara esos pantalones de mezclilla oscura que se marcaban bien en su bien formado, trabajo y bonito… un momento ¿estaba loca? Era inevitable, además de ser estúpida y criminalmente guapo, era el chico más dulce, detallista, simpático, agradable, amable y todos los sinónimos de perfección que ella había conocido. Era inevitable, lo quería y mucho.

-¿No sientes eso?- acarició de forma dulce la mejilla de la morena, quien asintió lentamente.

-Tomoyo…

Iba a suceder de nuevo, ambos se sentían geniales, como si el momento fuera mágico, porque no había nada mejor que eso, que demostrar su amor… al paso que iban besarse iba a volverse su _hobbie_. Justo cuando estaban a tres centímetros de distancia, el momento se desplomó… el sonido fastidioso del celular sonó.

-Yo…-ella negó y le sonrió de forma encantadora- ¿Diga?- espero a un largo relato en silencio, lanzándole miraditas a Tomoyo que se sonrojaba y le sonreía- si, entiendo. No te preocupes por nada, sabes que se me cuidar solo… ¿también ella? No hay problema, soy un desastre en la cocina pero no importa. Un abrazo a ti y a la abuela.

-¿Tu abuelo?- "pregunta obvia Tomoyo" pensó la chica apenada.

-Sí. Es decía que además de todos tus talentos ¿eres adivina? O peor aun ¿lees mentes?- fingió sorpresa en su rostro, mientras ella hacia una mueca de arrogancia.

-No,- le tomó la mano en un acto de valentía- no soy adivina, pero quiero que sepas que soy una cantante muy buena- se mofó.

-Es porque no me has escuchado tocar el piano- apretó un poco la mano blanca de la chica, ambos sintieron una corriente eléctrica.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Iba caminando feliz por la calle, de regreso a la academia para ir por su coche.

No todo le había salido mal, era verdad, el hermano de Sakura parecía odiarlo y pensar que Shaoran en vez de persona era una plaga o un virus que debía ser exterminado. No le importaba, la castaña era la razón por la que sonriera como idiota-o eso le parecía a él- y pensara cursilerías, pero ¿Qué tenía eso de malo? Ella era la primera chica que lo hacía sentir tan pleno, vivo y contento y él no quería abandonar eso, aunque ella solo lo viera como amigo, alumno o un simple compañero… él estaría con ella siempre, o hasta que ella lo hachara de su vida.

"Espero y no me eche" sintió un poco de pánico ante ese pensamiento, pero se disipó de inmediato cuando se imaginó la sonrisa brillante de la muchacha. Llegó a la academia y vio su coche, estacionado tal y como lo había dejado… ¿el vandalismo había decaído? O tal vez era que cuando pensaba en Sakura pensaba más positivo.

Abrió su coche y la alarma sonó. Subió y fue cuando se percató de que su celular está ahí marcando siete llamadas perdidas. Observó la pantalla, y el nombre al que más temía apareció.

_Meiling Li. _

-¿Qué querrá?- pensó en voz alta. Oprimió el botón de remarcar y esperó una respuesta, la chica contesto pronto, porque sus oídos ya estaban adoloridos de los gritos.

_-¡Shaoran! Te he extrañado tanto, tengo tanto que contarte…_

-Sí, sí, lo que digas- siempre le daba la razón, era mejor así… la chica hablaba y el escuchaba, no era que no le tuviera afecto, pero su plática no era la más interesante.

_-¡Oh! Pero no te preocupes, no te aburriré ahorita… si no cuando te vea, mañana por la mañana- sonaba muy contenta._

-Si…-reflexionó las palabras de la muchacha- ¿Cómo que me verás? Estas en…- ahí fue cuando casi muere vivo- ¿¡Estas en Japón!?

_-Parece que te disgusta… pero sé que no, y sí, estoy aquí para visitarte a ti y a…- suspiró con melancolía- Eriol…_

-Oh, bueno. Te espero mañana en casa a primera hora ¿de acuerdo?- preguntó, comprensivo.

_-Claro. Y Shaoran, gracias._

-No hay problema- cortaron. "Vaya lio… ¿Qué hará ahora el pobre Eriol?" suspiró sonriendo "Sakura… Sakura"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Habían hablado de cosas agradables, omitiendo el tema del beso, no querían echar a perder el momento, debían arreglarlo… pero en otro momento. Eriol había tocado una pieza de piano para que Tomoyo lo acompañara cantando, les gustaba la cercanía del otro, saber que ambos sentían algo especial por el otro.

-Creo que es hora de que me marche- dijo levantándose del sillón beige.

-Es tarde… nos vemos mañana en el colegio, entonces…

-Y después… del colegio- la corrigió mientras era observado como si tuviera tres cabezas- ¿no te lo dijo tu madre cuando te llamó?- la chica negó confundida- bueno… señorita Daidôji, resulta que cuando mi abuelo llamó era para avisarme que se va de viaje de negocios con tu madre… y que, bueno, la señora Sonomi les dio vacaciones a los empleados a partir de mañana… o sea, al único lugar que puedes ir es…

-¿A tu casa?- abrió los ojos de par en par, el chico solo asintió fascinado observando la cara de reflexión de Tomoyo- Yo, no puedo…

-Pero tu madre ya lo dijo y también agregó que tu no tendrías inconveniente en dormir en mi- la chica hizo una cara de horror y se levantó de una- habitación. ¿Qué pensaste? ¿No creerás que?- ella se puso roja- ¡Tomoyo! No vamos a dormir juntos, estaremos en la misma casa, habitaciones continuas… SEPARADAS.

-Perdona, este día nada me sale bien, claro que acepto, con gusto. Solo espero no ser una carga.

-Nunca lo has sido, ni lo serás- sonrieron de forma cálida.

-Nos vemos mañana, entonces- lo acompañó a la puerta.

-Claro- le dio un tímido besito en la mejilla y se alejó tranquilo, a paso lento.

Tomoyo sonrió una vez que cerró la puerta, corrió a su habitación y una vez dentro fue directo a la ventana, ahí lo vio alejarse. Tal vez solo podrían ser amigos, pero con eso le bastaba, lo quería mucho y no estaba dispuesta a alejarse de él.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Estaba tirado en su cama, feliz, con una flojera de los mil demonios, pero al final con su sonrisita de idiota.

"Debes ducharte"

Tomó una toalla verde de la repisa del baño, abrió la regadera y entró rápido. "Que fría" pensó mientras se enjabonaba. Toda la mañana no puedo dejar de pensar en Sakura. Pensó en ella mientras se cambiaba, cuando estaba tomando su café con leche, hasta que Naoko le avisó que _alguien_ había llegado desde lejos.

-¡Shaoraaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!- la china corrió hasta el castaño y lo abrazó, casi lo tumbaba, pero el chico tenía bastante fuerza y las clases con Sakura si lo habían ayudado con su equilibrio.

-Meiling, siempre tan… cariñosa- dijo, una vez que lo soltó.

-¡Naoko!- corrió a abrazar a la empleada, quien recibió un abrazo ahogador (N/A: abrazos estilo Mei xD)

-Señorita Li, que grande esta… como ha cambiado, sigue igual de linda…- la prima de Shaoran hizo un gesto de pena y sonrió- iré a preparar el desayuno.

-Gracias- dijeron ambos chinos al unísono.

-Mei, no quiero ser grosero, pero yo debo ir a la escuela…-intentó ser amable.

-Lo sé, por eso pasaré a recogerte e iremos a comer ¿verdad primo?- le sonrió y le hizo un puchero.

-Verás…- "¿Qué le dirás? Oh, tengo clases de baile por la tarde, con una chica que, me vuelve loco"- Claro- aceptó, no muy convencido. No sabía qué hacer, no quería faltar a sus clases, no por su equilibrio, el coach ya le había comentado que había mejorado, si no… por Sakura. No podía decirle que no a su prima, porque, porque no quería contarle lo de las clases y mucho menos quedarle mal cuando había viajado desde tan lejos a _verlos_.

-Bien, entonces espero que tengas un buen día- le dio un beso, demasiado ruidoso en la mejilla.

-Sí, si…- asintió, tomando su maletín y su mochila llena de las cosas que necesitaba para la clase de la tarde y su entrenamiento. Hizo una señal de adiós con la mano y se retiró. La china suspiró… no sabía cómo empezar con el embrollo en el que estaba metida.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-¡Sakura! Se te hará tarde de nuevo…

-Lo sé, lo sé, discúlpame hermano,- lo miro feo- no es culpa mía que me hayas desvelado toda la noche hablando de Shaoran… y los peligros de las relaciones a mi edad- rodó los ojos mientras Tôya fruncía el entrecejo- además tuve un sueño que me mantuvo entretenida… no descanse bien.

-Ese mocoso se ve muy… ¿experimentado?- Sakura lo observaba con cierto deje de diversión y reproche… su hermano era un tonto, sobre protector… y lo quería mucho.

-¿También tu eres así o qué? Que yo sepa los de la misma clase de reconocen entre sí- intentó, en vano, encontrar una manera de dejarlo callado.

-Me sorprende que pienses así de tu hermano, la persona que más te cuida y protege en el mundo, Sakura, Sakura- se levantó y le revolvió el cabello- pequeña monstruo, no me gusta tu amistad con ese chico, ni con otro… no me cae mal, solo me da lástima, parece ilusionado.

-¿Ilusionado con qué?- también se levantó, ya era tarde y debía cepillar sus dientes… y como regalito su hermano la llevaría al colegio, odiaba que Tôya no tuviera clases.

-Nada- buscó una salida fácil- ¿Y qué soñaste?

-Nada importante… Me iré a cepillar los dientes, espérame abajo, ya regreso- corrió escaleras arriba con su maletín en mano.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

La clase de Japonés estaba comenzando y de ella ni sus luces.

-…eso es gramática- finalizó el primer párrafo que el profesor había dictado.

La puerta sonó de forma escandalosa y apurada. El conocía ese tipo de interrupciones, era _ella_, su linda maestra particular, la que no lo había dejado dormir esa noche.

-Adelante- el maestro la vio- Kinomoto, que raro de usted llegando tarde- dijo sarcástico- tome asiento, por favor.

-Lo siento- asintió haciendo una reverencia y corrió a su lugar, claro que antes buscó con la mirada a Tomoyo, Eriol, Takuma y… a _él_- Llego tarde… que mala impresión debes tener de mi- fingió preocupación- Hola.

-Hola- sonrió abiertamente, sin pena. Sakura lo miro extrañada y maravillada con lo guapo que lucía el chico con esa sonrisa en su rostro- ¿Me puse algo al revés?

-No, no… es que te ves muy diferente Li- sacó un lápiz.

-¿Eso es malo, no?- ella negó con la cabeza, sonrojada.

-Es bueno, muy bueno- le sonrió y comenzó a copiar lo del pizarrón. Shaoran la observó, si decía que el color verde le gustaba, al paso que iba el tono carmín de las mejillas de Sakura pasaría a ser su favorito.

En el fondo del salón la historia era otra. Los instintos más bajos de Takuma estaban saliendo a la luz, estaba enojado… ¿Por qué Yoshida estaba sentada con él y no Tomoyo? Pues porque la Daidôji estaba con Hiiragizawa y ambos se veían cómodos y lo peor… tenían una miradita y un brillo especial en los ojos.

-¿Por qué ese cambio de lugar?- preguntó de la nada la morena.

-Porque ya caí en cuenta de lo mucho que me gusta tu compañía… y me gustaría, decirte algo… más tarde ¿te parece?- la chica lo miro enternecida, le encantaba cuando Eriol hacia pausas y dudaba al hablar con esa tonalidad rosada en las mejillas. Tomoyo asintió- Genial.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Era tarde y no sabía qué hacer o decir. Por una parte estaba Sakura, ella lo volvía loco, lo hacía estremecerse y sentirse completo, pero su prima había viajado desde Hong Kong pata visitarlo a él y a su mejor amigo.

-Shaoran- el chino sintió la presión de algo contra su frente. Abrió los ojos lentamente y observo dos enormes lagunas verdes, como las esmeraldas… no, definitivamente el color de los ojos de Sakura era más hermoso- No, no tienes fiebre- el chico estaba sonrojado a más no poder.

-¿Ah?

-Es que estabas como… ido en tu mundo, la campana del almuerzo ya sonó, y los chicos se adelantaron- aun seguían en la misma posición, frente con frente.

-Oh, ya veo, no tengo apetito- Sakura sintió un cosquilleo en su estomago cuando sintió el cálido aliento de Shaoran en su rostro, olía a menta, incluso mejor.

-Bueno, entonces me quedo contigo, viejo cascarrabias- se carcajeó siendo imitada por el muchacho.

-No, no desperdicies tu receso, es que… tengo muchas cosas que pensar.

-¿Por el partido de soccer de la próxima semana?- se sentó al lado de él, como si estuvieran en clases.

-¿Es la próxima semana?- abrió sus ojos cafés de par en par.

-¡Vaya! Y el jugador estrella eres tu… pobres chicos, que paliza les van a meter- se rió mientras el fruncía el ceño aguantando las ganas de sonreír- Wow, que expresión de chico malo tan mas aterradora…- el rió- ¿Y porque estas así, tan distraído?

-Verás… tengo clases contigo en la tarde- ella asintió- pero ya tengo un compromiso, no es tan importante como las clases, pero no me atrevo a decirle que no, se enojará conmigo.

-Por lo que dices, asumo que es una… chica- el asintió, haciéndole sentir un malestar… sentía ganas de prohibirle ir a esa cita, pero no era su madre, ni su _novia_- Pobrecilla, deberías ir, tu novia se puede molestar.

-¿Novia?- ella lo miro confundida ¿Shaoran se drogaba o qué? Hacia un segundo le había dicho que tenía un importante compromiso ¿Qué era eso? Una cita- No, es mi prima de sangre, vino una temporada a la ciudad y bueno, me invitó a comer para conversar.

-¡Ah! Que tonta soy… pensé que tenias un romance y no me habías contado, ya me había molestado…-"¿Qué estoy haciendo?"- se supone que somos amigos.

-Bueno, yo también me enojaría si supiera que sales con un chico y no me hubieras contado…

-Admite que te morirías de celos- bromeó la castaña.

-La verdad, si- sonrojo en ambas caras.

-Shaoran…

El castaño tomó la cara de Sakura con ambas manos y la miro profundamente a los ojos. Ambos estaban perdidos en la profundidad de esas lagunas, Shaoran sabía que ella le gustaba mucho; no, no le gustaba, el estaba enamorado de ella, de esa dulzura, simpatía, alegría, todo en ella era perfecto, era hermosa, con curvas bien formadas, como si los dioses se hubiesen esmerado en mandar a afrodita a la tierra, le gustaba lo que había adentro, era tan perfecta a su estilo… despistada pero preocupada por sus amigos, sincera pero todo lo decía de forma suave, dulce y fuerte, delicada pero valiente y segura de sí misma. Estaba enloqueciendo y su enfermedad se llamaba: Enamorado de Sakura Kinomoto.

* * *

**Bueno, como vieron.. capi medio largo, quize darle su merecido a Takuma jajaja xD, que es un personaje al cual quiero mucho.. pero se estaba pasando y bueno... tambien me ocupé mucho de Tomoyo y Eriol, eso si, sin dejar atrás a Sakura y ShaoranGuapoSexy jajaja, bueno, bueno.. MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTE HUMILDE FIC Y HACEN POSIBLE MI SUEÑO DE ESCRIBIR, LOS QUIERO!**

**UN BECHOTOTOTOTOOTOTOTOTOTE n.n **

**-Karla-Chan ^0^**


	8. Simple y sencillo: Amor

**¡HOLA! a todos... me da mucho gusto subir capi de nuevo, subi capi ayer no? pues hoy también lo hago! he estado algo inspirada, o eso creo.. el punto es que eset capí esta algo larguito... y espero que les agrade :D ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! por dejarme reviews y todos esos buenos comentarios... y también a esos que leen y no comentan nada xD. LOS QUIERO MUCHO!**

**Ah.. y como saben, CCS no es mia de mi, es de CLAMP, yo solo ando aqui intentando entretenerlos :)  
**

-Diálogos

"Pensamientos"

_Flash Back_

* * *

Se veían fijamente a los ojos. Verde y marrón juntos.

-Sakura… no pretendo ser correspondido, no espero que me quieras, pero- se sonrojó aun mas y se levantó, ella lo imitó- no puedo seguir callando lo que siento, porque parece que me ahoga…-tomó su mano derecha y la entrelazó con la de la chica- porque cuando estas cerca de Setzuma, del chico que es amigo de tu hermano, cuando siento que alguno de ellos te podría interesar, siento…miedo, miedo de perderte, de saber que no tengo oportunidad y…

-Hablas demasiado cuando estas nervioso, y te ves fastidiosamente lindo- jaló despacio la camisa del instituto del castaño.

Li, dio el primer paso, que desencadenaría acciones sumamente maravillosas y deseadas por ambos. Se acercó lentamente a los labios de Sakura, ella no se movía ni un centímetro, estaba paralizada por la emoción; el castaño acarició una de las mejillas de la chica y se maravilló con la suavidad de esta.

-Te quiero- dijo seguro de sí mismo, rozando sus labios con los rosados de la muchacha. Ambos se sintieron en el cielo con el simple contacto, necesitaban más de esa sensación embriagadora. Shaoran mordió suavemente el labio inferior de la chica, la cual suspiró de placer, eso motivó al chico que la sujetó por la cintura mientras ella tomaba el cabello castaño y rebelde del chino. La sensación era fabulosa, ambas lenguas frenéticas en la boca del otro, sentían la piel erizada por la cercanía, pero aun asi no era suficiente, sentían que si no se abrazaban mas, si no se demostraban lo que sentían en ese momento, nada tendría sentido.

Por su parte Sakura estaba demasiado entretenida con el cabello del muchacho, dejándose hacer… ese chico la estaba matando, le gustaba mucho… en realidad ella estaba enamorada de él desde que se hicieron amigos, todo de él le gustaba, su olor masculino, su ancha espalda bien trabajada, sus brazos rígidos, marcados y varoniles que estaban escondidos bajo la camisa del colegio, pero eso no era todo, le gustaba que cuando estaba con ella era tímido, dulce y encantador… él, la hacía sentir en un cuento de hadas, en el que ella era una princesa y él, su hermoso príncipe azul.

Ambos estaban agitados, necesitaban aire, no querían dejar el beso pero debían aspirar oxigeno. Una vez que terminaron el beso, se vieron de nuevo a los ojos, intentando descifrar que había en la mirada del otro. Shaoran estaba perdido en la mirada de Sakura, en sus mejillas rosadas, sus labios enrojecidos… entreabiertos, tan besables.

-Shaoran…- él se estremeció, sabía lo que venía, el rechazo, una excusa, una bofetada, un rotundo NO… pero debía ser valiente- también te quiero y mucho- le sonrió de oreja a oreja y lo abrazó, enredando mas sus brazos en el cuello de él.

-¿Qué?- preguntó desconcertado y sonriendo a la vez, su cerebro apenas procesaba lo dicho por _su_ Sakura- es decir ¿Yo? De todos los chicos, de tantas opciones… ¿yo?- ella asintió divertida dándole un besito den los labios.

-Sí, de todas las chicas ¿yo?- lo imitó y él se rió.

-¡Si bonita! Aunque yo no notó a las otras chicas, solo a ti- se sonrojó- por dios que cursi sueno… me afectas Sakura Kinomoto- ella lo miro de forma tierna mientras se recargaba en el pecho de Li, escuchando sus latidos- y me encanta.

-Li… creo que te dará un paro cardiaco, tu corazón esta como loco…-levantó la vista- y creo que el mío también, porque suena peor que el tuyo… que vergüenza- bajó la mirada, pero no sirvió de mucho, en cuanto vio el suelo sintió volar y era porque el castaño la tenía en brazos, sentándola en la mesa del profesor- ¿Qué se supone que haces?

-Esto- ya que la chica estaba sentada en la mesa, se hinco un una rodilla y tomó la mano de la chica- Sakura ¿quieres ser mi novia? ¿Salir conmigo?- no hubo respuesta concreta, porque en cuanto esas palabras salieron de su boca tenia a Sakura arriba de él, viéndolo fijamente.

-Si- contestó con voz clara y fuerte… pero todo se perdió en un murmullo cuando Li ya la estaba besando lentamente- Te quiero Shaoran- susurró contra los labios del chino, contenta.

-No más que yo a ti- suspiró- eres un sueño Sakura, un maravilloso sueño.

La chica sonrió con ese toque carmesí en sus mejillas y se levantó, ayudando al castaño. Shaoran estaba a punto de besarla de nuevo, pero escucharon un ruido en el pasillo, seguro era un profesor y no estaban para regaños, asi que se sonrieron cómplices.

-¿No iremos a almorzar con los chicos?- preguntó un poquito decepcionada.

-No lo sé ¿quieres ir?- ella negó apenada y el solo atinó a sonreírle… de hecho cada vez que sonreía era a causa de pensar, estar o hablar con ella- Bueno, no iremos… este receso es nuestro, de los dos.

-Eso suena súper _duper_- lo abrazó.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Los tres chicos estaban sentados bajo la sombra del árbol que acostumbraban visitar. Tomoyo estaba en medio de los futbolistas. Platicaban de cosas sin sentido, banales y comunes, pero era inevitable que hubiera tensión, ya que el día anterior la chica se había desmoronado por un comentario del rubio y el moreno casi lo había matado con la mirada y… no habían aclarado nada.

-Tomoyo…-no sabía cómo disculparse, pero debía hacerlo. No iba a dejar ganar a Hiiragizawa.

-Está bien Takuma, ya sé que a lo que vas y bueno, no sabias nada de lo de mi padre y no es tu culpa, no estoy molesta, igual te pido disculpas por haberte gritado ¿empate?- le sonrió y el no pudo evitar asentirle con una sonrisa.

-Yo también quiero disculparme Takuma, me comporté muy mal contigo- dijo sincero el moreno, recibiendo una mirada de desprecio por el rubio.

-Sí, sí, claro, no hay problema- le miro y luego se entretuvo de nuevo en hacer piropos a la chica de cabello oscuro.

Eriol estaba a punto de interrumpirlos, educadamente claro, pero antes fue interrumpido el.

-Eriol…- ahí estaba la chica con la que sentaba, hasta ese día que habían cambiado.

-Yoko- se levantó y avanzó hasta la chica- ¿Qué sucede?

-Se que accedí a cambiar de lugar contigo, pero Takuma es algo…- murmuraba-no encuentro palabra y bueno, no habla, solo se queja y… no me agrada para compañero- confesó con la mirada gacha.

-Bueno, me esperaba algo así. Podemos volver a ser compañero ¿te parece?- ella asintió gustosa y sonriente.

Mientras los ex compañeros de asiento charlaban, cierto rubio se encargaba de sembrar duda y desconfianza.

-Se llevan muy bien- dijo como no queriendo, observando a la rubia y al moreno.

-Sí, ella me parece una chica muy agradable- contestó simpática, y era verdad, Yoko le caía bastante bien.

-Y también es muy bonita, que afortunado es Hiiragizawa- fingió un suspiro de decepción.

-¿Afortunado?- Takuma asintió.

-Eriol es un chico muy, aprovechado. Siempre caen con el chicas hermosas y amables, como tu… y las trata como reinas, para después conseguir _eso, _solo eso- intentó parecer en desacuerdo y puso una cara de desaprobación al estilo barato de las telenovelas tontas en las que nadie actúa bien.

-No me parece,- él se sobresaltó y la miro desconcertado, no se suponía que saliera asi, ella debía creerle todo y enojarse con el delantero izquierdo, pero no ¿Por qué nada le salía bien?- creo que Eriol es un gran chico y nunca haría nada asi.

-Bueno, es lo que él te hace pensar, o lo que tú quieres pensar- "eso sonó bien" se animó, mientras veía como la chica mordía su emparedado observando cuando el moreno regresaba.

-Regresé. ¿No les parece que Shaoran y Sakura han tardado demasiado?- vio al cielo, luego tomó asiento en el césped, junto a la chica Daidôji. Ambos aludidos asintieron- ¿Vamos a buscarlos?- después de decir eso cayó en cuenta de algo… los castaños estaban muy apegados, amistosos y hasta ¿cariñosos? Se hablaban bien y se veían continuamente sonrojándose… todo encajaba para ¡Oh!- Es mejor que no… deben estar castigados o algo asi, no quisiera unírmeles- le guiñó a Tomoyo, que ya había comprendido.

-Creo que asi es mejor, hagamos un receso picnic de tres ¿les parece?- ambos chicos sonrieron y asintieron.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

La campada de entrada a clases sonó, escandalosa como siempre. Todos los alumnos entraban a los salones.

-¡Sakura!- Tomoyo entró caminando a prisa al salón, seguida por Hiiragizawa y Fujiwara. Abrazó a su mejor amiga- Me debes una explicación.

-¡Oh por Dios! Te debo una larga,-se corrigió a si misma cabeceando- larguísima historia- sonrió, viendo de reojo al causante de sus sonrojos constantes. El castaño estaba en su lugar conversando con Eriol.

-¿Qué pasó?- la morena estaba impaciente.

-Es que, me da pena contártelo aquí y de seguro el profe nos va a interrumpir…

-¿Esta tarde en mi casa?- preguntó esperanzada su mejor amiga.

-No… puedo.

-¿Por qué?

_Flash Back._

_Estaban entretenidos platicando, tomados de la mano, sentados en la mesa del profesor en la que él se había declarado hacia varios minutos. _

_Ring, ring. El celular de Shaoran los sacó de su burbuja._

_-¿Hola?- él seguía con la mano de Sakura capturada en la suya y escuchaba con atención- Ya veo… no, me parece bien, tenía algo que hacer… no te preocupes y suerte Mei. Nos vemos en casa-cortó sonriendo. _

_-¿Quién era?_

_-Llevamos veinte minutos saliendo ¿y ya me estas interrogando celosa?- ella le dio un golpecito en el pecho._

_-No es eso, cabeza dura- él le frunció el ceño- pero tenía curiosidad… ¿era tu prima? _

_-Sí, era ella. Me dijo que tenía otro asunto pendiente y me canceló, creo que estoy libre toda la tarde… por si te interesa- la miro entusiasmado. _

_-Ah, que interesante…-él la miro con una carita triste y decepcionado- eres tan dulce. Me interesa, pero te recuerdo que tenemos clase y no puedo faltar a mi empleo._

_-¿Sabes fingir voz de enferma?- ella asintió comprendiendo a donde intentaba llegar su nuevo novio- Asunto arreglado. Puedes llamarme genio o como desees. _

_-Bueno, bueno y ¿A dónde iremos?- pregunto ella sonrojada, meciendo su mano con la de Shaoran, algo nerviosa. _

_-¿Te gustaría a mi casa? Puedo cocinar para ti- "¿Estás loco? No sabes cocinar ni un tazón con leche y cereal" _

_-¡Me encantaría!- lo abrazó. _

_-Genial, genial- rió nervioso- mandaré a Naoko a un spa o algo asi para que se distraiga y tener toda la tarde para nosotros._

_-Suena genial. Nosotros, tú y yo._

_-Me gusta cómo suena dicho de tus labios- soltó de la nada, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. _

_-Nosotros- dijo de forma sensual, insinuante… _

"_¿Intenta acabar conmigo?" se preguntaba Shaoran mientras tomaba la estrecha cintura de su novia, quien tenía su cuello capturado con sus brazos. Otro beso, largo, lleno de amor, dulzura, pasión, lleno de tanto. _

_Fin Flash Back_

Sakura le contó todo a su amiga, borrando los detalles… no era necesario que Tomoyo se volviera diabética por tanta miel.

-Ya veo, entonces te perdono esta vez, solo porque es tu primera cita- ambas se sonrieron y se dieron un abrazo. El profesor entró y la clase comenzaba.

Tomoyo volvió a su lugar y su sonrisa de borró al ver que su compañero ya no era Eriol, si no Takuma. No tenía otra, tomo asiento.

-Eriol ha decidido cambiarme de la nada- mintió. El moreno le había dicho que Yoko sentía más confianza con él y no quería hacerla sentir mal, pero lo que inventó sonaba mejor, y lo ayudaría con la Daidôji.

-Oh…-se sentó- me parece bien.

-A mi también, linda.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Era la hora de salida y el castaño no se preocupó porque Meiling lo fuera a buscar, ella ya había cancelado y le había dicho que tenía otro asunto. Esperó paciente a sus amigos y su **novia**. Se sentía tan bien llamarla asi, saber que ella le correspondía y que lo quería como él a ella… estaba feliz.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó Eriol, acompañado de Tomoyo, Takuma y Yoko.

-Falta Sakura- la castaña estaba en su lugar guardando algunos útiles- y creo que tardará… pueden adelantarse si lo desean- Los morenos captaron la indirecta y la suplica de privacidad de inmediato y asintieron.

-Nos vemos, entonces- dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole pícaramente, siendo observada por Takuma, quien no entendía nada de nada.

Pronto se fueron y de nuevo, los castaños estaban solos en el salón.

-¡Lista!- miro a todos lados y solo encontró a Shaoran- ¿tan lenta soy?- el negó con la cabeza y se acercó a ella.

-Supongo que me vieron desesperado por estar contigo a solas, ya sabes.

-¿Tan indispensable soy en tu vida?- hizo una vocecita arrogante y lo abrazó de la cintura. Mientras sus manos bajaban notó lo bien trabajado que estaba el cuerpo de Li… era atlético y varonil en facciones… pero en el aspecto de la apariencia, el chico se llevaba el premio de "soy un sexy adolescente, con buen trasero"

-Más de lo que crees- susurró contra su oreja, mordiendo el lóbulo, la castaña se sintió desfallecer-¿Nos vamos?

-¿Eh? ¡Claro, claro!- tomó la mano del chico y avanzaron juntos por los pasillos.

-Estaba pensando… que sería bueno que llegarás un poquito más tarde a la cita, porque no he cocinado nada, no contaba con que m aceptaras, ni si quiera sabia que me iba a declarar o que nos…-recordó los besos- ya sabes. ¿Estaría bien a las 5:00 p.m.?

-Claro… ¿creías que iría en estas fachas a tu casa?- le miro juguetona.

-Tú siempre te ves linda- se sonrieron, ella con las mejillas rosas, de nuevo.

-Gracias, gracias.

-Y dime ¿Cuándo me presentarás con _mi suegro_?

-Hoy mismo- Shaoran se paró en seco con un semblante asustado- si quieres,- ser rió- es broma no seas exagerado, le agradas mucho- lo animó.

-¿Asi como a tu hermano?- levantó una ceja.

-Oh vamos, es buena persona, solo que no te conoce bien…

-Sí, no es su culpa ser un…-Sakura lo miro fijo- hermano sobre protector.

Llegaron a donde estaba el coche de Li, en el estacionamiento del instituto… no había muchas personas, algunos chicos de su clase y el conserje.

-Te puedo llevar a tu casa- ella negó.

-No te preocupes, Wei vendrá por mí, pero- recargó su maletín en el cofre del coche de Shaoran y sacó un lápiz rosado con una libreta del mismo color- necesito tu dirección, no se llegar a tu casa- dijo tímida.

-Creí que YO pasaría por ti- la chica negó de nuevo.

-No quiero que Tôya nos vea tan juntos hasta que sea oficial ante mi padre, si no me hará un escándalo y no quiero que pases por ello…-se quedó pensativa- ni que mueras tan joven- dijo para sí misma.

-¿Eh?

-Nada, nada. Apunta la dirección y a las cinco te veré ¿está bien?

-Suena perfecto.

Se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla, guardando lo mejor para después. Ambos se morían de emoción… estaban nerviosos, eso era verdad, pero ese sentimiento se opacaba por la ansiedad de verse de nuevo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

La mansión Hiiragizawa estaba casi vacía, solo estaba el, emocionado acomodando la cama de huéspedes, poniendo flores nuevas en los jarrones, todo debía estar perfecto para que ella se sintiera en casa. Estaba a punto de ir a tomar un descanso, cuando el timbre se escuchó.

"Es algo temprano, pero ella es muy puntual… Tomoyo" pensó entusiasmado, bajó las largas escaleras corriendo, y eso no era problema, jugaba futbol soccer, la condición física estaba de su parte.

-To… ¿Meiling?

-Perdona que haya venido sin avisar… pero debemos hablar- el asintió, cerró la puerta enorme, ya que llevaba las llaves en los bolsillos de su pantalón beige.

Ninguno de los dos sabia que decir, como actuar. Era muy difícil reencontrarse después de diez años de no verse. En el camino decidieron parar en una cafetería cercana al parque que Tomoyo frecuentaba. Era modesta, pero muy bien cuidada y acogedora.

Entraron y tomaron asiento en una mesa algo alejada. La china ordenó un frappuccino y el un cappuccino bien caliente. Ninguno sabia que decir, asi que le chica tomó la iniciativa.

-Eriol…

-No. Meiling, no tengo cara para hablarte, soy una mala persona- se lamentó.

-Es justo lo que yo iba a decirte… yo, no puedo seguir con esta farsa, lo hacía porque creí que era lo que quería, hacia feliz a mis padres, a toda la familia, a los accionistas, pero no era feliz yo… y supongo que tu, tampoco. Yo conocí a una persona y, creo que estoy muy enamorada.

-Mei…

-No, déjame terminar, por favor- dio un sorbo a su bebida fría- se que no está bien que llegue asi como asi, sin tomarte en cuenta, pero nadie sabe de esto… mis padres creen que vine a ver a Shaoran, y de si es asi… en cierta forma o ¡ah! No lo sé, pero no puedo evitar sentir culpa, porque yo no sé si tú… sientes, bueno eso, ya sabes, me enredé.

-Te quiero muchísimo Meiling, pero no de la forma en que mis padres esperan. No quería hablarte de esto porque tenía miedo a que me odiaras, decepcionar a mi familia y fracasar… pero no puedo vivir solo de apariencias- se frotó la sien.

-¿Estas pasando por lo mismo que yo?- el asintió, taciturno.

-Es Tomoyo Daidôji. Jamás me había sentido tan vivo, tan feliz, tan lleno de vida, ella hace que un día patético y gris se vuelva radiante y lleno de colores.

-¡Oh Eriol! Estoy tan feliz por ti y por mi- se rió- creo que después de todo fue bueno animarme a venir sola…

-Todo suena perfecto, peor olvidas un detalle enorme. Nuestras familias.

-Hablé con mis padres antes de venir, no soy tan tonta Eriol- el negó divertido- y ellos están de acuerdo en romper el compromiso si tu estas dispuesto.

-Como te he dicho. Eres una amiga a la que quiero mucho y quiero que seas feliz… y de paso ser feliz yo también- ambos sonrieron, después de todo no había salido nada mal, todo estaba arreglado. Se quedaron conversando de cómo iban las cosas, sobre la escuela, sus ciudades.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Estaba viéndose en el espejo de su habitación. Le gustaba lo que veía. Llevaba una blusa blanca sin tirantes un poco ajustada, unos pantalones negros de mezclilla y tenis que combinaban a la perfección, su cabello liso y suelto y un poco de maquillaje. Bajó las escaleras sin prisa, tenía todavía diez minutos para llegar.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Tôya que veía la televisión en el gran sillón principal.

-A un lugar- el iba a decir algo, pero ella le ganó- que no te interesa, hermano.

-Oye monstruo, necesitas permiso…

-Y lo tengo. Que yo sepa mi padre se llama Fujitaka, no Tôya alias 'el entrometido'- su hermano hizo una imitación barata de risa y cambió de canal.

-Bueno, no regreses tarde… a todo esto ¿con quién vas?

-Las damas no tienen memoria- se burló mientras salía de la casa e iba justo a la cochera en donde Wei la esperaba con la puerta del coche abierta- Wei, necesito que me lleves a esta dirección- le entregó el papelito.

-Claro señorita Sakura- ella entró al auto y el la imitó.

-Gracias.

El camino fue silencioso, pudo notar que la casa de Shaoran estaba cerca de la suya, en coche se hacían aproximadamente seis minutos a una velocidad normal. Una vez enfrente de la fachada con el numero "1234" le dijo a su chofer que podía marcharse, dándole las gracias y dijo que ella avisaría con antelación la hora a la que la recogerían.

-Lista- tocó el timbre. Cuando este se abrió no pudo más que sonreír enternecida. Frente a ella estaba Shaoran, con un mandil blanco todo manchado y sus mejillas en el mismo o peor estado, sonrojado por su aspecto… era tan encantador. Lo miro y notó que llevaba un pantalón de beige con una sudadera amarilla y unos zapatos deportivos blancos con toques del color de la prenda de arriba. Se veía descaradamente sexy.

-Sakura… perdí la noción del tiempo. Pasa- le dio un beso en la mejilla y la tomó de la mano, hasta la cocina.

-¿Tú hiciste todo esto, por mi?- el asintió de manera natural, como si lo hiciera todos los días. Jaló una silla y la chica tomó asiento.

-Espero te guste… no soy muy bueno en estas cosas, yo, no lo he probado- sirvió un poco de pollo a la plancha con verduras al vapor, había aderezo, panecillos, velas, todo era perfecto.

Sakura no dijo nada, solo se levantó de la nada y rodeó a su novio del cuello, ya que él estaba de espaldas buscando unas copas.

-Claro que me gusta- le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-A mi igual me gusta… pero ¿sabes que me gusta aun mas?- ella negó, mientras él se giraba y la sujetaba fuerte de la cintura- Tu.

La castaña sentía que se iba a volver loca, por ese chico. ¡Que le metieran a un manicomio! Él le encantaba, era como una adicción. Cenaron en silencio, el con el mantel aun puesto. No hablaban mucho, puesto que se miraban a los ojos y se sonrojaban, luego reían.

-La cena estuvo deliciosa- estaba levantando su plato.

-¿Qué haces?

-Levanto mi plato…-contestó con obviedad.

-Por eso,- tomó el plato y acarició las manos de Sakura- esta noche tu eres mi princesa y yo soy tu fiel plebeyo- llevó el plato al lavatrastos y lo dejó ahí.

-Me gustaría más, que fueras _mi_ príncipe.

-Entonces, no me queda más de otra, de todas formas tengo el porte- ella rodó los ojos riendo y dándole un golpecito en el pecho.

-¿Y gusta la princesa ver una película?- ella asintió. El se quitó el mandil y la guió a su recamara.

Subieron a la habitación del muchacho, era grande. Las paredes eran de un tono verde claro con muebles de color hueso, había un librero, una cama enorme, una televisión de plasma y muchas otras cosas, a las que no prestó atención… ya que toda se la llevaba su novio.

-¿Qué película deseas ver?- se sentaron en la cama.

-Bueno… me gustan las comedias románticas- rió al ver la cara de horror del chico.

-Bueno, bueno… tú mandas este día, si no ya te me hubiera echado encima- bromeó.

"si no ya te me hubiera echado encima" se repitió Sakura en su cabeza. ¿Esa frase tenía un doble sentido? Estaba loca, el chico solo lo decía en juego y… ella malinterpretaba todo. ¿Tanto le gustaba? ¿Tan enamorada estaba? Nunca había estado tan íntima con un muchacho, llevaban un día saliendo y ella ya estaba pensando cosas fuera de lugar.

El chico fue hasta el aparato de DVD y se agachó a buscar películas en un pequeño estante bajo, proporcionándole a Sakura una vista privilegiada.

-Te gustaría… ¿_Alfie, el seductor irresistible_?

-Suena bien- él se giró y ella sonrió.

Shaoran puso la película en el aparato y se sentó al lado de Sakura. Se recargó en la cabecera de la cama y le hizo un gesto para que gateara hasta él, el estiro su brazo como una almohada para que la chica pudiera poner su cabeza ahí y estar mas cómoda.

La película era interesante, el tipo era un seductor de primera, que tenía relaciones con la chica que le hiciera un guiño.

-Esto parece pornografía…

-Bueno… no se ve nada que no deba verse. Me gusta la trama, de seguro al final terminará por el buen camino- se acomodó un poco mejor y lo abrazo por el estómago.

-Eso espero…-el sol estaba empezando a esconderse y los rayos anaranjados se filtraban por la ventana de la habitación del muchacho- hace calor aquí ¿te importa si me sacó la sudadera?

-No hay problema- él se levantó y empezó a sacársela, ahí fue cuando Sakura se dio cuenta que debió haber dicho que no. La pobre chica no sabía qué hacer, Shaoran estaba en una playera interior sin mangas de color blanca, era un sueño hecho realidad, con esa espalda ancha y marcada, sus brazos bronceados, trabajados… ese pantalón que lo hacía ver criminalmente apetecible… debía calmar esos estúpidos pensamientos. El chino regresó a su lugar.

-Te ves hermosa con esa luz…-dijo en un susurro, ya nadie prestaba atención a la película- te quiero tanto Sakura.

El chico se giró y quedó encima de la muchacha, puso su boca en el cuello de ella y depositó besos lentos y duraderos. Sakura estaba en otro mundo, enredaba sus dedos pequeños en la cabellera castaña, y correspondía los besos urgentes de su novio. Ella sentía algo de pena por estar _así_, estaban solos… sin nadie que los pudiera interrumpir, ella no tenía miedo, sabía que si no estaba lista él lo entendería pero ahora lo que le daba temor era violarlo ahí mismo.

La chica se armó de valor y metió sus manos por debajo de la playera del chico… le daba pena, pero cuando escuchó el sensual gemido de sorpresa de Shaoran toda su vergüenza se quemó y se convirtió en deseo, pasión y ese sentimiento que la inundaba con solo verlo: Amor.

Los labios de Li mantenían la boca de Sakura en movimiento constante, sus lenguas chocaban y juagaban entre sí.

Shaoran movió sus manos y dio un masaje al muslo derecho de la chica. No iba a negar que Sakura tuviera un cuerpo perfecto. Un pecho bien dotado, que se aplastaba contra su pecho, una cintura pequeña, caderas bien definidas y unas piernas largas y bien torneadas que lo hacían perder la cabeza, pero lo mejor eran esos ojos y esa boca… sus ojos dulces y tiernos y su boca salvaje y sexy. Todo en ella era perfecto, olía deliciosamente genial, hablaba fascinantemente bien, sonreía de forma dulce, tenía el corazón mas bondadoso y puro del mundo y… gemía de forma ¿erótica?

-Yo…-ella intentó pensar con claridad- debemos parar.

-¿Tan malo soy?- estaba algo decepcionado… el esperaba que la chica lo incitara a continuar, no pretendía llegar a nada muy apresurado, pero ella le encantaba.

-No es eso, solo que no estoy… lista.

-¿Para qué?- preguntó confundido.

-Yo pensé- se sentó- que tú querías, ya sabes- estaba sonrojada y agitada.

-Sakura- le abrazó, depositando un beso en la base de su cabellera- no voy a obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres. No intentaba robar tu virginidad, ni nada por el estilo… solo disfrutaba de tus _inocentes_ muestras de felicidad- la chica se desorbitó los ojos con la palabra _vergüenza_ grabada en su cara.

-No te merezco- lo abrazó por la cintura y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Pienso igual que tu pero cambiando de planos…

-¿Eh? No entendí ni una palabra- se rió.

-Que creo que el que no te merece soy yo- le dijo, besándola esta vez el… intentando decirle que no charlarían hasta dentro de un largo rato.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Iba caminando por la calle distraída, quería ir a su parque favorito. Necesitaba pensar en muchas cosas y aclarar bien lo que sentía ¿estaba enamorada de Eriol? Posiblemente si… bueno, estaba segura. Le gustaba todo de él, su forma de ser, su carácter, sus gestos, todo de él la fascinaba… ella sentía amor por él, era seguro, como Sakura y Shaoran, ella se sentía de la misma forma.

Se sentía feliz de saberlo, aunque en su corazón lo sentía su cabeza no había querido asimilarlo… todo era mágico, se sentía en una burbuja hasta que vio una imagen que rompió su corazón en pedazos pequeños.

_-Eriol es un chico muy, aprovechado. Siempre caen con el chicas hermosas y amables, como tu… y las trata como reinas, para después conseguir eso, solo eso. _

_-No me parece, creo que Eriol es un gran chico y nunca haría nada asi. _

_-Bueno, es lo que él te hace pensar, o lo que tú quieres pensar._

No creía eso de Eriol… pero entonces ¿Por qué estaba en un café con una chica y solos? Y lo peor ¿abrazándose? Era una tonta, una ilusa.

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPI 8 :)**

**Esta algo dramático, pero me gustó... pero eso no importa, lo que importa es lo que opinen ustedes, en fin. **

**UN BECHOTOTOTOTOTOTE, LOS ADORO!! :)**


	9. Noche

**¡HELLO! Bueno, otro capi, esta un poco cortito.. pero fue lo que me salió despues de exprimirme el cerebro e internar publicar algo mas o menos desente.. aun no se si lo logré, pero bueno :D les mando un saludo.. los quelo mutcho :)**

CCS no es de mi propiedad, se la regalé a CLAMP! de acuerdo no... seria demasiado genial... Sakura y todos sus personajes les pertencen.. pero la trama es mia de mi propiedad propieraderiosa :D

-Diálogos

"Pensamientos"

_Flash Back_

* * *

Eriol se estaba despidiendo de su gran amiga y quizás la mejor.

-Gracias Mei, muchas gracias- le daba un abrazo.

-Gracias a ti Eriol, créeme que si no hubiera sido por tu sinceridad no me habría atrevido a hacer esto, me siento aliviada- le sonrió, terminando el abrazo.

-Tengo que irme, tendré visita en casa y todo debe estar en orden- le dijo, depositando el dinero para la cuenta y la propina.

-Vaya, vaya ¿Shaoran?- preguntó sin curiosidad, solo para hacer la plática amena. El negó- ¿Familiares? Creí que tu familia era pequeña- el negó de nuevo- Me doy, soy pésima en las adivinanzas.

-Daidôji. Tomoyo Daidôji- la chica se tropezó con una silla mientras caminaban a la salida.

-¿Tu y ella, solos?

-Por dios… no, estará la señora del aseo… supongo- ella negó con su cabeza, divertida.

-Pueden unirse más… me refiero a una unión, ya sabes de que hablo…-el abrió sus lagunas azules oscuras con sorpresa y bochorno- no seas dramático, eres un chico y… ella debe ser muy guapa ¿no?

-Más que eso, es hermosa y, es la persona más maravillosa del mundo.

-Como mi Ryo.

-Supongo que es el motivo que te animó a venir hasta aquí- se rió mientras ella sentía sonrojada- quien lo diría, la pequeña Mei creció.

-Si- caminaban juntos por la acera- creo que él me hizo crecer, es maravilloso cuando encuentras a esa persona especial y sabes que te corresponde.

-Como Li.

-¿Mi primo?- Eriol asintió, explicándole como el castaño y su maestra de baile se habían gustado casi a primera vista, sus pelitos, sus miradas llenas de mensajes, todo.

-¡No te lo creo!- puso sus manos pálidas alrededor de su boca- Shaoran no parece el tipo de chico von novia, creo que nunca ha tenido una.

-Pues creo que Sakura es la primera y única…

-¡Oh dios! Hagamos una boda triple…-el chico levantó una ceja- pero en unos años más, no creas que me quiero casar ya… bueno si, pero creo que Ryo primero quiere estudiar y hacer muchas cosas como yo…

-Bueno, creo que lo he captado. Solo tengo la cara- ambos sonrieron, felices. Hiiragizawa no iba a admitirlo, pero estaba temeroso de que la visita de Meiling hubiera sido para otra cosa, tenía miedo de pensar en separarse de _su_ princesa. Quería hacer feliz a la morena, ser felices, ambos. Juntos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Estaban en la misma cama, rodeados de las paredes verdes.

-¿Cuándo supiste que era especial?- preguntó la muchacha de la nada, haciendo cosquillas con las yemas de sus dedos al brazo de Li.

-Creo que desde que te conocí,- arrugó la nariz- pero cuando te vi con el idiota de Setzuma… mis instintos salvajes salieron a la superficie- la chica solo rió.

-Pero… ¿se trataba solo de ganarle o de verdad tu sentiste _eso_ por mi?- había una nota mala en su pregunta. El chico negó.

-No. No me interesa ganarle, solo en el campo. Lo que me fastidió- y demasiado, aunque no lo admitiría- fue que te tocara… te susurrara, te abrazara, todo, no me gustó que fueran tan apegados.- se pasó una mano por el cabello- se que sueno como un loco, psicópata…

No pudo terminar, porque la chica estaba encima de él, besándolo con fervor, acariciando sus brazos desnudos.

-Acabo de descubrir algo, muy importante- dijo, con una sonrisita.

-Que…-dejo la respuesta al aire, esperando a que su novia la completara.

-Te ves demasiado sexy cuando estas celoso- el chino solo rodó los ojos, muy sonrojado. Por más tonto que se escuchara, era verdad. Tenía celos de Setzuma, porque el también era parte de la vida de la muchacha, no de la misma forma… pero le molestaba tener que compartirla con ese y con cualquiera.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Llegó a su casa y se tiró en el sofá, ese día había sido perfecto. Todo estaba solucionado, en cuanto su bella amiga llegara le contaría todo, la besaría y se declararía.

Eran las siete de la noche y _su_ Tomoyo no llegaba.

"Tal vez se le hizo tarde… aunque es muy puntual y…" dejó ese pensamiento al aire, cuando el timbre de su casa sonó. La mujer del aseo había pedido permiso para salir unos días a su pueblo natal y el no pudo negarse, no iba con sus genes andar por ahí negando cosas.

Abrió la puerta y vio a la causante de sus sonrisas. La chica llevaba una bonita falda blanca, algo volada, con encajes en la parte baja. Una blusa de tirantes color azul celeste y unas sandalias a juego, todo eso adornado con una hermosa cara.

-Tomoyo- iba a darle un beso en la mejilla, ya no aguantaba la felicidad, se sentía explotar, quería gritarle que le quería, que por ella haría todo… y ahí fue cuando su "todo" se apagó, cuando la chica apartó la cara y entró rápido, sin mirarlo.

-Gracias por aceptarme en tu casa. Es muy amable de tu parte, espero no ser una molestia ¿me podrías decir por favor en donde instalarme?- sujetó con fuerza su bolsa de mano, era grande y parecía pesada.

-Puedo ayudarte con tu bolsa, si deseas…

-No. Yo puedo sola, gracias- contestó fría y subió las escaleras, seguida por Eriol.

El inglés no entendía nada. La chica no lo miraba, no le sonreía, no hablaba con él, se sentía vacio ¿ella era tan indispensable en su vida? Si, lo era, Tomoyo lo hacia reír, soñar, bromear… pero lo más importante, hacia que su pecho sintiera cosquillas y que su corazón pareciera loco.

Llegaron a una puerta de madera oscura, imponente.

-Esta será- abrió la puerta- tu habitación.

-Gracias- contestó con simpleza. Le dolía no poder girarse para verlo con esa sonrisa blanca, no ver sus ojos azules, oscuros… que le hacían sentir tan bien, pero no iba a desistir. Tal vez Eriol solo la quería como amiga, y esa chica bonita del café era su novia. Debía comprender y aceptar, aunque fuera difícil. Muy difícil.

La chica avanzó un paso y el muchacho sintió que se alejaba su sol.

-Tomoyo…- la chica se giró y lo miro, desafiante- ¿te he hecho algo malo?

-¿Disculpa?- no entendía nada de lo que el joven decía.

-Si- se acercó a ella. Cerró la puerta y la tomó de los brazos, pegándola a la fría madera- parece que me odias, no me hablas… ¿te he hecho algo malo?- preguntó de nuevo, sus ojos reflejaban la profunda tristeza que sentía. Muchas veces había sido ignorado, era normal y no le importaba… pero cuando ella lo hacía, le mataba.

-No, simplemente no me apetece hablarte- se sintió tonta por mentir de esa manera. Lo único que ella quería es que llegara otro día para verlo en el colegio, hablarle, recibir sus sonrisitas y elogios, tenerlo cerca.

-Yo, no había captado la indirecta, lo siento- la soltó, iba directo a la puerta. Ya nada tenía caso o sentido para él, se sentía tonto por creer que una chica como ella se interesaría en alguien como él, que nunca le brindó seguridad, y ahora que podía hacerlo… ya no importaba.

-¿Por qué?- dijo, con un tono amargo y triste. Eriol se giró y la miro, confundido. No entendía nada ¿a qué se refería? ¿Por qué tenía esa mirada triste y llena de reproche?

-Si supiera de que me hablas sería más fácil.

-Tú y esa chica del café. Creí que tu y yo- tragó saliva y ahogó el llanto- teníamos algo especial. Que ilusa ¿no?

-Nos viste, pero no nos escuchaste- Tomoyo lo miro con rabia ¿se burlaba de ella? ¿él quería que ella escuchara todo, para qué? Estaba dolida, triste. Quería odiarlo y gritarle en la cara eso mismo, que lo odiaba, pero no podía… no podía sentir algo asi por él, no, por más que se esforzara el siempre sería importante para ella. Muy importante.

-¿Qué querías que escuchara?- le preguntó, encarándolo. Había frustración en los ojos amistas… quería comprender.

-La verdad y no especulaciones- le miro, profundamente- no estábamos en plan romántico, si es lo que piensas. De hecho hablamos de ti- la chica frunció el entrecejo- y de nosotros. Es Meiling Li, la prima de Shaoran, estábamos comprometidos por nuestras familias, asi uniríamos las empresas familiares y todo sería más fácil. Yo no quería seguir con esa farsa, porque no la veo de esa forma, ni ella a mí. Vino desde Hong Kong a hablarme de eso, me platico como ella estaba enamorada de un chico- la chica Daidôji comenzaba a entender- y yo le hablé de cómo me siento hacia ti, nos dimos cuenta que estar juntos solo para hacer felices a nuestros familiares es estúpido y ya no habrá boda, ni ahora, ni nunca.

-Eriol…

-Pero creo que fue muy sencillo vernos y malinterpretar todo, tratarme como un Casanova sin vergüenza e ignorarme- ahora el estaba sentido… si ella no confiaba en el ¿Qué caso tenía todo?

-Tienes razón, no merezco si quiera que me mires, soy tan misera…

-No- se acercó y puso su índice en los labios rosados y entreabiertos de la morena- digas nada. También debería disculparme, no te fui sincero por miedo a que me abandonaras y no quisieras saber de mí, ambos hicimos cosas mal, pero si no cometes errores, entonces ¿Cuál es el _chiste_ de vivir?

La chica no hablaba, estaba perdida en el azul oscuro y profundo de sus ojos, la volvía completamente loca y lo mejor, ella causaba el mismo efecto en el. No sabía que decir, no quería romper la magia del momento, no podía dejar de ver sus ojos escondidos tras las tímidas gafas. Se armó de valor y acarició el rostro de él, tomando los lentes y quitándolos, los puso en un estante.

-Esto es lo mas impulsivo que he hecho, pero valdrá la pena, porque…

No pudo terminar su monólogo, con el cual pretendía darse valor, porque el moreno la tenía bien sujetada de la cintura y de la cabeza. Reaccionó de inmediato y tomó el rostro de Eriol de manera posesiva, ardiente y segura. Recordó lo que su madre le había dicho en el desayuno, sobre luchar por lo que quería. Ahora que se ponía a pensar, estaría dos semanas con Eriol… dos largas semanas.

La lengua de él jugaba con la de ella, desesperado, urgente por más contacto. La recargó en la puerta y la levantó en peso sin el más mínimo esfuerzo. Tocó de manera _accidental_ el muslo de la morena y lo acarició, emocionado, porque ella no lo detenía, lo incitaba… tiraba de su cabello y besaba su cuello.

-To…Tomoyo- ese sonido, como Eriol hablaba con voz ronca y con dificultad la llevó a otra dimensión.

-¿Hmm?- casi ronroneó.

-Te adoro, te quiero- le dijo con un ruborcito adorable. Ella lo abrazó aun más por el cuello y acercó sus labios a la oreja de él.

-Justo lo que iba a decir. Te quiero Eriol-él la cargó y le depositó en la cama- Me pondré el pijama ¿vale?- el asintió y abandonó la habitación, para darle privacidad… sospechaba que esa noche hablarían mucho, o tal vez no era tanta charla… pero se comunicarían _en términos prácticos_.

La muchacha se puso su pijama purpura claro, que consistía en un shorts corto y una blusa de tirantes. Se veía adorable, todo adornado con un sonrojo en las mejillas. Se miró en el espejo del tocador de madera y tocó su cara, estaba ardiendo.

Salió de la habitación y recibió un cálido abrazo por unos fuertes brazos.

Estaban en el pasillo de la planta alta, tumbados en el suelo, ella recostada en el pecho de él.

-Creo que es tarde, mañana hay instituto- comentó desilusionado-. Pero bueno… tenemos dos semanas.

-Sí, lo mejor es que vayamos a dormir- dijo con algo de pesar-. Te quiero mucho, Eriol.

-Yo más- la abrazó más fuerte-. Mucho más… Creo que no hay palabras para expresar lo que siento por ti, es inmenso, siento que no me cabe en el pecho.

-Entonces somos ¿novios?

-Creí que eras mi _free_- sonrió mientras ella le regañaba con la mirada y un golpecito en la cabeza-. Por supuesto linda.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Debo marcharme- se levantó-. Ya es tarde.

-No- rogó tímidamente-. Quédate un rato mas… ¿tu papá sabe que estás conmigo?- ella negó- entonces, di que estas en casa de Tomoyo y quédate aquí, por favor.

-Pero eso sería mentir…-dudó.

-Por una buena causa- sonrió-. Naoko llegará de noche, ya bastante tarde y me da miedo quedarme solo. No porque tenga fachada de macho valiente lo soy- la jaló hacia el-, necesito de una chica fuerte que cuide de mi.

-¿Soy una chica fuerte?- él la miro fingiendo molestia, con un bochorno en sus mejillas- Bien… pero mañana hay colegio…

-Si iremos depravada. Solo quiero que duermas aquí- Sakura palideció.

-¿En tu… habitación?

-Eres igual que Tomoyo, Eriol me contó lo que pensó con la mudanza.

-No me ha contado nada…-recordó que Tomoyo quería hablar con ella, para que le contara lo de Shaoran y tal vez en ese momento ella igual le contaba lo de la _mudanza_ famosa, pero no se había podido realizar.

-No es nada. Pero veo que todas las chicas de la academia son desconfiadas y piensan cosas demás- le guiñó-. Entonces ¿cuento contigo?

-No. no apresuraré las cosas, te queda una semana para el partido más importante de tu vida y no seré distractor.

-Oh… el partido no es problema.

_Flash Back._

_Estaba apurado, quería hacerlo todo bien para poder terminar y salir directo a su cita con Sakura, su maestra de baile, la cual ahora le gustaba más y más, mucho más. _

_-¡Li!- el castaño corrió a su llamado-. Has mejorado mucho tu técnica y equilibrio… ¿Qué te paso?- frunció el ceño con duda._

_-Nada. Solo hice lo que me dijo, entrené y busqué una forma de mejorar- sonrió con suficiencia. _

_-Ya veo. Me da gusto- le tomó el hombro y lo sacudió un poquito-. Me da mucho gusto, porque el campeonato se aplazó._

_-¿Disculpe?_

_-Hubo un problema directivo con la academia rival y debe solucionarse- explicó._

_-¿Nos hemos esforzado en vano?- se molestó mucho-. Trabajamos tanto, entrenamos como locos ¿para eso? Debemos derrotarlos… es por lo que hemos luchado todos._

_-Lo sé, igual me molesta, pero debemos esperar, al menos dos semanas. Hasta que el problema se aclare, no es nuestro asunto… es de los directivos y lo sabes Li._

_-Si… igual seguiré con mi entrenador especial, me ha ayudado mucho- dijo contento y se volvió a practicar. _

-¿Entrenador?- le miro-. Soy chica, por si no sabias.

-Y que chica- se sonrojó, comentando para el mismo. Pero eso no pasó desapercibido por los oídos agudos de la castaña… el chico la hacía suspirar, sentía que volaba.

-¿Y la habitación continua esta sola?- el asintió-. Buscaré una playera larga tuya que me quede de vestido, como pijama, ya sabes- sonrió. El solo sonrió feliz y la tomó en brazos, cargándola como si fuera un bebe y la besó.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Estaba al lado de él, literalmente. Las habitaciones eran seguidas. No podía creer que hubiera mentido, no lo hacía casi nunca y le había salido creíble… ¿Por qué hacia todo eso por Li? Porque lo quería, lo amaba y mucho. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, cuando eso pasó. El teléfono sonó… ¿Qué hacia un teléfono sonando a las doce de la madrugada? Bueno… Shaoran era de China, su familia podía llamar cuando quisiera. Otra vez. _Ring, ring_. Estúpido sonido… no debió haber visto esa película con Tôya en la que un tipo llamaba y al que contestaba lo descuartizaba. Tonta. Estaba muerta de miedo. Tomó la cobija azul con la que estaba cubierta y se levantó de la cama, desclasa. Envolvió la enorme manta como si la fuera a proteger y salió del cuarto. Tocó la puerta continua.

-¿Sakura?- preguntó un soñoliento Shaoran, bostezando.

-Yo… no podía dormir, lo siento- el sonrió enternecido, abriendo sus brazos para abrazarla.

-Fue por la llamada telefónica ¿no?- ella asintió- Ya vi esa película, es absurda- se mofó-. Era Mei, ella tomará un avión mañana temprano a Hong Kong y decidió descansar en un motel para marcharse sin despertarme.

-Que considerada- el asintió y se encogió de hombros.

La chica avanzó al pequeño sofá que había en la habitación del chico, extendió la manta y se acostó. Cerró sus ojos.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?- la chica abrió un solo ojo y se sonrojo.

-Intento dormir.

-No, me refiero a ¿Qué haces en el sofá?- ella lo miro con confusión- creí que dormiríamos… juntos. Sonrojo, cortesía Shaoran Li. La chica se sintió idiota ¿Cómo no podía entender? No quería dormir con el por miedo… tenia temor de intentar violarlo en la noche, tal y como sintió esa misma tarde. Esperen… ¿deseaba a Li? Probablemente… de acuerdo, sinceramente, sí. Cuando lo veía sentía mariposas con alas de vuelo veloz, que hacían sonidos supersónicos que alborotaban sus sentidos y le producían un cosquilleo en el estomago. Lo amaba.

-Yo- se levantó- no quiero estorbarte.

-No estorbas- estaba pegado a ella, con sus labios en el cuello de ella- No pretendo nada, promesa de niño explorador.

-Tú no eres explorador- lo regañó, divertida.

-Por eso mismo- se sonrieron.

Ambos se acostaron en la cama, cubriéndose con un enrome cobertor color verde oscuro que olía deliciosamente a Shaoran, eso le pareció a Sakura. A los cinco minutos el ya dormía plácidamente. La adolescente no pudo evitar verle dormir, que ternura… era tan tentador, con esos ojos cerrados, el cabello despeinado que lo caracterizaba y sus labios entreabiertos… haciendo gruñidos de lo mas lindos. Se acercó poquito y rozó sus labios con lo de él, contenta de ser ella la única que podía besarlo cuando quisiera. El, en un movimiento rápido atrapó su cintura y metió su cara en el cuello de su novia. ¿Estaba despierto? Lo sacudió un poquito y se dio cuenta de que no era asi.

-Cásate conmigo, por favor Sakura- la chica abrió los ojos de par en par y sonrió. Ella también lo quería lo suficientemente como pasar una vida junto a él, incluso si fuera gato y tuviera siete vidas no se cansaría nunca de él.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Era otro día, escuela, obligaciones… pero nada de eso les afectaba, estaban felices. Sentados en la sombra del árbol que era su lugar de reuniones estaban los cinco… aunque uno de ellos se sentía desplazado, excluido.

Takuma veía el ambiente a su alrededor… meloso. Odiaba no tener pareja, odiaba no tenerla a ella y odiaba aun más que él le hubiera ganado. "Estúpido Hiiragizawa" pensó despreciativo… no le agradaba, para nada, siempre con sus moditos, conquistando chicas, esas en las que el ponía los ojos, idiota. Vio como Sakura y Shaoran se hacían ¿mimos? Y los morenos hablaban alegres, lanzándose miraditas. "creía que mi plan funcionaria aun mas" y lo había hecho, aunque él lo ignorara, había hecho dudar dos segundos a Tomoyo… no porque ella no confiara en Eriol, si no por inseguridad.

-Hmm- rompió el silencio, aunque lo ignoraron-. Disculpen… pero sigo aquí, me pueden correr si lo desean- ignorado, otra vez-. Me iré.

-No tienes porque hacerlo- dijo Eriol, amable, quien solo fue observado por un enfurecido rubio, sus ojos verdosos lo miraban con rabia.

-_Quiero hacerlo_- soltó-. Iré a dar una vuelta por el instituto, no es mi culpa que ustedes quieran pasar aquí, haciendo _nada_- ese **nada** era más bien, mimarse frente a él.

Se fue, dejando confundidas a las parejas. Shaoran solo se encogió de hombros, estimaba a Takuma, era su amigo desde la secundaria… pero no iba a permitir que molestase a su mejor amigo, a la novia de su amigo y a _su_ novia.

-Hoy tenemos entrenamiento- comentó de la nada el moreno, decepcionado-. Duraremos todo el día… y creo que no podrás ir a tus clases, que tanto te gustan- le guiñó pícaro a Sakura. La castaña balbuceó cosas incomprensibles, que hicieron reír a todos.

-Vaya…-la carita de Sakura se iluminó- podemos ir a verlos… claro, cuando mis clases terminen, aunque sin alumno ¿Qué hare? El egoísta de Li solo paga por mi y no tengo a quien educar…-sonrió.

-No- contestó rápido Shaoran-. No creo que sea buena idea.

-¿Ah?- la morena no entendía nada ¿Por qué se negaba a eso Li? Miro a Eriol, que solo hizo una sonrisa y la deslumbró.

-Habrá muchos chicos en shorts y ustedes son dos damas… y tendrán muchas mercancías para comprar- comentó apenado Hiiragizawa ¿sonrojado?

-Con más razón vendremos- bromeó Tomoyo, siendo examinada por la horrorizada mirada de su novio-. No sean extremistas, vendremos a hacerles porras a ustedes, aunque sea un simple entrenamiento.

-¡Sí! y no se hablará mas jovencitos- se rió por lo bajo, apoyando a su mejor amiga.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Estaba en su habitación, acompañada de su mejor amiga, ambas escogiendo ropa y hablando sin parar.

-Es tan tierno Tomoyo… me enamoré como tonta de él- suspiró.

-Parece muy dulce, pero hay alguien que lo supera.

-¿Quién?- preguntó… su cabeza no encontraba un sinónimo de ternura que no fuese Shaoran.

-Eriol- recibió un almohadazo juguetón- ¡Oye! Estaba desprevenida- comenzaron a reír, ambas. Tenían un bendito escándalo que fue captado de inmediato por el mayor de los herederos Kinomoto… Tôya alias _pesadillas y guarura personal de Sakura_.

-Chicas- tocó la puerta. Era un tonto pero tenía mucha educación. Escuchó el "pase" de su hermana menor y entró-. Están muy guapas ¿A dónde van?- sospecha…

-A ver a nuestros… nuovieos- Sakura le había tapado la boca con la almohada que tenía en sus manos.

-A ver a nuestros nuevos amigos- corrigió, o intentó.

-Me temo que no será posible…

-¿What?- preguntó en inglés… no entendía nada ¿Quién era el para prohibirle algo a ella? Su tonto hermano… pero de todas formas ¡No se saldría con la suya!

-No, no es que no te de permiso monstruo, no seas dramática… es que te buscan.

* * *

CHAN CHAN CHAN, LECHE CON PAN! quien será? oh por Dios, ni yo lo sé.. pero bueno. A los reviews que me dicen que Taku les desagrada.. a mi también xD es un personaje que nació para ser malito.. aunque me da media lástima.. me gusta su papel, siempre ahi de metichito metiendo intrigas :P , en fin.. jajaja los quiero mucho y gracias por apoyarme siempre.. UN BESO :D

-oprime el botoncito que dice GO y dejame review y hazme feliz y sonriente o golpeame por ser tan mala, los quiero =)


	10. ¡Temperatura!

**¡HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP! Pues un nuevo capítulo... creo que aquí ya estan mas fogositos y no sé, creo que escribí Lemmon, aun no estoy completamente segura, no es sexo explictamente explicito jaja, pero en fin... si contiene cosas subiditas de tono entre cierta parejita.. si lees es bajo tu propio riesgo ¿vale? en fin. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS 62 REVIEWS! LOS QUIERO MUCHO.. GRACIAS, GRACIAS. por si alguien esta interesado en conocerme: karla. :) **

LO de siempre, CCS no me pertenece, es de CLAMP =) yo solo soy una metiche sin negocio alguno que juega con la trama.

-Diálogos

"Pensamientos"

_Flash Back._

* * *

Tomoyo se había marchado sin ella al entrenamiento, para que los chicos no pensaran que habían sido plantados por sus respectivas novias. La castaña estaba en la sala de su casa, sentada en el sillón de una pieza siendo escrutada por lo mirada de su compañero de baile.

-Setzu… me parece algo raro verte por aquí- rompió el hielo. No tenía ganas de conversar, estaba ansiosa por ver a su novio jugando, no prestaba mucha atención a su invitado.

-Me siento… raro- ¿eso fue un sonrojo? ¡No era posible! El muchacho se levantó de su lugar y avanzó hacia la chica, se arrodilló frente a ella. Hizo su voz de galán-. Sakura, me gustas mucho. Quiero que salgamos juntos- cerró sus ojos y se acercó a ella, para besarla.

-Para a tu caballo, vaquero- le dio una mirada despectiva-. Setzu, eres un gran chico… me agradas mucho, pero no te veo más que como un buen amigo. Te quiero, no de esa forma. Yo salgo con alguien.

¿Perdón? El era Setzuma Ichida y nadie nunca lo había rechazado por otro. Le castaña le caía bien. Muy bien, le regalaría otra oportunidad de rectificar.

-Puedes romper y explicarle que a quien quieres es a mí, no le dolerá tanto como crees- le guiñó.

-¿Perdona?- la cara sonriente se descompuso. Su compañero de danza era un tarado y no lo había visto antes, detrás del galancillo confiado latía el corazón de… un galancillo imbécil- No quiero salir con nadie que no sea Shaoran- intentó ser amable y lo había conseguido.

¡SHAORAN! ese tipejo le había quitado a la mujer más sensual del planeta. Kinomoto debía ser suya, ya no era tanto por su cariño o amor hacia ella. No. iba a patear el orgullo de Li.

-¿Sales con ese idiota?- se levantó- Me parece bien, ahora veamos que hace tu noviecito… te quedaste sin compañero de baile. Adiós- avanzó el solo a la puerta, la abrió para seguidamente azotarla e irse. Estaba que lo llevaba el demonio.

-Oh… creo que estaba molesto- se asomó su hermano, saliendo de su escondite. Había escuchado la conversación de su hermana con el chico. Ella lo había rechazado, bravo. Le había aclarado todo de manera atenta, bravo. Dijo que tenía novio… eso no era para su _bravo_-. Monstro… ¿se puede saber quién es tu novio?

Pálida. Estaba más blanca que la nieve, si eso era posible. Ahora venia la hora de lo bueno. Su hermano sabía que ella tenía novio, lo que significaba tres cosas: visita, evaluación y muerte… no para ella, si no para Li.

-Bueno, fue una mentira- mintió diciendo que había mentido, irónico-. Ya sabes que los chicos no quitan el dedo del renglón hasta que ven su camino bloqueado.

-Si eso hubiera sido una mentira… pudiste desmentirte para no quedarte sin compañero de baile, pero no lo hiciste ¿Por qué?- tonto Tôya, cuando lo necesitaba tonto no lo era. El joven observó a su hermana sudar… el novio era verdadero- ¿es ese tal Shaoran?- "ese tal" como si no conociera al mocoso ese que quería corromper a su hermanita… ¡esperen! Sakura no había llegado a dormir la noche anterior porque estaba con Tomoyo… ¿verdad?- Es Shaoran. Ayer que llamaste para el permiso ¿estabas realmente con tu amiga?

-Detente _Sherlock_. Si la vida personal es llamada asi es porque es de una sola propiedad…- el tarado no captó-. Mi vida es mía y no te daré explicaciones. Si me disculpas…

-Yo no te mantengo ni nada, pero papá si… decepción, que decepción se llevara cuando sepa lo que le ocultaste… malvada.

-Insoportable.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Vieron llegar a la morena. Eriol se quedó embelesado, Tomoyo era la chica más bella que había visto en toda su vida, sin exagerar. Vio como _su_ novia se acercaba a las gradas y tomaba asiento, saludándoles con la mano. En cuanta Daidôji hizo acto de presencia comenzaron los silbidos, piropos y cosas por demás. Corrieron hacia ella varios fans, alucinados.

-Linda- corrió por las gradas para darle el recibimiento que merecía, un beso. No lo hizo con malicia… de todas formas ellos captarían que salían juntos. Los admiradores despejaron el área.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó ruborizada. Eriol la miro con atención, seguía hermosa… pero ¡oh! Estaba usando una falda corta de color negro con una blusa de tirantes rosa pálido y un pequeño chaleco blanco encima, con tenis a juego.

-Perfecta- susurró para sí mismo-. El cielo me adora- ella solo lo miro tímidamente, agradeciendo el halago. Comprobado. El inglés era el novio soñado por todas.

Estaban sumidos en su mundo de caramelo… siendo examinados por el rubio. Takuma estaba enfurecido, gracias al cielo que tenía el balón en su poder. Venganza, dulce, deliciosa. Tomó el balón y lo puso en el césped, cogió aire y se impulso dando una fuerte patada. La pelota iba directo a la cabeza de Hiiragizawa.

-¡Cuidado!- Tomoyo vio el balón y pensó que se estamparía contra la cabeza de su novio, pero no fue asi. Increíblemente el moreno estiró el brazo y cogió el balón con su mano, sin dificultad, como un ninja entrenado que atrapa moscas. La chica estaba sin habla… ese había sido un acto varonil y atlético. Todos los chicos perfectos que había conocido salían en televisión, guapos, inteligentes, graciosos y atléticos, pero parecía que ella era estrella de cine, porque el hombre perfecto estaba frente a frente con ella, sonriéndole.

-Eso estuvo cerca- silbó.

"Estúpido" pensó. De nuevo había fallado. Sintió un balonazo en su espalda y un dolor punzante… genial, Eriol si había dado en el blanco.

-Se te resbaló el balón, amigo- gritó el moreno, sonriendo.

Shaoran había visto toda la _telenovela_ en vivo. Desde que la mejor amiga de su novia había llegado, el balón volador… había observado todo, menos a Sakura. Corrió hacia donde estaban sus amigos y les saludo.

-Hey… Tomoyo, creí que Sakura vendría contigo.

-Asi iba a ser…-dudó- hasta que tuvo una pequeña visita, no deseada- ambos estaban interrogantes-. Setzuma llegó de sorpresa y bueno…

Ya no escuchaba nada. Setzuma, en casa de Sakura. El estúpido de Ichida con _su_ Sakura… respirando el mismo aire, si estaba enojado y algo loco. Loco de celos, impotencia y rabia ¿Qué estaba haciendo _ese_ con ella? Nada bueno. Conocía al pelirrojo, era un chantajista, idiota, engreído, idiota… en resumen, era un idiota.

-Y entonces se quedó… no podía dejarlo solo, se vería mal, bueno estaría muy mal- terminó la morena.

-Conozco esa mirada- vio a su mejor amigo, con la vista perdida en un punto exacto… viendo fijo, era una mala señal, eso solo significaba una cosa: Furia-. Shaoran no hagas nada estúpido.

-Claro que no. Excúsame con el profesor, tuve una emergencia, inventa lo que quieras, puedes decir hasta que fui al baño… tardaré un poco.

Ninguno de los dos pudo decir algo porque el chino ya había salido disparado corriendo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

-No hermano. No invitaré a Shaoran por más que lo desees- negó, frunciendo el ceño, otra vez.

-Solo para darme el visto bueno- "o malo"-. Vamos Sakura.

Iban a comenzar una guerra… ella estaba por treparse del cuello de su hermano y ahorcarlo, mientras que el quería sacarle a verdad a como diera lugar y tenía un método muy bueno. Burla. Siempre funcionaba, la molestaría tanto hasta que ella misma llamara al chico.

_El timbre._

Sakura corrió a paso veloz, seguro era Tomoyo que venía a salvarla… abrió la puerta y ¡oh amiga sorpresa! Un guapo Shaoran Li con la respiración agitada… muy tentador.

-Shaoran- volteó atrás y vio que su hermano aun no salía. Besó los labios del castaño con dedicación. El solo se dejaba hacer, siempre que estaba con ella se doblegaba, era como si la chica tuviera un hechizo y el hiciera lo que fuera por hacerla feliz. La muchacha observó a su novio, por dios. ¡Llevaba el uniforme de futbol aun! Sus piernas se veían trabajadas… y su trasero, con ese shorts algo ajustado, el castaño era un delicia-. Lamento no haber llegado, hubo una complicación- recordó a su hermano Tôya-, bueno dos.

-Creo que la primera es… Setzuma Ichida ¿no?- estaba acalorado, de tanto correr y por el beso. Su novia lo miro, sorprendida-. Tomoyo llegó, sin ti y nos contó ¿Qué quería ese… tipo?

-Nada importante, solo a declararse y tuve que declinar su oferta- sonrisa.

El chico iba a besarla de nuevo pero un extraño carraspeo no lo dejó. Genial. Tôya Kinomoto, en frente de él… con una mierda desafiante, no tenía ganas de un enfrentamiento.

-¿Asi que _este_ es tu novio, monstruo?- examinó bien al castaño.

-Disculpa, me llamo Shaoran…- estiró su mano para saludar a su cuñado, aunque ese contacto nunca se produjo- Venia a ver a Sakura porque supe de la visita inoportuna de Setzuma.

Tôya lo ignoró, no lo miro ni nada. El chino estaba exasperado, no había golpeado al mayor porque su hermana estaba presente, era su novia y porque era su cuñado. Cuñado, vaya sonaba bien, era novio de la chica más linda del planeta… si en el paquete venia cargar con un amargado, bueno, no importaba mucho. Lo aceptaba.

-Pasa, pasa- la pobre chica regañaba a su hermano, con la vista claro… y es que si las miradas hicieran caer el cabello… el Kinomoto mayor estaría lampiño. Li entró a la conocida casa, había estado ahí dos veces y esa era la tercera. La primera vez le traía muy buenos recuerdos, el primer abrazo de verdad, que ella le dio. Cuando se sinceraron y hablaron, mágico. La segunda vez había sido genial, la había llevado en brazos hasta su propia casa y conoció a su suegro… se había sentido mal por un comentario, pero ya era pasado y de nuevo, se habían abrazado. Y la tercera ¡Uff! Genial, ya eran novios y la había besado… no era la primera vez que hacia eso pero cada vez que repetían esa acción era mas y mas adictivo.

-Siéntate Li… por… favor- articuló con dificultad Tôya, casi obligado.

-Gracias- Sakura se sentó al lado de él, en el sofá de dos piezas, su hermano en el de una y ¿ahora qué? Oh si, conocer bien a Fujitaka Kinomoto. Nervios. Sentía muchos nervios. El señor Fujitaka bajó las escaleras a paso calmado, observando el panorama.

-Shaoran, que gusto verte por aquí- se acercó y estrechó su mano con la de _su_ yerno, sin saberlo aun-. ¿Necesitas algo de tomar?

-No gracias, señor. He venido a hablar con usted- apretó la mano de Sakura- de algo muy importante para mí.

-¿De mi hija y de ti? Supongo- ambos castaños estaban perplejos y Tôya, boquiabierto. Shaoran asintió-. Me parece bien, desde que te conocí vi que había algo más, y Sakura ha estado muy contenta los últimos días. Me agrada la idea…

-¿Qué?- intervino el hijo mayor de Fujitaka- ¿Así como si nada? El niñito este es un pervertido…

-¿Disculpa? No lo soy- se levantó mirando desafiante al hermano de su chica.

-Si lo eres.

-No, no lo soy.

-Si… lo eres- dijo entre dientes el moreno, fastidiado.

-No soy un pervertido.

-Sí, si lo eres niño.

-Si lo soy- ¿coincidió?

-¡Oh! Por favor ¿crees que caería en una tontería como esa? Me das la razón y yo mismo me doy la contraria, eso solo pasa en los shows de televisión…

-Si… creí que funcionaria- se lamentó el castaño.

-Bueno, está bien… es que lo hacen parecer muy real ¿no?- Li asintió. Tenían una cosa en común, parecían muy inteligentes y maduros, pero ambos se comportaban como dos niñitos pequeños.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Estaban en la sala viendo una película. Habían mandado un mensaje a sus amigos avisando que no irían a la práctica y pidiendo que disculparan al delantero derecho con el coach. Sakura estaba con su cabeza recargada en el brazo estirado de Li. Cómodos y muy juntos. Era la hora de la verdad… iba a pedirle a su novio que la ayudara con su problema, no tenia compañero y no podía pensar en un mejor suplente.

-¿Bailamos?- preguntó de la nada, el castaño.

-No hay música, tontín- levantó su mirada, escrudiñando los marrones y bellos ojos de _su_ príncipe.

-No necesitamos música, cuando estoy contigo hay una banda de rock en mi cabeza- le guiñó. Estaban solos, Yukito había pasado por Tôya para ir a ver una película, claro que antes los felicitó por su relación y el señor Kinomoto había salido de emergencia por un problema en la empresa-. Anda, vamos- su novio se levantó, no muy convencida.

Shaoran la tomó por la cintura y ella enredo sus brazos en el cuello de este. El chico aspiró el dulce aroma a vainilla que Sakura desprendía, le encantaba como olía… muchos decían que eran las feromonas pero no era asi, amaba ese olor. Bailaron, lento, sin prisas. El castaño guiaba el baile… lo hacía sumamente bien, como si él fuera el instructor.

-Ha mejorado mucho jovencito- el hizo un mohín de orgullo-, presumido- susurró ella contra los labios del chino.

-Me he esforzado, _profe-_ dijo de forma sensual la última palabra ¿Qué pretendía? ¡Matarla! Era el chico más sexy que había conocido… de hecho fue el único que le había despertado ese sentimiento, creía que lo que sentía por Yukito era amor, pero Li le había mostrado que no… era muy diferente, con el amigo de su hermano se esforzaba por ser aceptada, por quedar bien y con Shaoran todo era sencillo, espontaneo, se sentía completa. Era la hora de pedirle que fuera su pareja.

-Y dime ¿Cómo va el soccer, capitán?- lo llamó por su puesto.

-¿Capitán?- besó su cuello- Muy bien… tenemos los intercolegiales el sábado linda…-no habló más, se dedicó a enloquecer a su novia con caricias lentas y fogosas.

¿El sábado? No, no iba a privarlo de patearle el trasero a Setzuma, aunque ella deseaba que él la acompañara y ganar eso juntos, no era una egoísta. Aunque no tenia pareja, alejarlo de su partido no era una opción viable, ella sabía que con solo pedirlo le diaria que si y no, jamás haría algo asi.

-Espero ganen, me he esforzado mucho para que seas un buen bailarín y futbolista- hizo un intento de amenaza juguetona.

-Claro, claro- avanzó con ella tomada de la cintura hasta que toparon con el sillón y el cayó sobre ella, cuidando no dejar que ni un solo kilogramo de peso molestara a su Sakura. Estaba a horcajadas sobre ella. Besando su cuello. Ella por su parte tocaba su espalda, bajando hasta tocar el trasero del chico…-¿Qué se supone que haces?- bromeó el castaño, ella estaba sonrojada, muy sonrojada.

-Yo… eh, tú trasero estaba en mi mano, yo, yo- no sabía que inventar, era vergonzoso.

-No hay problema, de todas formas soy tuyo- ignoró el sonrojo de su novia, de todas formas se veía adorable asi. Le besó de nuevo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Estaban en el café cercano a la casa de la chica. Platicando.

-¡Eres tan tonto!- bromeó, mientras el entrecerraba sus ojos azules.

-Pero asi me amas ¿no?- le regaló una carita de bebe molesto que la enterneció.

-Más que eso- acercó su rostro al de él, dándole un besito pequeño en los labios.

-Ese beso fue muy corto…- se quejó- a mí me gustan los que son largos, duraderos…

-¿Enserio?- el asintió- Vaya, que dato tan interesante.

Eriol solo abrió sus ojos de par en par, no esperaba eso, esperaba un beso profundo, no una burlita de su novia. Se rió y le tomó la mano, dándole suaves caricias con las yemas de sus dedos. Se miraron a los ojos… él se acercó un poco y rozó sus labios con los de ella que lo tomó de la camisa dando un pequeño tirón, estaban en un café publico a la vista de todos, si, pero con ese chico enfrente de ella era imposible resistirse.

-¿Vamos a casa? Renté una película muy buena y se vence mañana el plazo- comentó con sus labios cerca. Ella asintió sonriente. Pagaron la cuenta y caminaron juntos, tomados de la mano a su destino. Todas las personas los observaban, muchos con alegría, eran una pareja de chicos jóvenes, muy apuestos y se veían enamorados, muy enamorados.

La mansión Hiiragizawa se caracterizaba por ser silenciosa y ahora que solo había dos personas ahí no ocurría eso. Siempre había risas, susurros, palabras acarameladas y cosas por el estilo. La chica estaba tirada en el sillón azul con Eriol sobre ella, ambos volteando a ver el televisor. Tomoyo había seleccionado la película, sin que el supiera cual era, cuando comenzó el no podía creer lo que veía… era una comedia romántica y el esperaba algo de acción y risa. La observó divertido y arrebató el control remoto de sus manos, apagando la película.

-¡Oye!- forcejeó de forma juguetona por el dominio del control. No duró mucho porque el ya estaba haciéndole cosquillas, haciéndola perder el mando de sí misma-. No, jaja… basta, jaja… por favor- no podía parar, el estaba sonriente al verla asi, divertida. Se perdió en los ojos amistas de la chica y el aparato pasó a segundo plano. Mientras se hacían cosquillas sus cuerpos habían estado en una interacción muy… interesante. La morena se movió un poco y causó que ambos cayeran al suelo, ella encima de él. Se armó de valor y besó los labios del chico, compensándolo por su chistecito del café. Las manos de Eriol ya estaban situadas en las caderas de su novia. La chica solo suspiraba, pero un gemido de placer salió de su rosada boca cuando el chico acarició su muslo, amoldándolo con su mano. Tomoyo se desesperó, el chico parecía un sacerdote con tanta ropa encima, se sentó en las piernas de este, mientras el levantaba su cuerpo de la cintura para arriba, la chica desabotonó la camisa anaranjada de su novio con maestría.

-Tomoyo…

No se escuchó nada mas, la chica estaba besándolo con verdadero anhelo, jugando con la lengua del inglés. Estaba maravillada, el chico era un delicioso caramelo… tenía una espalda bien trabajada, le encantaban sus brazos, todo. Hiiragizawa era un caballero y solo se dejaba hacer, estaba sumiso a lo que ella decidiera, pero cuando ella besó desde sus labios hasta su ombligo, era hora de tomar cartas en el asunto. Los papeles cambiaron de un momento a otro, el la tenia debajo de sí mismo, dando suaves besos en su cuello. Retiró la blusa de su novia, se veía hermosa con esa prenda pero sin ella… era un sueño.

-Te quiero y yo… quisiera, ya sabes, llegar al final. Pero no haré nada de lo que no estés segura, quiero hacer el amor, pero si no estás lista, lo entenderé Tomoyo- buscó su mirada.

-Eriol, nunca he estado más deseosa en mi vida de algo, te quiero a ti, solo para mí. Mío- lo besó.

El moreno despojó a la chica de sus prendas, y ella a él, de igual manera. Ambos estaban en ropa interior… sus miradas estaban llenas de pasión, deseo y mucho amor. Tomoyo no era una chica fácil y estaba algo apenada por estar asi con él, pero el deseo la cegaba, quería a ese chico y lo quería ya, ahora mismo. Eriol tomó el broche del sostén de la chica y lo desabrochó. Tomoyo era hermosa, simplemente perfecta, todo en ella era equilibrado y precioso, preciosa voz, precioso carácter, precioso cuerpo. Todo.

Acarició uno de los pechos de la muchacha mientras la besaba, ella solo se dejaba hacer, sentía que iba a enloquecer… tumbó a Eriol, despojándolo de la única prenda que cubría su desnudez. Ambos estaban sin nada, juntos, íntimos, pero nunca sintió vergüenza, solo un acogedor placer que nublaba sus sentidos. Ella notó la gran erección de su novio, ambos estaban listos… se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, sintiendo un pequeño dolor, era su primera vez y estaba segura que la de Eriol también. Le habían dicho que era muy doloroso, que la primera experiencia sexual era aterradora, pero no fue asi, al momento de entrar en contacto con el sintió un placer inexplicable, igual que el.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

-Soy tuyo y tú eres mía, por siempre- besó su cabello liso. Ambos estaban en la cama matrimonial de la habitación del muchacho.

-¿Promesa?- sonrió, haciendo círculos con su dedo índice en el pecho de él. Eriol asintió, aspirando su dulce olor- Te quiero, mucho.

-Y yo a ti, princesa.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

-Te quiero mucho, hermosa- comentó. Ambos estaban en el mismo sofá, demostrándose su amor.

-Eso lo sabia- bromeó-. Igual te amo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado Li. Lo mejor.

* * *

Bueno, otro capi más, ya me encariñé con esta historia, los quiero. Muchas Gracias!!especialmente a:

rukia alejandra, Mary-T06, GothicCharm (Mi gemela :P), Sasha Kinoli, xXSakuraBlossomsXx, Leoni Tao91, Ashaki, ziitah-TxE-, Angelo di Mare, cielo0127, kesiichan, Lyons, Lady Daidouji, Didi, pOLiTa, sakura*kaede, Haruko Hinako, ana sofia, dayanna, ShinigamiFonsek, cami. GRACIAS! de verdad muchas gracias :) y a aquellos que tal vez lean y no dejen review, igual :D

UN BECHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! karla-chan ;)


	11. Verdades ¿Ocultas?

**¡HOLA! no tengo cara para verlos, estoy tan apenada.. se que tardé muchito, pero fue por problemas de escuela y un pequeño viaje de imprevisto, pero estoy de vuelta y trataré de no perderme muy seguido... es un capi medio cortito, pero bueno, me esforze mucho :D, los quiero, GRACIAS por su apoyo! LOS AMO :)**

CCS NO.. no es mio ¿triste? no porque yo ando de metiche jugando con la maravillosa creación de las chicas de CLAMP.

-Diálogos

"Pensamientos"

_Flash Back_

* * *

-Sakura…-dudó, raro en el- Se que llevamos muy poco, demasiado poco saliendo, pero te quiero mucho y bueno- se sonrojó y sacó del bolsillo de su shorts un collar con un corazón rojo de cristal con una pulsera a juego, ambos con "S&S" grabado-, te compré un regalo, no es mucho… pero, te quiero.

Sakura estaba maravillada, el chico era tan dulce, sintió un cosquilleo extraordinariamente cálido en su estomago y pecho.

-Shaoran…- se lanzó sobre él, dándole besos de mariposa, uno tras otro, en los labios- Te quiero tanto, gracias por ser como eres, por ser tu- lo abrazó- ¿Me ayudas?- él le puso el accesorio en el cuello y en su muñeca.

-Eres mi todo, hermosa- le dio un besito en la mejilla.

Llevaban horas platicando de varias cosas, del regaño tremendo que les metería el entrenador de soccer si descubría su huida "marital", que harían en su aniversario de un mes, su boda… si, pensaban muy a fututo, pero era genial poder compartirlo, pensar que podría hacerse realidad, pasar la vida el uno junto al otro, para siempre. Siempre. Era _algo_ tarde, pero el tiempo les pasaba volando. Se sobresaltaron con el sonido del timbre. La castaña no esperaba visitas.

-¿Me acompañas?- le preguntó, refiriéndose a atender la puerta, el asintió. Ambos salieron a ver y un joven, con un enorme peluche café los esperaba-. Buenas noches…

El arreglo era gigantesco. Un oso de felpa de color chocolate claro, en una cajita de madera, como si fuera aun cerco, lleno de chocolates y caramelos de fresa, con dos globos de gas de colores en forma de corazón, un ramo de rosas y una tarjeta.

-Feliz aniversario, llevamos un día saliendo oficialmente…- se sonrojó y le sonrió.

-Oh…-no sabía que decir, no ayudaba mucho que el muchacho estuviera frente a ellos, y que Li tuviera esa carita dulce y apenada ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan espantosamente adorable? No podía controlarse cuando él estaba cerca… todo el día pensaba en el, en besarlo, acariciarlo… era el síndrome del amor-. Gracias joven- tomó el adorno a duras penas, cerró la puerta y caminó con su regalo, siendo ayudada por Li. Corrió a dejarlo en la mesa del comedor. Regresó a prisa y se lanzó sobre él, su novio, su todo, devorando sus labios, desesperada, como si no fuera suficiente cercanía-. Eres un tramposo, cuando te excúsate para ir al baño ¿hiciste todo eso?- el asintió, acalorado. Sakura estaba con sus piernas largas enredadas en la cintura de él, sujetándolo del cuello y susurrándole muy cerca.

-No me culpes, me tienes hecho loco- se excusó, divertido. Besándola el ahora-. Tu, toda tu, me enloqueces linda- caminó con ella trepada hasta la habitación de la chica, se sabía la casa de memoria, había estado ahí tres veces y no había perdido el tiempo-. Te amo, Sakura Kinomoto, señora de Li- se rió y la recostó en la cama, posicionándose sobre ella, cuidando que la chica no tuviera que soportar nada de su peso.

-¿Insinúas que soy de tu propiedad?- jaló la playera del muchacho.

-Creo que si- sonrió-. Pero, en términos más normales, nos pertenecemos… no suena tan machista- besó su cuello-, aunque si prefieres… puedes disponer de mi cuando te plazca que puede tú te canses, pero yo… jamás- confesó, azorado.

La castaña estaba enternecida, estaba a punto de callarlo y besarlo con pasión, pero como siempre, lo bueno debía parar, el teléfono la sacó de su trance. Estiró el brazo y cogió el aparato del buró.

-¿Ho…Hola?- Shaoran estaba sobre ella, besándola, sin importarle quien fuera. Escuchó la voz y se tensó- Papá- pero el chico ni se inmutó, seguía concentrado en su trabajo-, si, si claro, aquí esta… no quiso dejarme sola, ya sabes, estamos…- no podía pensar en nada, su cabeza estaba cegada con esas sensaciones abrazadoras- viendo una película, una comedia, es divertidísima- su papá hablaba y le explicaba-. ¿Se quedará? Oh, sí, sus deberes, pobre… está bien ¿llegas tarde? De acuerdo, te quiero, un beso.

-No repartas besos, esos son míos- susurró, fogoso, contra su boca-. ¿Quién era?

-¿Celosito?- él la regañó con la mirada- era tu suegro- se rió-, me avisó que Tôya se quedará con Yukito haciendo los deberes escolares y dormirá en su casa, bueno y el llegará tarde- el rostro de Li se iluminó, genial. Más tiempo con Sakura, sin tener que cuidar que su padre los encontrara o que su hermano les armara un escándalo, solo ella y el, que glorioso sonaba eso.

-Aprovechemos eso- la cara de Sakura se puso roja-, te preparé la cena- sonrió como niño pequeño. Ella solo asintió.

No quería apresurar las cosas, deseaba a Sakura, mucho. La veía como su novia, apoyo, su todo… pero la chica era un mujer y estaba bien desarrollada, hacia babear a muchos y había tenido que calmar sus impulsos para no golpear a uno que otro que la veían sin pudor alguno; pero no quería causarle problemas ni presionarla. Quería que el momento mágico fuera espontaneo, sin comentarlo o algo asi.

La cocina era muy grande, no sabía por dónde comenzar.

-Se que te gustan mucho las verduras al vapor- sonrió-. Me lo dijo Eriol, a quien Tomoyo le platicó eso- contestó a la mirada divertida de Sakura.

-Creí que me espiabas- bromeó y se acercó a él, entregándole un delantal. Shaoran hizo una cara de horror al ver la prenda de cocina-. Te ves guapo con el puesto- se excusó la chica-, pero si no…-no terminó, Li tomó la ropa y se la puso, rojo.

-Me debes muchas- señaló con sus dedos-. Uno, el regaño que Naoko me dará cuando llegue tarde. Dos, ponerme a cocinar y tres, verte tan sexy como para seducirme- la chica tenía un color carmesí en sus mejillas. Definitivo, ese color era el favorito de Li.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Estaban en el comedor, cenando. No era un platillo elaborado, Tomoyo se había ofrecido a prepara pasta y el no podía darle la contraria.

-Y… ¿Cuándo llega la señora Daidôji?

-¿Tu suegra?- él se rió-. El jueves, no mañana, si no el de la próxima semana… si ya sabias- lo regañó, juguetona.

Se sonrieron. Estaban entretenidos en ver quien estaba más feliz, cuando el timbre sonó, calmado, sin prisa. La morena se ofreció a ir, no quería que _su_ Eriol dejara su comida y esta se enfriara. Avanzó a la puerta, con su pijama de pantalón y blusa de tirantes puesta.

-Buenas noches- se quedó pasmada cuando vio la cara detrás de la puerta-. Taku…

-Tomoyo- estaba algo apenado, no esperaba encontrársela ahí, con Hiiragizawa, solos. No iba a armar un pleito, tenía algo mucho más importante-. Lamento interrumpir, yo… venia a hablar con Eriol ¿esta?- la chica no entendía… iba a ver a su novio, sin insinuarle nada, sin acosarla o hacer comentarios fuera de lugar ¿era Takuma, enserio?

-Oh… claro, claro, ya lo llamó ¿o no es mejor entrar?- hacia bastante frio. El rubio negó, calmado- Bien, iré por él. Aguarda.

Tomoyo fue por el moreno y le explicó de manera breve que Fujiwara lo esperaba en la puerta. El heredero Hiiragizawa no pudo más que sorprenderse. Salió, dejando a su novia cenando.

-Fujiwara- dijo, seco.

-Eriol- tomó aire-. No vengo a rogarte ni nada por el estilo… pero necesito hablar con alguien y Shaoran está ocupado con Sakura, no eres reemplazo ni nada, pero ¿puedes… escucharme?- sonaba apenado y triste. No se caían muy bien, ni siquiera eran amigos unidos, pero seguro podía ayudarlo.

-Bien- se sentaron en los escalones de la fachada. El semblante del arquero del equipo parecía… devastado, su mirada estaba pérdida- ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada bueno… mis padres están teniendo un momento malo ¿sabes?- agachó la mirada- mi madre y mi padre se divorciarán y, mi mamá es de Italia, como es la que me ha criado y todo eso… me iré con ella. Me mudaré- dijo, sin ganas.

-Oh…

-No, no, déjame terminar, por favor- casi rogó-. No sé qué hago aquí… siendo que me porté tan mal contigo y Tomoyo, tan egoísta. Pero ahora que veo que es definitivo, me voy a ir y no es por otra cosa que por la falta de amor que se tienen mis papás…- Eriol lo veía, con algo de pena- No me mires asi, se que suena tonto… pero, quería ofrecerte una disculpa de todo corazón y desearte lo mejor con la chica de nuestros sueños- sonrió.

-Y ya sabes ¿Cuándo partes?- no quería ser imprudente, pero necesitaba saberlo, pobre Takuma.

-El domingo… si iré al partido y patearé el trasero de los rivales, ya sabes…

-Quiero ver que metan un _Gol _y te lastimaré- se burló.

-Sueña Hiiragizawa, sueña- ambos rieron. No. no eran amigos cuando sentían amor por la misma chica, pero al menos podían hablar sin verse casi matándose-. Oye, por favor… no le comentes nada de esto a Tomoyo, no quiero que lo sepa.

-Como desees.

Platicaron unos minutos y se despidieron de mano, sonrientes. El moreno no sabía que opinar, solo le deseo suerte y le dijo que podía contar con él, y era verdad. No eran los mejores amigos, pero habían compartido muchos años juntos, peleándose y haciéndose bromas. Le tenía cariño.

-Listo- entró y la encontró lavando los trastes sucios.

-Bien… ¿era algo, negativo? Ya sabes un pleito o algo, yo…-el negó, enternecido. Era demasiado considerada.

-No, solo queríamos ver unas tácticas para el partido, ya se acerca y debemos estar en forma- se acercó y depositó un beso en la mejilla sonrosada de su novia. No se sentía bien mintiendo, pero el rubio se lo había pedido y no podía negarse.

-Me da gusto que intenten llevarse mejor…

-No creo que lleguemos a ser muy amigos, porque compartimos un delirio y una adicción- ella lo vio con cara de no entender nada-. Tu- la morena sonrió, era un encanto estar con él y en realidad el mismo era _más_ que un encanto.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Como el castaño había predicho… Naoko lo interrogó y no tuvo más remedio que confesarle que salía con Sakura, pidiéndole que no dijera nada, él quería soltarle la bomba a su madre… ¿Qué haría? De seguro lo felicitaría, viajaría para conocerla y todo eso, la atosigaría, pero le gustaba la idea: Sakura Kinomoto, parte de la familia Li.

Durmió.

_-Porque lo quiero todo, todo contigo- ronroneó en su oreja, despojándose de su playera ajustada, color rosa-. Te quiero para mí… Shaoran._

_El chico no cabía en sí, tenía a una Sakura semidesnuda frente a él. La chica estaba en sujetador y una falda de mezclilla oscura que hacia sus curvas más visibles… no ayudaba que ella lo observara con sus ojos llenos de deseo. La tomó de la cintura y la sentó a horcajadas sobre él, sobre el epicentro de su placer. Desesperado, se quitó su camisa de botones, rompiéndola, no le importaba nada… solo ella. La muchacha soltó un suave gemido. Diciendo su nombre._

_-Shaoran…-ahogó el dulce sonido con un beso. _

-¡Shaoran!

El chico despertó sobresaltado, había sido un sueño bastante subido de tono. ¿Qué era él? Un novio con las hormonas hasta el tope, con una hermosa novia que no ayudaba en nada a bajarle sus fantasías. ¡Para colmo! Tenía a la empleada de años frente a él, observándolo, preocupada.

-¿Pasa algo?- el negó- Es que, ya es algo tarde… y como tu acostumbras levantarte por tu cuenta, pero ya te quedan veinte minutos para llegar- el asintió, sonrojado. La anciana salió, ya sabía más o menos por donde iba _la cosa_, Li era adolescente, tenia novia y sabía que era linda… el muchacho tenia buen gusto.

-Respira- se dijo a sí mismo-. Respira- sacudió su cabeza y se levantó a prisa de la cama.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Estaban juntas en el carro de la familia Kinomoto, conversando con Wei… Tomoyo no podía creer que viviendo en la misma casa se fuera a ir sin _él_, pero Eriol era muy educado e insistió en no importunarlas, les dio tiempo.

-Es que…-dudó. Vamos ¿Quién no dudaría? Tenía delante de ella al empleado de años de la familia de su mejor amiga, ese hombre la conocía muy bien.

Sakura le hizo una seña con sus manos, simuló un libro, una cara enojada y luego sonrió, maliciosa. Solo podía significar una cosa: Me cuentas en clase. Tomoyo se carcajeó, comprendiendo.

Llegaron muy temprano, porque Sakura insistió en que debían hablar porque se tenían muy abandonadas y la morena no podía más que coincidir. Quedaba media hora para que el colegio se infestara de personas, debían darse prisa.

-Y… Eriol y yo- se sonrojó.

-¡Dios mío!- abrazó a su mejor amiga, estaba feliz por ella- Nunca me lo imaginé, pequeña pilla, señorita Daidôji que guardadito te lo tenias- se sonrieron.

-Es que- suspiró, soñadora-, no sabes, es tan… tan…-no tenia palabras.

-Te entiendo, pero no he conocido nadie más lindo que Shaoran- descubrió un poquito su cuello, mostrando su recién adquirida y preciada posesión-. Me regaló este bonito collar por salir oficialmente, ayer hablé con mi padre y con mi infierno personal.

-¿Tôya?- su amiga asintió- ¿Lo tomó bien?

-Mas que bien, creo…

-Bueno, bueno, el collar esta precioso, estoy tan feliz por ti y por mí, por nosotras- se dieron un abrazo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Todos estaban en clase, pero había algo diferente. La morena y la castaña estaban juntas, compartiendo sus lugares. Charlaban en silencio.

-Y no quiero decírselo, no lo privaré de lo que más desea- platicaba en voz bajita.

-Pero ¿Qué harás tu?- sabía que Sakura se sentía feliz cuando bailaba, cuando hacia lo que más le gustaba… y ahora ¿Qué?

-Nada, por favor no lo comentes, ni con Eriol ni Takuma, nadie debe de saber… sabes cómo es- le hecho una mirada a su novio que conversaba con la pareja de su amiga-, no quiero interponerme, luego me perdonará.

-No estoy de acuerdo…

-Por favor- rogó-. Necesito que me lo prometas, sueno como una chantajista, pero…-la morena asintió, comprensiva y la tomó de las manos.

-Está bien… no estoy de acuerdo, pero tampoco ando por la vida dándote la contraria y contando lo que no quieres- la miro, comprensiva-. Pero estas en un error, y si él se entera… por otra parte se molestará…

-¿Molestarse?

-Falta de confianza, Sakura- contestó la morena, con obviedad.

-Tomoyo- miro a su novio, sonriéndole. Le sonrió con un poquito de culpa, que él no percibió-… sé que estoy mal, pero me da un _no sé qué_ porque el habla de ese partido emocionado, eufórico y- agachó la cabeza-, no, no puedo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Estaban en la cancha, entrenando. Estúpido entrenador, los explotaba. Mientras dominaba el balón, cuando hacia lanzamientos al arco, si intentaba hacer un pase su cabeza solo se centraba en ella y lo desconcentraba… no lo hacía perder o tambalearse, le daba un bienestar, un cosquilleo placentero.

Hizo un tiro a gol, fácil de detener para un arquero tan bueno y experimentado como Takuma, pero el rubio ni se inmutó, su mirada estaba perdida. Algo no andaba bien, no estaba tonteando con los demás, no charlaba animadamente ¿Qué rayos pasaba? Miro de reojo a su mejor amigo, Hiiragizawa solo se encogió de hombros. Extraño.

La práctica continuó, con un cierto olor a sospecha y misterio. Shaoran estaba a punto de ir a los vestidores para darse una ducha y partir a su clase de baile con Sakura… pero se encontró con algo mejor, mucho mejor. Su novia, Kinomoto estaba en un vestido corto, color verde, entallado, era perfecta. Ella lo saludó con la mano, sonrojada.

-Linda- corrió hacia ella y la besó, envidiado por casi todos sus compañeros de equipo-. No te esperaba ¿Cómo estás?- ella solo lo veía, expectante.

-Ahora, mucho mejor- le dio un beso dulce en la mejilla-. Vine a raptarte. Iremos a ensayar, para después ir a mi casa a cenar en familia.

-Eso incluye a tu padre, Yukito y… _el innombrable_- Sakura solo atinó a rodar los ojos, divertida. Ese era el apodo que su novio usaba para su hermano, si, no tenían la mejor de las relaciones y pasaban de las greñas.

-Sí, si…-lo abrazó, pegándose a él- quiero que mi padre se acostumbre a verte en casa seguido, muy seguido- se sonrojó. Le encantaba lo sexy, fuerte y varonil que lucía _su_ chico en ese traje de soccer, era simplemente irresistible. Ambos avanzaron tomados de la mano.

Observados por un espectador que no estaba contento, nada contento.

"Estúpido Shaoran"

* * *

MEDIO CORTITO, LO SÉ, PROMETO CAPIS CON MAS EXTENSIÓN Y SUSTANCIA, ENSERIO :) ya saben, criticas constructivas o tomatazos, un clicksito en GO :D UN SALUDO ESPECIAL A MI GEME, QUE LA TENGO PERDIDA.. TE QUIERO GEME, GRACIAS POR TU APOYO Y A MARSAK QUE ME ANIMA MUCHO!

UN BECHOTOTOTOTOTE, KARLA-CHAN n_n


	12. Sí, Te Amo

**NO TENGO CARA PARA VERLOS!!!!!! ME HE DEMORADO MUCHO, PERO LA PREPARATORIA ES PEOR DE LO QUE PENSÉ, ES UNA BENDITA TORTURA, CARGADA CON COMIDAS POCO NUTRITIVAS. PERO A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE ME ALIENTAN CON SUS REVIEWS! GRACIAS, LOS ADORO :) AQUI UN CAPI MEDIO CORTO...**

* * *

Tôya era un idiota, pero no lo odiaba, con una hermana como Sakura **todos** debían ser hermanos celosos, ella era perfecta. El castaño estaba en la casa de la familia Kinomoto, compartiendo una agradable cena con su suegro, su cuñado, Yukito y su novia, se pregunta el porqué de que el mejor amigo del hermano de Sakura pasara todo el día ahí… ¿su novia aun le guardaba mucho cariño? No creía eso. ¿Era el hijo adoptivo de Fujitaka? Menos. Solo quedaba una respuesta y le convencía mucho.

"No eres un imprudente y no preguntarás eso" se dijo a sí mismo, regañándose. El celular de la castaña sonó, avisando que ella tenía un nuevo mensaje. La chica se disculpó y lo leyó, sonrojándose.

-¿Quién era?- preguntó Tôya, quitándole la pregunta de la boca a Li.

-Equivocado- contestó, azorada-, el tipo que lo envió debió haber oprimido una tecla mal, porque dice que no espera las ganas de verme mañana y repetir nuestra… aventura- se carcajeó, siendo acompañada por todos los que cenaban con ella.

Una cena tranquila… al parecer de todos, menos de ella, estaba inquieta y preocupada. Una vez que todos terminaron, la chica se ofreció a acompañar a su novio a la puerta, no tanto por los buenos modales, si no porque no había tenido tiempo de mimarlo por pena a que su padre la viera o miedo de que su hermano armara un escándalo.

-Entonces… ¿esto es un adiós?- preguntó el muchacho con un puchero, sonrojado- no quiero pensar que me iré y no te veré hasta mañana…-la abrazó de la cintura, de forma seductora y posesiva. Sakura estaba hecha loca, era grato saber que ella era la única que escuchaba sus pensamientos, porque era realmente embarazoso que el chico se enterase de las sensaciones que causaba en ella-. ¿Me extrañarás?- le dio un beso en el cuello, lento.

-Hmm- ronroneó ella, desesperada por más- Si…-levantó la cabeza del chino y lo besó en los labios, un **beso** en toda la regla-sabes que siempre es asi.

-Me gusta escucharlo- se excusó él, sin soltarla-. Gracias Sakura, te quiero.

La chica iba a decirle lo mismo, pero él la interrumpió, respetuoso.

-Gracias por ser, tan linda, porque te quiero y confío en ti… y quiero ser tu apoyo, yo… sueno cursi- se sonrojó de manera adorable-, pero no me importa si esas palabras te confirman una vez mas lo importante que eres para mí.

La castaña sintió una felicidad inmensa, parecía como si se hubiera ganado la lotería, como si el cielo la adorara, tenia al novio perfecto, pero no siempre la vida es un cuento de hadas. _Culpa_. Sentía culpa por esconderle algo asi a Shaoran, que era tan considerado, pero lo hacía por su bien… el entendería ¿no?

-Shaoran, no te merezco…-bajó la mirada. El castaño no entendía, pero no le agradaba lo que veía, esperaba un besito, una abrazo o una confesión igual, pero la chica parecía triste…-, yo no soy la persona que mereces, eres guapo, educado, de buena familia y sobretodo una excelente persona y yo, simplemente no comprendo cómo…-no terminó, el, la silencio con un beso. Tomó la cara de Sakura entre sus manos y unió sus labios en un contacto suave y lento, sin prisa, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido a esperarlos. Bajó sus manos por sus hombros, hasta llegar a las de ella y las unió, acomodándolas las manitas de su novia en su cuello, tomándola de la cintura, dando suaves y duraderas caricias en la espalda femenina.

-Me mereces y te merezco- sonrió, mostrando sus blancos dientes-. Espero, jovencita- se burló- que nunca salgas de nuevo con una tontería asi, por un momento creí que terminaras conmigo- la muchacha negó de forma rápida, azorada- y casi muero de un infarto- ambos se carcajearon.

-Lo siento- lo tomó del brazo, estaban a punto de besarse, de nuevo… ellos sí que sabían convertir actividades cotidianas en adictivas, pero no pasó… porque Tôya estaba tosiendo de forma fuerte, tratando de ser discreto.

-Ya es tarde Li, adiós- fingió pesar. Se acercó y rodeó a su hermanita del cuello-. Cuídate mucho y gracias por haber venido- dijo con un tono de amabilidad algo fingido, pero con modo, al final.

Shaoran frunció el entrecejo y se acercó a Sakura, besándola en el mejilla de forma lenta, no le importaba que su hermano observara, si él quería se podía ir… no había problema. El joven Kinomoto tosió, pero no hizo efecto, asi de que la única opción fue separarlos.

-¡Ya! Ya es suficiente- jaló a Sakura dentro de la casa, la chica no hizo objeción, estaba muy entretenida haciendo guiños a su novio-. Nos vemos- cerró la puerta, sonriente. Li era una buena opción para su hermana, pero no por eso iba a ponérsela fácil, eso nunca.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Eriol y Tomoyo pretendían ver una película. El inglés estaba tumbado en las piernas de su novia, ambos en el suelo, viéndose a los ojos.

-Te quiero- soltó de la nada la muchacha, sonrojada, evitando la mirada de su novio.

-Yo te quiero mas- jaló con cuidado la cara de la Daidôji y le plantó un dulce beso. Se desesperó un poco, no le importa admitirlo, ella lo enloquecía y le gustaba sentirse asi. Se levantó lento, junto con ella y se tumbó en el sillón, con ella encima de él. En otra situación ella se habría puesto nerviosa, pero con Eriol era otra historia, no sentía vergüenza por la proximidad, si no placer, mucho, demasiado placer.

-¿Me quieres más?- el asintió, acalorado- No lo creo, Hiiragizawa- se burló y lo beso con verdadero anhelo. Acarició el pecho del muchacho, agitado, como el de ella… le encantaba estar asi, sin nadie que los pudiera interrumpir, solo ellos dos, juntos.

-Te amo- le dijo él, sin nada más. Esperaba que ella respondiera, pero pasaron varios segundos y no había respuesta. Un minuto y _nada_.

La muchacha no sabía que decir, amor era una palabra fuerte, estaba segura de amarlo, pero le daba algo de temor decirlo, siempre que ella amaba demasiado algo, eso se esfumaba, como su padre, y no quería experimentar eso de nuevo. Pero no pudo pensar en nada más cuando él la abrazó de forma cálida. El jamás iba a abandonarla.

-Te amo mucho, Eriol- escondió su cara en el hombro del muchacho-. Y no quiero perderte nunca.

-Y asi será, porque yo siempre estaré aquí- besó la mejilla de su novia-, preciosa.

"Preciosa" le encantaba que la llamara asi, con esa voz tan seductora, varonil y ¡AH! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan perfecto? No había respuesta, pero le encantara que fuese asi.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Estaban sentadas juntas en la mesa del profesor, de nuevo habían llegado temprano para poder hablar en calma, contándose todo con detalle.

-…metí la pata ¿verdad?- la castaña estaba preocupada, se notaba por su cara de recién haber matado a alguien.

-No… es normal que digas cosas como esas, Sakura, no estoy de acuerdo en guardar ese secreto- su amiga iba a interrumpir, pero Daidôji no la dejó-, es estúpido, el es tu novio y deben contarse cosas como esas, no es el fin del mundo, sabes lo que el elegirá, a ti… sin reprocharte nada…y claro que mereces un novio como él, que es lindo contigo y te quiere- silencio por parte de ambas.

-Siento que le quitaré parte de su sueño, el entró a clases conmigo por eso… por el partido y… yo- miró al suelo, como si sus zapatos negros fueran lo más interesante del planeta- me siento triste, porque él es sincero y dulce y yo… una mentirosa, miedosa, boba…

-¿Eh?

La morena y la castaña casi mueren de un infarto juvenil fulminante, en la puerta del salón de clases estaban sus novios, acompañados de Takuma… esperen, Li ¿había escuchado algo o toda su declaración?

-No eres una boba, linda, más bien creo que eres todo lo contrario- el castaño estaba al lado de ella, dándole un cálido abrazo.

"Estúpida, estúpida, eres estúpida Sakura" se decía a sí misma. ¿Y cómo no sentirse asi? Tenía al novio más dulce y comprensivo del mundo… y ella de idiota le ocultaba cosas, bravo.

-¿Por qué boba?- el rubio intentó fallidamente hacerse el desentendido a los mimos de Eriol con Tomoyo.

-Porque…-"una mentira, por dios, una simple y piadosa mentira"

-¿Por la prueba de matemáticas?- pregunto el moreno, sin mucho interés-. Estoy seguro de que aprobarás.

-Eh… bueno es que no me tengo mucha confianza, ya saben, pero seré positiva- fingió, y para su suerte todos de tragaron su mentirota.

Las clases pasaron, extrañas. Sakura no le dirigía la palabra a su novio y eso incomodaba realmente al castaño. Era como tener el cielo al lado y no poder tocarlo. Estiró su mano para entrelazarla con la de la castaña, por debajo de la mesa, pero ella la apartó. ¿Había hecho algo malo? ¿Por qué ella se comportaba asi? Tenía muchas preguntas, pero pocas respuestas, y la actitud de la chica Kinomoto no ayudaba en nada.

Mientras tanto, al fondo del salón, las cosas iban casi por el mismo rumbo. Tomoyo estaba inquieta por la situación de su amiga, si, pero también por el extraño comportamiento de su amigo Fujiwara, el no acostumbraba ser un chico tan callado y taciturno… ¿Qué la había picado? Parecía que las cosas iban de mal en peor.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

El receso había llegado y por obra misteriosa ambos castaños estaban desaparecidos. Estaban en la azotea del colegio, no había personas ahí, por lo general iba el conserje, pero ese día estaba solo.

-¡Sakura!- iba a tomarla el brazo, pero ella misma se detuvo y lo encaró.

-¿Qué sucede?- sonó fría y hueca… "¿Qué rayos me sucede?"

-Yo… capté las indirectas- bajó su castaña mirada, abatido-, no entiendo porque no me lo dijiste antes…si ya te cansé o no me quieres mas de _esa_ forma, yo lo entiendo y aunque me…

Shaoran no puedo terminar su doloroso discurso, tenía a Sakura tomándolo del cuello de forma tierna y agresiva, besándolo con verdadero entusiasmo. El no se quedó atrás y la sujetó herméticamente, saboreando el beso, las sensaciones, grabando el olor de la chica, dando gracias al cielo por permitirle poder estar asi con ella.

-No seas tontito, Shaoran- escondió su ruborizada cara en la curvatura del cuello masculino, oliendo la fragancia a hombre de Li-, te quiero mucho y sé que pensaste que estaba rara…-reflexionó- bueno, estoy rara, pero es una tontería mía, perdóname.

-CreíQueQueríasRomperConmigo- dijo rápido, avergonzado. Sakura salió de su escondite.

-No entendí nada…-se rió.

-Creí que querías romper conmigo- sus mejillas estaban rosadas, se veía adorable- y tenia… miedo a perderte, yo…-sonrió, apenado, no sabía que decir o como expresarse.

La chica lo abrazó de la cintura y se maravilló con la dureza del abdomen del castaño, era una delicia, su olor, sus piernas de hombre, su espalda ancha y triangular, su manzana de Adán marcada, su voz grave y sexy… pero sobre todo, esa manera de ser, esos detalles que tenia con ella, solo con ella.

-Estoy estresada, es solo eso- sonrió.

-¿Qué te tiene estresada?- preguntó curioso, tal vez el podría ayudarla.

-Ah… Tôya…

-¿Tôya?- cuestionó, desconcertado.

-¿Tôya? ¡Sí! Pobrecito de Tôya… el, está muy triste por culpa de… Yukito- soltó.

-Ya me lo temía, pobre- la castaña lo miró desconcertada, dejando de abrazarlo-. Se le nota, y su amigo no se da cuenta, es triste ¿no?

-Bueno…-se sentó en el suelo, al lado de su novio- sí, creo que si es triste…pero ¿estamos hablando de lo _mismo_?

-Si… la relación fallida de tu hermano y Yukito- dijo, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Sakura casi se muere ahí mismo, abrió sus ojos de par en par.

-Pues, si, eso mismo- su hermano iba a matarla, pero no importaba, mientras _su_ Shaoran no se enterara.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Las clases habían terminado, y ella se había quedado acomodando el aula, era su turno, cada día se quedaba un alumno y le tocaba a ella. Shaoran había insistido en esperarla, pero ella se negó, no sabía porque le resultaba tan difícil verlo a la cara, o escuchar cuando él decía frases lindas… se sentía cobarde, eso era ¿remordimiento? ¿Miedo?. No tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer, debía ir a su casa a merendar para después ir a la academia y verse con Li… Li, y la culpa volvía. No era una mentira de vida o muerte, pero el confiaba en ella y ella en el… al menos asi debía ser.

Escuchó un ruido, no presto mucha importancia, debía ser alguien del aseo del instituto o algo asi.

-No contestaste mi mensaje del otro día, cariño- es voz.

-No debía hacerlo. No tengo ganas de discutir, _Setzuma_… no se qué pretendes si ya te dejé las cosas muy en claro- él se acercó a ella, viendo la espalda femenina-. Y, no me llames "cariño".

-Abro comillas… Sakura. Quiero que mi padre se acostumbre a verte en casa seguido, muy seguido- imitó el discurso de días que la castaña había dicho a su novio al salir de uno de los entrenamientos-. Y el idiota de Li te cree. Vaya, cuanta confianza le tienes ¿ya sabe que estas sin pareja? ¿O… no le has dicho? Li es un chico que, bueno, ha sufrido mucho desde que su padre murió- la chica frunció el ceño-. Su madre no le contó nada de la enfermedad de su esposo por miedo a herirlo y el pobrecito, se derrumbó, ¿triste, no?- preguntó con burla.

-No entiendo a que quieres llegar.

-Que… estás haciendo justo lo que a él más le molesta… ocultarle la verdad, mentir- rodeó la cintura de Sakura-. Para tu suerte, me encantan las chicas malas.

La castaña no sabía cómo, pero tenía al pelirrojo presionando sus labios con los de ella, quería gritar, golpearlo, pero no podía… el tenia las manos de ella capturas con una sola de él, y con la otra rozaba impaciente su espalda.

-Set…Setzu…-pero no podía, sentía tanto asco de ser tocada de esa forma por el… si hubiera sido Shaoran ¿Cómo habría sido? Diferente. Su castaño era delicado, la cuidaba, como si ella fuese una muñeca de cristal, que se rompía con el tacto más simple.

-No niegues que te gusta…-susurró el muchacho en su oído. Su mano se acercaba peligrosamente al muslo de Sakura…

-Linda… no iba a irme sin…ti…-la voz de Li se perdió en la escena. Sakura ¿lo estaba traicionando? No le importaba que fuese Setzuma, no, el punto era que le dolía demasiado y no le gustaba estar ahí. Pero Sakura no parecía feliz, estaba ¿forcejeando? ¡Qué tonto era! ¡Ella jamás haría algo asi, el estúpido la estaba molestando!- Idiota- dijo sin más, y se lanzó sobre el pelirrojo, derribándolo.

-¡Shaoran!- chilló la muchacha, estaba aterrada. El idiota de Setzu no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, pero estaba arriba de su novio, golpeándolo, no supo cómo, pero Li había ganado ventaja golpeando al chico de cabellos rojizos en la mandíbula… parecía una escena de telenovela violenta y dramática. Shaoran estaba furioso, levanto de un jalón de camisa al abusivo que intentó abusar de Sakura y lo miro fiero a los ojos.

-Si vuelves a molestarla… te ira peor, mucho peor- aunque no quisiera manifestarlo, Setzuma estaba muerto de miedo. El castaño era muy bueno en las peleas, no era un callejero pleitista, pero tenía muchas habilidades-. Adiós.

Una vez solos, nadie sabía cómo hablar.

-Yo…-Sakura sentía mucha vergüenza. Se sentía sucia.

-Lo lamento, por no haber estado aquí- la rodeó de forma protectora por la cintura-. ¿Ese tonto te lastimó? Soy capaz de ir a cortarle la cabeza en este momento… yo…-estaba colérico.

-No, no- suspiró-. No vale la pena, estoy bien, gracias a ti…

-No me des las gracias, me siento pésimo… no merezco tu amor ¿Qué tipo de novio soy? Por un momento pensé que te habías burlado de mi y sentí pánico y… soy patético…

-No. recuerda que ambos nos merecemos- le hizo un guiño cómplice-. Te quiero mucho _Shao,_ y no me interesa nada más.

Shao. Le gustaba mucho ese apodo, era tan tierno cuando salía de los labios rosados y carnosos de SUnovia.

-Te amo- no aguantaba más, tenía que decirlo o explotaría. El no era un chico cursi, ni si quiera abrazaba a su madre, pero Sakura lo volvía estúpidamente romántico, y para su tortura o felicidad, le encantaba ser asi solo con ella y era mejor que ella se maravillara con sus acciones, porque era el mismo y se sentía genial que a ella le gustara su forma de ser-. Te amo más que a nada en este mundo- se sonrojó, era un momento _kodak_.

-Te amo, más- le sonrió y jaló su camisa, un tirón suave e incitador. Derribó sus pequeños labios en los dulces de él, satisfecha, bien decían que toda mala experiencia terminaba en algo decente, y ese beso era todo, menos decente, era pasional, insinuante, sexy.

-Te quiero- susurró él, contra la oreja de la chica, soplando su aliento cálido. La cargó sin esfuerzo y el la depósito en la mesa del profesor, derribando todos los papeles que estaba a su paso con una mano.

-Te… deseo- gimió Sakura, había sido el sonido más estimulante que el chico había escuchado en su vida, acompañado con una declaración muy fuerte. Besó el cuello de la muchacha, hambriento, emocionado, enamorado, muy enamorado.

-Me siento genial…-se dijo a sí mismo, sin poderse creer lo que estaba pasando.

Shaoran estaba sobre su novia, a horcajadas, besándole el cuello y masajeando su muslo derecho con una mano, mientras con la otra delineaba la delgada figura de la chica. Ella por su parte desordenaba el cabello del muchacho con una mano, y con la otra amoldaba la espalda masculina, enredando su pierna izquierda de la cintura de Li.

Estaban en el momento más erótico de sus vidas…

Escucharon un ruido ¡el conserje! Genial… genial, genial, genial. Estúpido momento en el que se les ocurrió acurrucarse en el salón.

-Debe ser el señor del aseo…-contestó Sakura ¿decepcionada?

-Si… yo…-estaba rojo como el circulo de la bandera de Japón- vámonos, te acompaño a tu casa- se levantó de su _cómoda_ posición, ayudándola.

"Shaoran… ¿Cómo te explico? ¿Cómo hago para no perder lo que tenemos?"

* * *

CONTINUARÁ.. actualizaré lo mas rapido que me sea posible, MUCHAS GRACIAS DE VERDAD! un besote.


	13. Me siento culpable

YO LO SÉ, NO TENGO CARA PARA VERLOS, NI HABLARLES, NI DECIR NI UNA SOLA PALABRA, PERO EN VERDAD TENIA DEMASIADO DEBERES ESCOLARES!!!!! GRACIAS AL CIELO ME FALTA DEMASIADO POCO PARA MIS VACACIONES (BIEN MERECIDAS EH?) Y ASI PODRE ESCRIBIR MAS SEGUIDO! GRACIAS A TODOS AQUELLOS Y AQUELLAS QUE SIGUEN MI HUMILDE FIC :) UN BESOTE A USTEDES, Y ESPERO CON VERDADERA INCERTIDUMBRE QUE ME PERDONEN, PERO BUENO, BUENO, NO LOS ABURRO MÁS. AQUI VA EL CAPI, ESTA MEDIO CORTITO Y NO ME CONVENCIÓ... PERO COMO DICEN EN MI PUEBLO "PEOR ES NADA, NO?" UN BESOTE!!

Ah! que tonta soy, olvidaba, CCS no es de mi propiedad, porque si lo fuera... sería una historia muy retorcida!! Gracias al cielo es de las chicas CLAMP =)

* * *

-Diálogos

_Flash Back_

"Pensamientos"

* * *

Estaba sumida en sus sueños, tranquila. La molesta alarma de su celular sonó, escandalosa, otro día la hubiera sacado de quicio, pero esa mañana estaba feliz y radiante.

"_Te amo"_ recordó las suaves palabras de Shaoran, había sido una confesión repentina, llena de seguridad. Se levantó de un brinco de su cómodo colchón, tarareando una canción conocida.

-Monstruo… es hora de…-miro a su hermana bailando por toda la habitación-¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?- entró.

-¿No es obvio?- le sacó la lengua de forma juguetona- Me alisto para ducharme e irme al colegio.

-Eso es… raro-reflexionó-. No me interesa, hoy te llevaré yo ¿Qué opinas?

-Claro, hermanito- sonrió, con sarcasmo, claro. Tôya solo quería llevarla para ver qué era lo que hablaba con Tomoyo, pero pobre chico, la morena ya tenía planes de irse con Eriol, asi que no obtendría información, no al menos de su boca.

"Rara" pensó, saliendo de la habitación de la castaña.

Entró a la ducha, con el vapor por todo el cuarto de baño, acogedor, recordó la tarde anterior, había sido simplemente genial. El chico, deseoso, con su cara ruborizada y agitado, esa había sido, sin duda, la imagen más privilegiada que una chica podría tener en su vida, era una suertuda, Shaoran Li, sudoroso, con la respiración entrecortada, la camisa mal abotonada y su cabello mas desordenado de lo común, ¿había algo mas perturbadoramente sexy que eso?. Y de nuevo volvía a lo mismo, si era una suertuda ¿Por qué se comportaba como retrasada y miedosa? Ella no era asi, pero le daba mucho temor imaginarse el sacrificio de Shaoran, pero también su cara de decepción por mentirle… ¡rayos!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Hoy llega mi madre- comentó de la nada, comiendo su omelet de queso con jamón.

-Hoy llega mi _suegra_, querrás decir- sonrió, muy contento. Estaba emocionado, bastante feliz a decir verdad. Por fin podría decirle a la señora Daidôji que amaba a su hija con locura.

-Sí, si- se levantó, al igual que él, y rodeó el cuello del moreno por detrás-. ¿Ya preparaste el discurso?

-Todo será espontaneo, nena- hizo su voz de galán barato, haciéndola reír-. Tu madre verá cuanto te quiero y terminará por adorarme- guiñó. No quería decir nada mas, se dejaba hacer, la chica lo tenía en las nubes con sus besos en el cuello y sus manos en estomago de él. Quería girarse y darle la cara, darle un beso arrebatador y _faltar_ al colegio. Hizo un movimiento y ella lo detuvo.

-Me cepillaré los dientes-le guiño- y nos vamos- avisó-. No queremos llegar tarde- se carcajeó ante la mirada de perrito faldero de Hiiragizawa.

-Primero me das el dulce y luego me lo arrebatas ¿lista, no?- frunció el entrecejo de forma juguetona. La tomó de la cintura y la acerco, capturándola con sus fuertes brazos. Capturó con sus labios el inferior de ella, succionándolo de forma descarada, metió su mano ardiente y grande por debajo de la falda de ella, sobando su muslo, extasiado; la chica, como era de esperarse, estaba nublada… y de pronto, no más.

-¿Por… por qué te… detienes?- preguntó sonrojada.

-Porque tenemos colegio- le guiño, como ella lo había hecho minutos antes. La morena estaba boquiabierta ¿desde cuándo era tan débil? Bien… desde siempre, desde que conoció a Eriol sentía mariposas supersónicas gigantes revoloteando en su estomago, el chico la volvía absurdamente loca.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Entonces es asi como podemos elevar potencias, sin alterar los factores, claro- finalizó la profesora de turno, callada-. Mañana hay prueba, iba a ser sorpresa, pero no quiero que la clase entera repruebe, repasen mucho, por favor- salió del aula, con su cara de pocos amigos.

¡No! no, no y mas no. Sakura era un completo asco para las matemáticas, si asco era la adecuada y no se quedaba corta, odiaba esa materia, jamás había sido una buena alumna en esa clase y ahora llegaban con un examen a la otra semana. Miró de reojo a su novio, tranquilo, sonriéndole. Li se acercó a ella, sonrojado, porque cada vez que la veía recordaba lo de la tarde pasada… demasiado bien.

_-Te… deseo- gimió Sakura, había sido el sonido más estimulante que el chico había escuchado en su vida, acompañado con una declaración muy fuerte. Besó el cuello de la muchacha, hambriento, emocionado, enamorado, muy enamorado._

_-Me siento genial…-se dijo a sí mismo, sin poderse creer lo que estaba pasando._

-Linda- se sentó al lado de ella, Tomoyo ya se había ido hacia minutos con su novio-. ¿Estás nerviosa, no?- acarició el castaño cabello, mientras ella asentía, apenada-. Puedo ayudarte con tus matemáticas, claro-sonrió-, si eso deseas- tomó su manita entre las de él.

-Si es lo que quieres ¿Cómo negarme?- sacó la lengua de forma tierna y se apenó. Era muy abusiva, el tenia su partido encima, tareas y además ¿ayudarla? Shaoran debía ser un ángel o algo asi… pero mucho más sexy y varonil.

Mientras los castaños charlaban, los morenos lo hacían también, acompañados de Takuma.

-Entonces ¿Qué haremos con mi suegra?- reflexionó, poniendo su mano en la barbilla, sonriéndole de forma encantadora a su novia- ¿Me pongo traje o algo formal? Ya sabes, quiero dar una buena impresión y que piense que soy la mejor opción y me quiera de yerno automáticamente- dijo el moreno con una sola bocanada de aire.

-No necesitas hacer nada…-recordó las platicas que protagonizaba Eriol, en la que ella y su madre charlaban de sus virtudes- ya la tienes ganada-le guiñó-. Bueno, la tienes ganada con ella… pero conmigo…-fingió meditar, a lo que el sonrió, travieso.

-También- aseguró, rosando su mano con la de ella.

Takuma fingió toser, no estaba enojado ni nada por el estilo, pero se sentía… inadaptado. Tomoyo le gustaba mucho, si, mucho, había decidido hacerse a un lado por prudencia y amistad, pero tampoco era necesario que los morenos se comieran enfrente de él, eso ya era abusar de su buena voluntad.

La chica solo bajó la mirada, apenada, mientras Eriol bromeaba para hacer más ameno el momento, diciéndole una bobada al rubio. La chica sonrió, al menos ya no peleaban más, no eran los mejores amigos ni mucho menos, pero su relación era normal y no se agarraban a golpes cada vez que se veían, eso era genial.

El siguiente profesor entro, silencioso, era el de historia… que fastidio, a nadie le interesaba mucho lo que decía. Shaoran y Tomoyo habían cambiado de puesto y al maestro no le importo mucho.

La castaña escribió en un papelito algo rápido y se lo pasó a Li, sonriente.

"Necesitamos hablar, y no es nada malo… supongo. Te quiero mucho Shao"

El chico sonrió, doblando el papelito y dándole un beso al mismo, de forma insinuante. Bajó su mano y la entrelazó con la de Sakura, ambas estaban cálidas. El recostó su cara en sus brazos, extendidos a lo largo del pupitre, con cansancio, a lo que su novia solo puedo atinar a darle caricias en la nuca, lentas… si, era un hecho, siempre que estaba con el salía su lado dulce a la luz.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Los alumnos salían en "orden" del plantel, los castaños, los morenos y claro, Takuma.

A la salida se toparon con Setzuma, ¿con que cara se paraba ese tipo ahí? Quería una golpiza como la del otro día ¿o qué? Se acercó a Li, sin parecer amenazador… ¿Qué demonios sucedía?

-Necesitamos hablar- dijo, viendo fijamente a Shaoran.

-No, no lo necesitan- intervino Sakura, rápida-. Por si no recuerdas, no tienes NADA que hablar con nosotros- estaba ¿nerviosa?

-Sakura… lo siento mucho y vine a disculparme, enserio- como dirían los estadounidenses "WTF", que pasaba ahí… no entendía nada, la chica estaba muy confundida.

-Lo que quieras decirme, hazlo frente a mis amigos, no hay ningún problema…-contestó el castaño, seguro de sí mismo. Setzuma vio de reojo a Sakura.

-No, entonces no- dijo frio y se marchó, intentando parecer misterioso, pero nadie se movió un centímetro.

Los cuatro jóvenes se voltearon a ver y se rieron, no habían entendido nada, pero era interesante. En cambio, la Kinomoto, no sabía qué hacer.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Estaba sola en la academia de baile, en el salón de flamenco, en donde había un enorme piano y colchonetas por el suelo. No tenía ganas de nada, ese día la academia se cerraba temprano, pero ella no tenía ánimos de irse a su casa, asi que había decidido quedarse.

Estaba sentada en una esquina, meditando lo sucedido… ¿a que habría ido Setzuma? Bueno, si lo sabía, parecía que desde hacía varias semanas había tomado la costumbre de hacerse la desentendida. No entendía porque demonios el mundo se empeñaba en hacerla desatinar, pelearse con Shaoran ¿eso era lo que necesitaba que ocurriera? No, claro que no. Recordó el papelito de clase, "necesitamos hablar", genial, iba a ponerse a llorar, pero escuchó un ruido proveniente de la entrada del salón de baile, se sobresaltó de inmediato. Se asomó y se encontró con una imagen adorablemente tentadora.

-Hola- el chico sonreía con su carita sonrojada- ¿Por qué estás sola, linda?- se acercó a ella.

"Porque soy una mala persona y estaba pensando en que no te merezco ¿chistoso, no?" pensó la chica, mientras solo negaba con su cabeza, sonriéndole de forma… culpable.

-¿Saliste ten temprano de la práctica?- sonrió.

-Sakura- la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos-, la practica terminó hace ya mucho, pero tú, jamás apareciste y en tu casa me dijeron que seguías trabajando… desde cuando eres tan aplicada ¿eh? Creí que estudiaríamos matemáticas.

-Lo siento, lo olvidé por completo, no sé que me pasó- estaba muy callada.

-Más bien… no sé qué te pasa-soltó-. Estas como ausente, sabes que lo que más me importa es tu bienestar y que seas feliz, no me interesa con _quien_- observo sus tenis de soccer.

"Trágame tierra, y si gustas… vomítame en otro planeta" todo le salía mal, hacía sentir mal al chico que mas amaba en el mundo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Estaban entre más de cien personas, todas de diferentes partes del mundo. Había personas de los estados Unidos, muy comunes como turistas en Japón, pero ni luces de la señora Sonomi.

-Nerviosito, ¿no?- sonrió, dándole un codazo a su novio, en verdad eran una pareja muy feliz, sin problema ni dificultades.

-No- negó, arrogante- sabes que tu madre me ama, tanto o como tú… no es por presumir, pero la entiendo- recibió un coscorrón por parte de su novia, sujetando su manita y dándole un suave beso en la palma-. Te quiero.

Tomoyo sintió que su corazón iba a salírsele del pecho, se sentía… en las nubes. Iban a darse un beso en medio del tumulto de gente, cuando escucharon la voz de la dueña y accionista mayoritaria de las empresas Daidôji.

-¡Tomoyo!- corrió a besar a su hija, siendo correspondida, dejando las maletas en el olvido.

-Madre, me da mucha alegría verte, te extrañé demasiado, en verdad mucho- la abrazó.

-Señora, usted siempre tan guapa… Hola.

-¡Eriol!- le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazó de igual manera. El moreno les sacaba una cabeza a su novia y su _suegra.-_No seas tan formal, ya sé que somos de la familia- le guiñó-, si Tomoyo solo me habla maravillas de ti- su hija se volvió color rojo vivo.

-¿Enserio?- miro de reojo a la morena, quien se hacia la tonta y no lo miraba-. Entonces, me da muchísimo gusto, en cuanto mis abuelos lleguen les daré la buena nueva.

-Y… ¿Cuándo es la boda?- bromeó.

-¡¡Madre!!

-Es broma, cariño, no seas histérica, eres demasiado joven. Claro, en un futuro-reflexionó-, no muy lejano- volvió a pensar-, que serian como unos cinco o cuatro años, quiero nietos, una enorme familia, y todo eso ¿está bien?

Tomoyo solo negó, rendida, su madre era un torbellino y la adoraba. Eriol, por su parte estaba encantado, la novia perfecta, la suegra que todos desean, perfecto. Su vida era más que perfecta.

-Claro- sonrió el chico de las gafas, entrelazando su mano con la de su amor eterno.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-No sé que me sucede… lamento si estoy distante, yo…- recargó su cara, enrojecida contra el pecho duro de Li- te quiero mucho y no quiero perderte, jamás.

-No va a pasar, me tienes más que ganado- levantó la cara de Sakura, tomándola entre sus manos.

Se miraron a los ojos por segundos, tal vez minutos, no importaba mucho. Ambos estaban perdidos en la profundidad contraria. El chico rozó la mejilla de su novia con suavidad, con la yema de los dedos, como si ella fuese una muñeca de porcelana, una ilusión.

Sin decir nada, la chica le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla, dando un suave recorrido hacia sus labios. El, por inercia, la tomó de la estrecha cintura, dejándose hacer, lo que ella quisiera para el eran ordenes. La chica no perdía el tiempo, lo quería mucho, demasiado.

Shaoran era un excelente novio, sus caricias y susurros eran una enorme prueba, además de un gran corazón y una sonrisa de ángel que derretía a cualquiera. Descubrió un poco la blusa de Sakura, bajándola hasta poder acariciar los tersos hombros femeninos, con delicadeza. Dio lentos besos en el cuello de la chica, llevándola al delirio y la locura, con una mezcla exquisita de éxtasis. Las manos de la castaña parecieron cobrar vida propia, de un momento a otro, Li estaba sin su camisa de soccer.

-Te amo- soltó el chico de manera espontanea, mientras la chica estaba más que entretenida, depositando besos en su cuello.

La blusa de la Kinomoto bajó un poco más, dejando ver la loma de su busto. Escuchó como de forma encantadoramente tierna Shaoran tragaba saliva, apenado, era de suponerse que era la primera vez que estaba asi de intimo con una chica, igual que ella lo estaba con él, y le agradaba mucho ser la primera, asi como él sería el primero y único.

Ambos estaban tirados en las colchonetas, Shaoran sobre Sakura.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El teléfono sonó, impaciente.

-¿Diga?- contestó un, no muy convencido, Tôya. Escuchó la voz del otro lado de la línea… sin entender nada-. No, ella no se encuentra, puedo dejarle tu mensaje… claro, claro. Adiós.

* * *

THIS IS THE END!!!! I GUESS. MUAJAJAJAJAJA, UN BESOTE, ESPERO LES GUSTE, NO NO NO SIGUE SIN CONVENCERME NI UN POQUITO, PERO SIGO EN MI PROCESO DE INTENTO DE ESCRITORA Y SI, SIENTO QUE TAKUMA NI SIQUIERA SE APARECIÓ A DECIR UN "HOLA" PERO YA TENDRÁ SU MOMENTO PROTAGÓNICO.. O AL MENOS ESE ES MI PLAN POR AHORA , BUENO NO LOS ABURRO MAS, LOS QUIERO MUCHO, UN BECHOTOTOTOTOTOTOTE :)

-Karla-Chan ^0^


End file.
